Split Digiality
by Zamairiac
Summary: Prequel to The Disarin Series: The Power Of Disarin. Ever wondered what it would be like to meet a Digimon here in the real world? If so check this out, I doubt you've seen a story quite like it. No Flames Please :D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Chapter one

**In this story there will be a mix of POV's (Point of views) but I will try to make this story a major 3****rd**** person POV. Although I make no promises **

**Right then let's get the annoying stuff over with. **

**Digimon belongs to whoever created it. It doesn't belong to me.**

**The characters personalities are my creation but the characters that are involved in this story (Renamon etc.) their original design belongs to its creator.**

**And last but not least this story is just a bit of random inspiration I got walking back from college, it may or may not be continued it all depends on the reviews I get.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE IT WILL MAKE ME A HAPPY BUNNY. **

… **POV**

My name is… well that is not important right now. But if you are reading this then please make sure you are comfortable for this will not be a simple short story. Now tell me have you ever heard of a spawn of creatures called Digimon? Well if you have then you already know more than most others, if you haven't then don't fret for I shall give you a quick rundown of them now.

In your world there was a show called Digimon that was released a few years ago and if you ever watched it in your early youth then this story might have just become more relatable for you. In the show a group of young adolescents we're transported into the world of Digimon or Digi-world if you like. Once there they were partnered up with their own Digimon and were constantly fighting evil, defending the innocent whilst also discovering themselves in the process. All in all a great show for children and teenagers alike.

Many more sequels came after but unfortunately you will have to research them in your own time for mine is short. Now then onto the main performance.

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have your own personal Digimon? Well I know someone who did and he got one too. Just not in the way you're probably thinking. There was no random Digivice out of nowhere, there were no signs of something foreboding about to happen (Well maybe a few but nothing major like random fog coming out of nowhere) and there was definitely no legendary group of Digidestined. Nope there was just a young man who happened to stumble (and I use the word lightly) into the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe the right place I can't quite make up my mind about that one yet.

This particular person's name was Samuel *******. And when this all started he just a 19 year old trying to find his way in life. He was certainly no more special than most of the people around him and he always seemed to be fine with that. Now then I definitely don't want to give too much away yet so I'll just let this story unfold and see how it goes from there.

Right then without further ado, let's begin.

It was an early Monday morning and in the little village of Elton a young man was currently sprawled out in a very attractive pose whilst snoring lightly and having what seemed to be a content look on his face. Slowly the man started to wake up, opening one eye carefully so as to not lose his sight to the sun peeking through his blinds. The birds were chirping as per usual and the sound of rustling leafs blowing in the wind just helped to add to the beautiful scene he was graced with. Deciding five more minutes couldn't hurt, he laid his head back down on his pillow, almost falling back to sleep until.

His bedroom door was suddenly slammed open ruining his chances of a little extra snooze time. "SAM GET UP YOU LAZY BASTARD OR YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR BUS," yelled his ever enthusiastic mother.

"Alright alright, just give me a few minutes and I'll be up and ready before you know it." His reply was said with as much enthusiasm as a tired teenager could muster which unfortunately wasn't much.

"Ohh no you're getting up right now and in that shower, then you can go let the dogs out pick the shit up and make sure you have something to eat at lunch, and don't give me that look. Eating nothing won't make you lose weight it'll just deplete my cupboards when you get home, no hurry up or I'm getting the cold water."

Grumbling some, Sam swung his legs over his bed and made his way towards the shower. He quickly took his pants of and turned the shower on, waiting for it to get out of the Antarctic setting. Turning around he gave himself a quick look in the mirror. His brown hair was sticking up all over the place and his hazel eyes were slightly bloodshot in there corners. He was overweight but not so drastically that he couldn't run twenty paces without stopping to gasp like a drowning fish.

"_You know what, my figure actually makes me look more unfit then I actually am. Kind of a bit annoying but hey what can ya do," _Sam thought.

Putting his hand under the shower he felt that it was safe to step in and quickly gave himself a fast wash. After drying himself off he quickly threw on some jeans and a dark shirt and then walked casually down the stairs and towards the garden to let the dogs out.

Once Sam had done his duty for the morning he checked the time to see he had about nine minutes until his bus arrived. Deciding not to risk being late he quickly grabbed a few bananas and a mini babybell, grabbed his collage badge with his bus pass slotted neatly in its holder, put his black coat on and made his way towards the front door.

With a quick cya later from Sam he jammed his shoes on quickly and pelted his way out the door. Deciding to take the usual shortcut through the forest or "Pogos" as the locals liked to call it. Sam suddenly felt a small but noticeable chill in the air and shivered slightly walking at a faster pace than usual whilst still heading towards the bus stop. Seeing the exit in site he went to open the small gate when he heard something snap behind him. Turning around sharply Sam looked around for the source of the noise.

"_Thiers nothing here, but I swear I… OH SHIT THE BUS."_

Deciding now was a good time to put his I'm not that unfit theory to the test, he legged it out of the forest and towards the bus stop, turning the corner to just see it stop and drop people of. Quickly crossing the road he made his way towards and onto the bus, panting slightly he flashed his pass at the driver. The driver gave a quick nod and Sam went to sit down at the far end of the bus.

Once the bus reached the college stop Sam got off and thanked the driver. "_Why do I do that it's not like they charge nothing to get me here. Well technically I don't pay anything I have a pass but still everyone does it. Maybe it's just courtesy or something like that… wow I don't half think random shit sometimes." _

Sam walked through the college doors and headed on his way to class weaving in and out of the other numerous students so he didn't bump into anyone when he heard a voice next to him.

"Hey numnuts late for class are we?"

"Jesus Christ dude you scared the crap outa me," Sam exclaimed.

The so called "Dude" in question was a small teen named Max Tenhamell. An easy going guy with long brown hair curled slightly in places and a small grin on his face. He was also Sam's best friend despite a two year age difference.

"If I'm late Maxie then so are you, we're in the same course after all," Sam said, smiling widely for the first time all day.

"I know, just figured I'd wait up for your slow ass. We can say we were too distracted by our steamy morning sex. That always shuts Derek up if he starts shouting his lungs off."

They then both turned around hearing loud footsteps behind them.

"Well now look who it is skinny and fatty" said the ever obnoxious voice of Matt Greenhill.

"Hehe yeah you'd think fatboy would learn to chill out on the cheeseburgers," came a slightly slurred voice next to him. This particular voice belonged to Matt's younger but beefier brother. Nat Greenhill.

Sam sighed slightly. _"I just can't go one day without the real live cast of Dumb and dumber can I."_

"You know Nat if you actually paid any attention to what I say, you'd know I'm a vegetarian. Not that I expect he knows what that word means." Sam muttered to Max, who gave him a grin.

Nat seemed to think hard for a second before turning towards his brother. "What's a vegiterien Matt?"

Matt pinched his nose before responding, "That's **Vegetarian** Nat and it means that he doesn't eat meat."

If anything Nat looked even dumber then Sam thought possible. "Why wouldn't he eat meat, that's just stupid."

Matt just groaned and walked away with Nat still asking question behind him.

"Well that was entertaining," Said Max. "I didn't actually believe it was possible for Nat to be more thick then I thought he was."

Cocking his eyebrow slightly while laughing, Sam made of for class and what was surely to be an interesting day.

**Seven Hours later**

"Later numnuts, try to be on time tomorrow will ya. I can only cover your ass so much before Derek blows a fuse," Max said, making an exploding gesture with his hands.

Sam chuckled at his silly friend and gave him a quick wave before stepping on his bus and sitting by the window so as to get a breeze. The next thirty minutes flew by while the bus's slight heat was almost forcing Sam to go to sleep.

Realizing he was at his stop he quickly pressed the stop button and got off the bus, nodding his thanks at the bus driver.

Sam then started walking towards the forest deciding that he could give the shops a miss for a change. He then reached the gate and opened it, walking through.

He felt it almost at once, that chill he felt earlier. Sam clutched his shoulders giving the impression that he was hugging himself and looked around. It was a winter night and unfortunately that meant that Sam's vision was limited to only a few feet in front of him.

Squinting through the darkness he started to do a careful walk through the forest, taking care not to trip over any loose branches. Suddenly he heard it, a voice through the darkness "_Help…me…please". _Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly shook his head before collecting himself and trying desperately to find the source of the voice.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there I can't see anything."

A few moments passed by with nothing but silence for company. Sam was beginning to wonder if it had just been the wind and was about to continue to walk in the same direction he had before.

"_Over…here…please…don't…go" _

Sam spun around. He had heard a voice, it wasn't the wind tricking him. Not seeing a thing anywhere near him Sam called out. "Where are you? I can't see anything over here, it's too dark."

Silence…

Getting frustrated Sam began to walk blindly in the direction he had heard that voice speak.

"_I should just head for the exit and get the hell outa here. This is creeping me out. But someone did ask for help I'm sure of it and as much as I don't want to I can't just run away." _

"Please I can't help you if you don't show me where you are!" Sam was close to shouting now. This whole thing was freaking him out, he had walked straight towards where he heard it speak and saw nothing.

"_I'm… right…here…can't you…see me." _The voice was a lot easier to hear now, it was almost like it was right in front of him. And yet… there was nothing.

"_Look down"_

Sam did so and nearly cried out in surprise. It was like looking through an open fire, where the air around it seems to almost wave and flicker in and out of your vision. If it wasn't so dark Sam would be able to see that it still held some sort of shape, although it was fading away fairly quickly.

The one thing which stood out for Sam though were two small orbs of shocking blue, staring at him unblinking. "What…what are you? Sam asked."

"_I'm Renamon." _Said the voice.

"Renamon?" Sam asked. "As in Renamon the Digimon?" Sam was in shock. He hadn't watched Digimon for a while but he still remembered the female Kitsune.

The voice or rather Renamon seemed to sigh sadly as she continued to stare at him with those eyes. _"Yes. Although not for much longer I'm afraid." _

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Are… are you."

Renamon simply closed her eyes, remaining silent for a moment. She then looked back at Sam sadly.

"_What's your name?" _She asked.

"Sam."

He stayed silent before asking. "How did get here? If you don't mind me asking."

Renamon closed her eyes again, and started to talk.

"_I saw a door in my world. An opening of sorts, it called to me and I fell through emptiness. Only to wake up and find myself fading away." _Renamon's voice seemed to become more distressed with each word as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Sam was at a loss of what to do. This was not what he imagined when fantasizing about meeting a Digimon. This Digimon Renamon was going to fade away into nothingness and there wasn't anything he could do to help her.

"You asked me to help you a few moments ago, how?

Renamon simply closed her eyes as she struggled not to cry. _"I just wanted to be near someone before… before I disappear. I don't want to die alone. Can you… lie next to me. _She looked up at Sam again_. Please._

Not knowing what else to do Sam put his coat on the forest floor and lay down next to her as Renamon's body continued to disappear. A few minutes passed and Sam found himself humming a quiet sad tune. Something seemed to grab onto his hand and he looked down, stopping his humming. Renamon's paw or what was left of it was holding Sam's hand as firmly as was possible.

"_Please don't stop it sounded beautiful." _Renamon pleaded.

Sam nodded and continued humming his tune. He was feeling a lot warmer now and could only assume it was because of the presence next him.

"_Sam."_

"Yeah?"

"_Thank you. No Digimon has ever showed me kindness like this in my entire life, I have never had anyone to call a friend before. I wish I had longer, I wish I could get to know you._

Sam looked at her eyes with a small sad smile. "Me too Renamon, I only really have one friend. Everyone else just tries to hurt me. I don't know why, I've never done anything to them."

Renamon's eyes seemed to blaze with anger before mellowing back to their sad state. _"Then they are foolish for passing up such a unique friend. _She looked right into his eyes. _" I wish I could help you, I wish I could protect you." _

Sam smiled a little wider. "I guess we both wish for too much."

"_I guess we do."_

Suddenly there was a loud bang accompanied with a blinding flash of light which caused Sam to roll right where Renamon's dissipating form was lying. The next thing Sam knew was pain then blackness.

Sam shot up breathing heavily. He looked around trying to shake out the little dots of light still lingering in his vision. He was in his bedroom lying in his bed and still wearing his clothes, minus his coat which was hanging up on the coat peg. Sam reached for his un-set alarm next to him, it read 6.47 AM.

"_Was it all just a dream?" _Sam rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of his early morning headache.

He got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside he went through the medicine cabinet, scrounging around for some painkillers. Finding an almost empty packet with only two tablets remaining he then got a small paper cup and filled it with water, taking the pills and leaning his head back waiting for the eventual relief.

He then turned his head to the left and looked at the small mirror and looked at himself. His hair was messy with bits of dried up gel stuck in it but for once his blue eyes weren't bloodshot. Sam then turned around and went to switch the shower on.

"_Wait, blue eyes? What?"_

He turned around again quickly and looked at his eyes.

They were a soft hazel again.

**So what did you think? Any good? **

**Give me your opinions and pleaseeeee don't flame it makes me sad :'( **

**BTW! The Renamon in this story is not Rika's one, she has a similar personality and her voice is identical but she isn't as super serious and all emotionally closed up as the one in Digimon Tamers. **

**Just in-case you were wondering :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Slow Realisation comes with a choice**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. And don't worry True Glint I am writing this solely because I want too. The "No Flaming" is just a warning that I will delete any hateful reviews.**

Writing fonts for all future chapters.

**Bold- Dreaming/Mind sequences **

_Italics-When characters are thinking real world or when they are talking during dreams.._

**Now then here is chapter 2 (With a title this time too) :D **

"_My eyes… were they? No I must be seeing things again. It might have just been a shimmer of light from the reflection in the window or something like that. Anyways the shower awaits!"_

After taking a shower and putting on his usual garb for the day ahead of him, Sam went about his usual duties with his… delightful dogs. Once he had done the usual shit, Sam went back inside and seeing that he had some time yet before he would have to catch the bus, for the first time ever he actually made himself some lunch.

"_Right let's see, a sandwich would be nice and perhaps an apple or two just in-case I get peckish later on. Oh and of course a mini babybell, can't not have one of those a day. Ok then, now mum can't complain about me not eating properly and to top it all off I'm actually looking forward to that nice veggie sandwich." _

As if on cue Sam's mum shouted down the stairs. "SAM YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE GET A MOVE ON AND STOP FUCKING AROUND."

Sam sighed at this slightly knowing that no matter what he did with his life his mum would never lower her voice until the day she finally loses it. _"Pff like that'll ever happen."_

After stuffing his shoes on and running upstairs to grab his coat, Sam gave a quick cya and walked outside, heading towards the forest at a reasonable pace. As he walked through its entrance he stopped walking and took a moment to look around. He could feel something on his mind, something he couldn't quite remember.

"_Help…me…please."_

"Help who?" Said Sam, saying the words out loud. Although no-one else was there to hear him.

"_Where are you?!" _His own voice lingered in his mind

"_Over…here…please...don't…go"_

There were memories. Memories of his dream that were starting to surface, knocking all random thoughts from his mind as new ones took their place.

_"I just wanted to be near someone before… before I disappear." _

Sam felt a wave of sadness fall over his mind. _"What was her name again?"_

"_What…what are you?"_

"_I'm Renamon"_

"_Renamon? As in the Digimon Renamon?"_

Sam could see the sad look in her eyes. _"Those eyes… they look so…"_

"_Yes. Although not for much longer I'm afraid."_

Sam was suddenly jostled from his trance like state as he walked into the exit gate. Shaking his head, he headed out of the forest and made his way towards the bus stop.

Once the bus arrived Sam got on it, flashed his pass and made his way to the back, sitting down in the darkest corner. Although done unintentionally this gave Sam a view of everyone on the bus, which seemed to bring him a strange form of deep satisfaction. _"Well, if I can see everyone on here without them seeing us, then there is less chance of any of them bothering me." _That seemed to make sense to Sam and so he didn't ponder on it for the rest of the journey.

When the bus had finally made it to his stop forty minutes later, Sam nodded his thanks once again and started a brisk pace towards the college.

"_Stupid traffic. It's just my luck to catch an earlier bus only for it to be late anyway," _thought a very frustrated Sam. About ten minutes later, he walked through a side entrance into the college parking and made his way towards the building. Sam stopped outside and looked through the semi-reflective glass, checking to see if Max was hiding again. Not seeing him anywhere, Sam assumed he had already made his way to class and took his hand of the glass.

His reflection suddenly flickered briefly, revealing someone standing next to him. This caused Sam to blink rapidly in surprise and when he next looked, the only reflection he could see was himself. The figure had vanished as quickly as it came.

Sam realised he was breathing rather heavily and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. _"What the hell was that, this is just too weird. First that strange dream I had, then my eyes turn blue and now I'm seeing things that aren't there… Am I going insane? No! Let's just keep our cool and get myself to class."_

Sam quickly made his way through the automatic doors, like yesterday he weaved his way through the small crowds and began to head towards the classroom he was in. He then climbed the last flight of stairs and walked to his classroom and opened the door. Once inside he took a quick look of his surroundings and noticed Max lounging on a chair in the corner. He began to make his way over to him until his current tutor Derek noticed him walking in.

"Samuel *******, you best have a damn good reason for not being on time again or you can get the hell out of my class,"

"The bus was stuck in traffic Derek, there was no way I could of got here any earlier," Sam replied.

Derek gave Sam an evil look. "You're on thin ice boy, I don't care if your bus breaks down next time. If you're late one more time you can forget about coming to my class ever again. Understand?"

"_Phew, I thought I was going to get thrown out on my ass then." _Sam thought.

He nodded his head and walked over to the chair Max had saved for him. Once Derek had started droning on about gaming mechanics, Max leaned next to Sam and started to whisper.

"Dude, I thought Derek was gonna erupt or something. Did you see that vain on his forehead? Priceless." Max started to snigger loudly which caused Derek to look in their direction.

"Is there something funny Maxwell? He asked in a condescending tone.

"No sir, just discussing gaming uhh rules. Yep gaming rules, completely on topic." Max started to sweat a little under Derek's angry glare.

"Well discuss it after I've finished talking not before." Derek's shut up or get out tone caused Max to quiet down until he had finished.

Sam on the other hand was dropping off without realising it. With Derek's dull voice ranting about some new game he had bought and the heat of a classroom without any air conditioning. Sam found his eyes closing while the sounds from the classroom drifted away.

**Dreaming**

_Sam was back in the forest, laying on the floor. It was night and there were sounds from the tree branches blowing in the wind. It all sounded eerily familiar for some reason.. He then turned having spotted his coat on the floor and went to pick it up with his hands. "Wait hands? I don't have hands, do I?" The thought came from himself and yet not himself. Sam gave himself a quick look over. He was unable to think of any coherent thought but could still feel surprise and a bunch of other emotions, too many emotions. It was almost overwhelming._

"_**Why would I be surprised about my hands?"**_

_Suddenly he was moving, heading towards the stairway out of the forest. He then jumped, physically jumped, from the bottom of the stairs and over all fifteen to the top. Strangely Sam felt no surprise from this. It actually seemed to feel natural for him, like a basic instinct. He then stopped moving and seemed to be… sniffing? Then like nothing had happened he was on the move again, still sniffing every so often. Sam stopped after reaching a house and sniffed once more. "This is it." Sam thought. Yet again the thought seemed to come from him and yet he wasn't the one who thought it at all._

_He opened the door and headed inside, his shoes slipping off without any effort. _

"_This is your house?" he thought. Suddenly a voice came from within the door on Sam's right. "Is that you Sam come here a sec and tell me what you think of these." _

"_His mother?" _

_Sam reached for the handle and opened the door stepping through and stopping in a dark corner, noticing that he was in a bigger room then before. _

"_Now then I've just finished sketching these two, which one do you think stands out more?" She showed him two pictures of what seemed to be a park and the ocean. Both were quite good in Sam's opinion but the park seemed to feel a little closer to home for him. He pointed at the park sketch causing his mum his raise an eyebrow at him. "You can talk you know," she said. Sam remained silent and simply stood there. "Right then I guess you should head upstairs, you've got college in the morning and I'm not waking you up again, I've got better things to do." _

_Sam nodded and began to make his way to the stairs. "Oh and Sam, if that Matt Greenhill and his brother attack you like they did last week do something about it ok, that's the only way you'll get them to leave you alone.". _

_He turned around and nodded briefly, then closed the door and headed up the stairs. Suddenly a wave of anger seemed to well up inside of Sam. "Matt Greenhill… I will remember that name," he thought. _

_Sam then walked into another room. This one had a bath and other utensils within it, along with a mirror. He walked up to it and looked at his reflection. Sam was wearing his clothing from the previous night and his hair was sticking up. But what really got his attention were his eyes. They weren't a soft hazel but a shocking blue, with an iris that looked thin to the point where it was almost a slit._

"_**Those eyes… they look so familiar."**_

_Sam then left the bathroom sniffing and headed towards where his scent was most prominent._

"_**My scent?"**_

_He opened the door and entered the room. "Sam sleeps here." The voice sounded familiar but had a feminine undertone to it. Sam then realised that it came from him. . _

"_**Wait that's not my voice."**_

_Sam put his coat on its peg and laid down on his bed_

"_**Of course! How could I have forgotten."**_

_Sam closed his eyes_

"_**That's not me, that's…"**_

"Renamon!"

Sam opened his eyes to find the whole class and a very pissed off looking Derek staring at him.

"Now then Sam, please tell me what *Renamon* has to do with the Mass effect 3 ending?" Derek asked.

Sam quickly collected himself. "Renamon is a new term I've seen people use when describing how bad something is. I thought you knew sorry."

"_Please work, please work, please work."_

Derek looked surprised for a moment before puffing out his chest proudly. "Of course I have and a very good point Sam. The ending was awful."

Sam nodded quickly and Derek went back to whatever he was talking about before.

"_Idiot."_

Max was staring at Sam with a look that said what was that all about?

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and continued pretending to listen to Derek.

Once class was over Sam got up quickly and half walked, half jogged down the hall and into the male bathroom. He went to one of the sinks and turned the tap on, splashing his face with the cold liquid. _" That was no more a dream I had last night then the one I just had a few minutes ago. I did meet a Digimon last night. _

Sam scrunched his face up in concentration. _We talked, she was dying, disappearing like dust in the wind. "She confessed that she didn't want to die alone" _A slight smile then came to Sam's face._" I told her about people harming me and even though she was minutes from death. She was still holding my hand, telling me that she wanted to protect me for showing her kindness. Next thing I knew there was a bright light, pain. And then… something." _

Sam looked at himself in the mirror opposite him, a slight frown upon his face. "_And what about that other dream? Was it really a dream, because it would explain how I got home last night. But it wasn't just me who went home, it was Renamon and me. It's just that Renamon was in control. I must have been unconscious or something inside my own mind… DAMNIT! This doesn't make any sense. As crazy as it is, I do believe I met a Digimon last night but can I really believe that we somehow merged together." _

Sighing heavily, Sam turned around towards the door and left the bathroom. Looking around the corridor Sam noticed that it was deserted. _"Lunchtime I'm guessing," _he thought. After making his way down the stairs, Sam headed towards the cafeteria, hoping to find Max there.

Turning the corner he was saddened to find that Max was not there. Sam was instead stuck with the two people in the college he hated the most.

"Well Nat looky here, I do believe we just found out where all the muffins went." Said Matt

"_Oh fantastic."_

"You mean he's the reason there's no muffins," Said Nat. He then stomped his way towards Sam, having an angry look on his stupid face. "Why'd you eat them all fatty, don't you get enough food already?"

Sam sighed angrily for a second. "I haven't eat any muffins idiot. You probably bought them all and then forgot, I wouldn't put it past you."

Nats angry look seemed to double up. "Don't call me stupid!"

"I didn't call you stupid," Sam retaliated. "I called you an idiot, moron"

Nat yelled something incoherent and slugged Sam right in the face knocking him down and out.

**Sam's Mind**

_Sam opened his eyes to find himself in a completely colourless room_. He stood up slowly and looked around but finding nothing of any interest.

"_Hello, can anyone hear me? Is anyone here?" Sam shouted. _

"_Hello Sam," came a voice from behind him._

_Sam spun around and gasped. There in front of him… was Renamon. _

_She looked at Sam with a smile on her muzzle. "No doubt your surprised to see me, but can I at least get a hug?"_

_Sam didn't budge an inch from his spot, fearing that this empty world might break up and swallow him whole if he to dared move._

_Renamon's smile wavered a little bit before returning. "Guess I'll go to you then." She started to walk towards Sam which snapped him out of his shock as he began to back away._

"_No.. wait… st..stay back! What's going on? Where… where am I?" Sam said, struggling to piece together a sentence. _

_Renamon's face looked slightly hurt but she continued to walk towards Sam, while he continued to walk backwards. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" She asked. "Your inside your mind and well… so am I."_

_Sam's eyes widened slightly. "Your inside my mind?" he asked. Renamon shook her head. "Well not completely, although I have been trying to talk to you all day, but I couldn't contact you because we aren't merged properly and you were conscious." _

"_Merged properly, how are we even slightly merged?" Sam asked._

"_Do you remember that flash of light that came out of nowhere last night?"_

_Sam paused for a second before nodding. "Well I don't know exactly what it was, but it felt exactly the same as the force that drew me to that doorway in my world. The only difference was you rolled right on me so instead of a doorway, it pulled me into you instead."_

_Sam stopped moving backwards and Renamon stopped just in front of him. "So that light was like a magnet trying to pull you into somewhere else?"_

_She nodded._

"_Ok as crazy as this all is I do believe you. But what about all those other things like my eyes changing colour and that dream I had?"_

_Renamon laughed. "That wasn't a dream Sam that was me taking us back to your house. You were unconscious and I wasn't so my mind took control but because we aren't merged properly I couldn't keep that control. That's also why you've been seeing bits of me briefly, like my eyes or my reflection. I've been trying to get some sort of control so we could talk."_

"_You're talking about this as if it happens to you regularly," Sam said. _

_Renamon shrugged slightly. "We Digimon have been known to bio-merge before, so I always knew that something like this can happen to one of us. Although I never expected it would happen to me."_

_Sam was silent for a second before speaking. "So now what?"_

_Renamon looked him in the eyes. "That's up to you Sam, you see the reason we haven't merged completely is because you haven't accepted me into you mind yet."_

_Sam blinked. "And if I let you into my head then what?"_

"_We'll merge together as one but will still be able to change control between the two of us, all my natural inborn abilities, including my stamina and health will mix with yours. And also my intellect will merge with yours, changing the way you comprehend certain situations. Your physical form will also match up with your new strength but won't change your body until about fourteen hours after."_

_She flashed a cheeky smile at Sam. "Not a bad thing to have really, is it?" _

_San was bewildered to say the least. "So merging with her will basically turn me into the English version of Captain America but with two minds instead of one, and possibly a tail"_

_Renamon suddenly giggled. "Don't worry, you won't have a tail."_

_Sam mouth opened in surprise. "You heard my thoughts?"_

_She nodded. "We're inside your head remember."_

"_Right… And if I say no to this?"_

_Renamon's expression become upset. "Then you would wake up and I would be thrown into a sort of limbo, only able to speak to you when you fall asleep."_

_She then went a little closer to Sam and he realised they were roughly the same height, with him being about an inch or two taller. He looked at her startling blue eyes, which seemed to have dulled into a sad state, boring into his own. _

" _Before I met you I was so lonely and when we met for the first time I could feel your loneliness too, now more than ever since we have partially merged. You showed me the only bit of kindness in my entire life when I was disappearing and I wished that I could protect you in return for that. Which if you say no I won't be able to do. But please know no matter your decision is, I will always be your friend. And we will still be able to have midnight talks." _

_She finished with a dry chuckle. Renamon then stepped back from Sam and looked down at the floor. _

_Sam had never been so conflicted in his entire life. He could choose to merge together with Renamon and gain all of her abilities, talents and physical fitness. But he would also start having to share his body with her, not to mention she would also be in his head, meaning his thoughts might not become as private as they once were. _

_So it all boils down to this. He could say yes meaning neither would ever have to worry about being alone ever again. And Renamon would protect him from whatever came their way._

_Or he could refuse. Trapping Renamon in his own personal limbo and leaving her alone except for when he was asleep. _

_Renamon suddenly felt a pair of arms envelop her and looked up to see Sam smiling._

"_Renamon this isn't an easy decision for me you know that right?" he asked._

_She nodded with an slightly frightened look in her eyes. _

"_But I could never in good conscience leave you trapped in a corner of my mind," he said. "And besides I'd like to get to know you and only talking to you in my dreams feels way to cliché for me." This time Sam was the one with the cheeky smile on his face. _

"_So this means…"_

"_That I accept you into my mind Renamon." Sam finished._

_Renamon couldn't help herself, she flung her arms around Sam and hugged him with all her strength, laughing, causing Sam to laugh with her. The white room around them glowed brightly and the sound of two people laughing faded out with an echo._

Nat walked away chortling and wiping the blood obtained from Sam's face onto his jeans. "Hehe, see that matt? Out like a bulb," Nat said.

Matt laughed with him. "That's *Out like a light* Nat, but yeah it was fucking funny."

There was a groan behind them and they turned around to see Sam standing up slowly. Matt chuckled at him.

"Guess he wants to get knocked down again. Get him Nat."

He opened his eyes and stared at Nat, before a slight smile tugged the corner of his mouth.

"_**This is going to be so much fun,"**_ Said Renamon.

**Sorry about the slight delay but inspiration ran dry for me yesterday. (Oh I rhymed) **

**Anyways as always your reviews are very much wanted. And thank you if you read the first chapter and decided to give my story a chance :D **

**Oh and just in case I didn't make it clear at the end. Sam and Renamon did merge. **

**Fight scene in next chapter. Got any questions PM me or put them down in your review and I'll try to answer them as best as I can. **

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't say we didn't warn you**

Sam was feeling very warm, not in the sense that he was ill or even hot. But in the sense that someone was holding him in a protective embrace. He could feel the college floor beneath him, the slight breeze of air drafting through the automatic doors and the scent of cheap cologne emanating of Matt who was standing all the way on the other side of the cafeteria.

"_Wait, what? How can I smell that from here?" _Sam thought_. _He suddenly heard a women's voice. And it was laughing. Although he couldn't quite place where it was coming from_. _

"_It's me Sam, don't you remember what just happened?" _

"_Yeah I just need a few… wait Renamon?"_

"_Finally, I was wondering if you'd ever remember me," _said Renamon_." Don't worry if everything is blank for a few minutes, it's a perfectly normal process. The world around you will have slowed down to a crawl too but that's just so our minds can get used to one another. It's nothing to be worried about just let your mind adapt to it."_

Sam clutched at his head, groaning slightly. _"It's fine, I think it's coming back now. Ugh… damnit. It feels like someone punched me in the face."_

It came to Sam in a flash. Matt Greenhill and his annoying voice, Nat blundering over to him, his angry face staring at him, his fist making its way towards Sam's face.

"_Oh, well that explains why I'm on the floor then," said Sam._

"_That man hurt you!" yelled Renamon._

Sam could feel her anger as if it were his own, starting to bubble just beneath the surface. While his nostrils were flaring as they sniffed the air.

"_I can smell him, he's very close. I'm going to make him swallow all his teeth. And then I'm going to grab his cowardly excuse for a brother and make him swallow him too!" _

Sam was getting more startled with every word she said. If they started a fight in college using his body, she would risk him… or was it *them* now, being kicked out or worse arrested.

"_And after he's swallowed the last toe, I'll kick him in the stomach and make him shi…"_

"_RENAMON!, _Sam shouted._ Calm down. There's no need to start a fight, I'll just get up and walk away. It's no big deal." _Sam felt her anger subside slightly as confusion took its place.

"_What? But he struck at you Sam. We can't let him get away with that, I won't let him get away with it that's for sure. _Renamon's anger flared right back up.

"_But if we start a fight inside the college I could get kicked out and removed from my course. And since I'm 19 I could get arrested too." _Sam protested.

He could feel her thinking for a moment before becoming silent. But before Sam even had a chance to breathe a sigh of relief, he felt what was unmistakably Renamon grinning inside his head.

"_Oh no, what are you thinking Renamon?" _Sam asked warily.

"_I'm thinking that we can't fight them inside this college of yours right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

Sam could almost see the grin now. _"So why don't I just lure them outside of it and fight them there instead." _She finished.

"_Hmm you know that would actually be… Hey wait a second, it's not just getting kicked out that bothers me, it's the actual fighting. Can't we just let it slide, I'm sure they'll leave us alone if we-"_

"_No Sam." Renamon said simply._

"_But we could-" _

"_No buts Sam. You forget that I walked us back to your house and met your mother. Do you remember what she said?"_

"_Um…no" _

"_She said that these two attacked you only a week ago, and I bet you walked away from that too didn't you? Well no more Sam, the only way to get them to leave you alone is to fight back."_

She could sense Sam's doubt starting to waver and continued but this time with a gentler tone.

"_Sam please, I just want to protect you, care for you and make sure nothing can harm you. But I can't do that if you won't let me. Allowing me into your mind and refusing to leave me trapped in limbo was a great sacrifice on your part, don't think that I never realised that. Remember Sam you're the first person to ever show me kindness and that to me makes you my first friend. Don't you know that it's a Digimon's purpose in life to help defend her friends, no matter what form she is in."_

Her kind words washed over Sam like a balm, making him feel special for the first time in a long time.

"_Ok Renamon, I understand that you just want to protect me, and for me to refuse that would be very hurtful for you wouldn't it," said Sam. _

"_Yes it would Sam, I am your friend and I will always defend you. Being unable to do that will hurt me like no wound ever could."_

"_Well then since every time I walk away those two win, let's make sure they lose this time eh." _

"_Yes, let's do it," _agreed Renamon.

Sam could feel Renamon's presence start to get stronger and stronger, while the protective embrace seemed to cover Sam completely. Enveloping him in a yellow light. His eyes shimmered from a soft hazel to Renamon's shocking blue and he could feel power coursing through him. He felt as if he was being held tightly and yet comfortably as Renamon's mind put his own behind hers.

"_We aren't fighting them together Renamon?" _said Sam

"_Not yet no, these guys hurt you and makes it personal for me. Besides I figured you'd want to take a back seat seeing as you dislike fighting."_

"_Ok, but next time we'll do it together."_

"_I'll hold you to that," Renamon chuckled._

Nat was walking away chortling and wiping the blood obtained from Sam's face onto his jeans. "Hehe, see that Matt? Out like a bulb," he said.

Matt laughed with him. "That's *Out like a light* Nat, but yeah it was fucking funny."

There was a groan behind them and they turned around to see Renamon standing up slowly. Matt chuckled at her.

"Guess Sam wants to get knocked down again. Get him Nat."

She opened her eyes and stared at Nat, before a slight smile tugged the corner of her mouth.

"_**This is going to be so much fun,"**_ Said Renamon.

Matt looked at her with a cocky grin. "Oh really? It didn't seem as much fun when Nat knocked you out did it."

Renamon looked over at Matt using all of her patients to stop herself from attacking him. _**"Big talk from a coward like you. Tell me do you always send idiotic fools to fight for you or do you actually ever plan on growing a pair and start fighting me yourself?"**_

"_How has he not noticed the change in our voice yet?" asked Sam._

"_The arrogant have a way of being so stuck up their own ass that I suspect the only voice he hears is his own," replied Renamon. _

Sam snickered, _"Must get dull."_

"_To him? Doubtful."_

The sound of Matts voice snapped Renamon back to reality.

"Wow Sammy, that's a whole new vocabulary you've got there. Tell ya what, I'll fight you right now if a beating is what your gagging for."

Renamon shook her head. _**"Not inside the building, let's take this outside unless you actually want to get kicked of your course."**_

Matt blinked, obviously not having of thought of that when he sent Nat to beat Sam up again. "Very well then, come on Nat. I know just the place where I can kick his ass."

He walked out of the building with Nat plodding behind him. Renamon followed both of them as they lead her to an alleyway a short distance from the college. Matt then turned towards her and started to speak.

"Is this abandoned enough for you Sam? Or would you like to back out and run while you still can."

Renamon looked at Matt with a wicked smile and then looked at Nat. "_**How about this. I'll beat both of you two, to within an inch of your life at the same time and then you never bother us again."**_

Matt looked at Renamon with surprise etched all over his face, before quickly settling back to his cocky grin. "Well well Sam's stepping up. Tell me, is this the part where I'm supposed to run away in fear?

"_**No, it's the part where you shut up and actually start fighting. Or did you just plan on running your mouth all day?" **_Renamon replied.

"_Are you sure you'll be alright Renamon?" asked Sam. _

Renamon felt Sam's concern, not from her about to fight but from the thought that she might get hurt. At that one moment, for some reason she couldn't understand. Renamon felt a sort of giddy happiness that he was concerned for her.

"_Don't worry Sam, I'll be fine. Besides I used to fight Digimon remember, if anything this should just be funny." _

"Fine." snapped Matt. "Come on Nat lets kick his ass."

They both charged at Renamon with their fists raised in a threatening manner. Nat swung first, aiming for Renamon's head, while Matt aimed for her stomach. Renamon smirked at their obvious moves and caught Nat's first with her hand, twisting it sharply and causing Nat to scream. She then sidestepped out of Matt's way while simultaneously raising her own fist and smashing it into his stomach, causing him to fly a few feet backwards. Renamon then twisted Nat's arm, making him turn so his back was in front of her. She then brought her right arm back, before hitting his back with her palm and making him fly over to the ground where Matt was lying.

"_Whoa… Renamon, that was amazing!" _Sam exclaimed.

Renamon gave a mental giggle and had a happy smile on her face, pleased that Sam was giving her praise. _"Ha ha thanks Sam, lucky for them I wasn't even trying. Otherwise I'd doubt they would actually get back up." _

"_Are you kidding? I'll be surprised if they get back up at all. You just kicked the crap out of them."_

"Ugh, what the fuck, how did you just fucking do that?" Matt groaned painfully. "This…this isn't over". He then stood up awkwardly and pulled an equally in pain Nat with him. "Come on Nat we can take him this time, that was just a lucky few punches."

Nat however looked at Renamon as if she was the devil. His cheeks were slightly red from exertion and his eyes were wide in what looked like fear. "I don't know Matt, something doesn't feel right with him man. I mean look at his eyes, they look… well, different. And he sounds kinda funny too."

Renamon had to stifle a laugh as she watched Nat struggle to think. _"It figures that the stupid one would be the first to notice something different. Is he normally this thick Sam or is it just an off day for him?" _

She heard Sam give a short bark of laughter. _"Are you kidding Renamon? That he has actually put this much thought in at all is a miracle in itself. Just make sure to step back if his ears begin to puff out steam." _

"_Ha! Sure thing." _

Matt looked at Nat as if he had grown another nose. "What are you talking about Nat? No, never mind. I don't care for your opinion right now, let's just beat the crap out of him already and get outa here."

Renamon gave him a cold look and stood back into an aggressive stance. "_**If you try this again, I'll make sure this time around you lose a few teeth."**_ She paused. "_**Or break a few bones. Either way I'll make sure it's fun." **_Renamon then looked Nat in the eyes." _**I promise you that."**_

Nat looked like he was about to shit himself in fear. "Come on Matt let's just go already. Fatbo- I mean Sam is making me nervous. Can't we just go?"

Matt looked at Nat incredulously, before pushing him out the way and his expression reverting back into a snarl. "Fine! If you wanna be a big baby about this then stay outa my way. I'm not about to let this loser beat me."

He then started to run at Renamon, looking at her murderously and yelling like a madman. Just as he was about to make contact, Renamon ducked down and put her shoulder into his stomach, lifting him up slightly and flipping him onto his back. He landed with a wheeze and started to cough, winded.

Renamon looked down at him with a snarl on her lips. _**"You really are just a pathetic little boy aren't you." **_She then turned to Nat. _**"And you better start running, before you get something more than just a few bruises."**_

Nat yelped in fear and ran past both of them and out of the alleyway. Matt scrambled up and made to run too but Renamon wasn't having any of that. In her eyes this male human was the one who caused Sam the most grief… and pain. And so there was no way she was just gonna let him run. Not without a few fair warnings anyway.

Matt suddenly found himself back on the ground and tried to get back up. But it was a little hard when Renamon's shoe was pressing on his chest. Hard.

"_**Did you really think I'd let you simply run away after all you've done to him?." **_Renamon asked.

Matt stared back at her in fear and confusion. "Done to him? Him who uhh max? Look I'll leave him and you alone from now on I promise. I won't even speak to you, I swear." .

"_Who's Max Sam?" _asked Renamon.

"_Oh Max. He's my best friend. And he's been bullied by Matt just as much as I have. Well, expect from being beaten up that is."_

Renamon felt slightly jealous when Sam said Max was his best friend, but let it slide seeing how Max had been there longer then she had. _"At least Max wasn't female." _She thought to herself.

"_What was that?"_ Asked Sam.

"_Hmm? Oh nothing."_

Renamon then looked down at Matt and put her face close to his. _**"If I see you come anywhere near us ever again with your cowardly brute and start spouting your bullshit. I will personally hunt you down and leave you in so much pain that this.**_ She pushed down on Matt's chest harshly. _**"This will seem like a light tap compared to what I will put you through. Understood?" **_

Her blue eyes seem to rip into Matt's soul as he nodded rapidly.

"_**Good, now get out of my sight and start running. And don't stop until you're at least a few miles away. Then I won't have to keep smelling that horrible cologne.**_

"Wha-?" Matt tried to ask.

"_**NOW!" **_

Matt ran out of the alleyway like he was being chased by a pack of wild dogs. Renamon laughed as she saw him nearly trip over himself.

"_I believe I've made my point here, don't you think so Sam?" _she asked.

"_Yes I believe you did." _He was silent for a few seconds before continuing. _"Thanks Renamon, I could never of been brave enough to do something like that, not to mention they probably would of killed me or at least hospitalised me."_

"_I don't think so Sam, I think that you're stronger then you might think. And well, you will be when you wake up tomorrow anyway."_

"_I know but still, thank you for protecting me. None of my friends have done that for me before."_

"_Not even Max?" _she asked quietly.

"_No… not even Max." _Sam replied just as quietly.

Both Renamon and Sam were silent for a few moments, collecting their thoughts.

"_Hey Sam, I think I've done enough for now, you take over."_

Sam's body was covered in a yellow glow like before as Renamon's mind and Sam's switched places. His eyes shimmered back to hazel and the power that was coursing through Renamon dulled down to somewhere in-between Sam's strength and her own.

Sam opened his eyes and took a deep breath so as to steady himself, the exertion hitting him hard briefly before disappearing. _**"Right then, b**_ack to being me," he said out loud. His voice having finished changing back to normal, the yellow glow around Sam faded away.

"_You still there Renamon?" _Sam asked.

He heard her chuckle softly inside his head. _"You can't get rid of me that easily Sam. Besides you know that I can't leave you right? We're merged together."_

"_Not that I'd ever leave him even if I could." _She thought to herself.

"_Yeah I know, just checking. I don't know how this merging thing works remember. You told me about how I'd benefit from you and that you'd be trapped if I refused you into my mind. But apart from that I don't really know that much." _Sam finished.

"_To be fair Sam neither do I. I mean I know the basics, but other stuff like splitting and even Digivolving is a complete blank to me."_

At the mention of Digivolving Sam's mouth fell open in shock. _"Wait, so there's a possibility of us being able to Digivolve? If that ever happens it's definitely going to be interesting. But if we do Digivolve does that mean I'll change into something else?"_

Renamon gave a mental shrug. _"I'm not sure Sam, I mean when other Digimon Digivolve they always look different. But I don't know how that'll work when we're half human, half Digimon."_

"_It's fine Renamon, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."_

"_I guess we will. Right then what now?"_

Sam checked his watch and blanched. It read 14.00 PM. And unfortunately for Sam his class finished half an hour ago.

"Great, Derek is going to flip his shit when I come in tomorrow." Sam muttered to himself. He felt apologetic waves coming of Renamon before she even had the chance to talk.

"_It's no biggy Renamon, I'll think of something or other to say to him tomorrow. Let's just go home." _Sam thought to her quickly.

He heard her sigh and then felt a random spike of excitement come of her.

"_Well to make it up to you anyway, let's go out for a little test run tomorrow. I bet my right arm that you're going to enjoy it." _Renamon finished with a little squeak of excitement, followed up with a nervous laugh for the squeak.

Sam shook his head with a laugh and began to walk to the bus stop, already looking forward to the next day.

**Holy shit you have no idea how much college stuff I've had to do just to get back to writing this. **

**Anyways that was (Technically) my first ever written fighting scene. Did feel a bit small though, I almost decided to allow Matt a knife, and you know Renamon. She's has something sharp of her own and I don't just mean her tongue. But alas it felt to soon and I felt like I should save that for a real fight. **

**As always if you have any questions PM me or post it in a review. (But review anyway, I'm feeling slightly starved over here) **

**Til next time then**

**Peace out :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformation And Test Run**

Sam was standing in a familiar white room. He looked around getting the sensation that he was not alone. Seeing that he could do nothing else, Sam decided to start walking and see if he could get anywhere. Suddenly he felt someone's eyes on him, or rather the better term is that he _sensed _someone's eyes on him. He looked around again, peeling his eyes for any sort of movement. All of a sudden he was tackled to the ground hard. It was on top of him, he could feel its breath as it got closer and closer to his face. It raised its paw and… started to tickle his side.

"_Renamon ple… please stop. I can't, Ha! No stop!" _Sam was spluttering, laughing uncontrollably and trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"_No can do Sam, you lost the game. Therefore I get the prize and you get to lay there and take it. Besides you said yes when I asked if you wanted to play a game."_

Sam looked up at her with his best unhappy face that he could manage, although due to her constant tickling it didn't last very long. _"Yeah I did but I didn't think that this was what you had in mind, I thought you meant twenty questions or something."_

Renamon stopped her tickling momentarily, gazing down at Sam with an inquisitive look on her face. _"This twenty questions, how do you play it?" _She asked.

"_Well it's pretty simple to be fair. We just take turns in asking the other questions and when we have asked twenty we stop"_

Renamon got of Sam and offered her paw to help him back up too. He took it and with a quick snap of his fingers two chairs materialised into the empty room.

_Hmm it's missing something, one second," _said Sam.

He closed his eyes and started to think of what else he could bring into the lifeless room. Suddenly the whole room glowed yellow and a number of household objects materialized into the space. There were the two chairs, a fireplace mixed in with a carpet and rug, a small coffee table and a double bed in the corner. All in all a relaxing and comfortable room.

Renamon stared at Sam in slight shock, her mouth slightly open. _"How…how did you do that?"_

Sam merely grinned at her and sat on one of the chairs, gesturing for her to do the same. _"Is that one of your questions Renamon?"_

Renamon went to the chair and sat down on it, sticking her tongue out at Sam. _"Actually yes it is, how did you just do that?"_

Sam grinned and gave a small shrug. _"I guess the term *my mind, my rules* works here_." Renamon gave him a fake hurt look, pouting slightly.

"_Ok fine, our mind, our rules. Better?" _he grumbled

"_Much." _She replied. _"So then since I asked you a question, you ask me one right?" _

Sam nodded and thought briefly before a small smirk came to his lips. _"Alright here's one for you. Where are you most ticklish?"_

Renamon moved uncomfortably in her seat before muttering something incomprehensible.

"_Sorry didn't quite here that." _Sam had a rather large smirk on his face now.

Renamon sighed before repeating what she said. "_I said just above my tail."_

Sam's eyebrow quirked up slightly. "_Ooook then, good to know. Anyway it's your turn."_

Renamon seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments before a small smirk of her own graced itself on her muzzle. "_Alright how about this. When I told you my name you recognised it. But from what I've gathered Digimon don't exist here, only humans and a few other species, not species of data though. So how did you know who and what I was?"_

Sam looked a bit nervous, unsure on how she would react to being told that every human that watched the show thought that she wasn't real. _"Well, uh you see…"_

Renamon gave Sam a funny look. Watching him trying to piece together a sentence seemed highly amusing to her. _"Come on, how do you know?"_

Sam took a deep breath, preparing himself for the possibility of an upset Renamon. _"Well you see back when I was a child we had a show which we watched on something called a television. This is sort of like a window that you look at. It shows you all sorts of stuff, ranging from fiction to fact. Do you follow me?"_

Renamon looked slightly confused but nodded, signalling for Sam to continue.

"_Right, well like I said there was a show I watched when I was a child. It was called…Digimon. I'll tell you the plot later but it basically showed the digital world and of course Digimon. And that's how I know what and who you are."_

Renamon looked slightly shocked and even a little bit upset. _"So I'm just a piece of fiction to you humans? I don't exist and I'm nothing more than something you see on a magical window?" _She looked at Sam as he seemed to try and formulate an answer. "_Sam. Am I real? To you I mean, am I real enough for you? Am I good enough for you?" _Her voice broke a little at the last few words as she struggled to keep her composure.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes and got up of his seat, rushing over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "_Of course you are. What kind of a question is that? Why would you even think that? I mean I understand that you're upset but do you think I would have let you into my mind if you weren't and I quote. *Good enough*._

Renamon stared at Sam with a strange expression on her face, looking at one of his hands touching her. Then finally she smiled, her eyes twinkling. _"Thank you, I'm sorry for doubting you Sam. Forgive me."_

"_Thiers nothing to forgive Renamon, let's just forget about it and move on. It's my turn now anyway."_

He took his hands of her and started to walk back to his chair. _"Wait!" _shouted Renamon. Sam jumped slightly and turned around with his eyebrow raised.

Renamon coughed awkwardly before continuing. _"Can you… I mean can we umm, hug?" _

Sam looked at her with a little bit of surprise but smiled warmly. "_Um sure, come here then." _Renamon ran over to him and quickly put her arms around him. Sam chuckled quietly and put his own arms around her.

They remained that way for a while. Renamon was feeling very comfortable and defiantly not wanting to let go anytime soon. She made a point of this by snuggling her muzzle under his chin. And Sam was feeling a strange mixture of emotions. But felt content and was happy that she was happy. Until he felt something touching the back of his neck, breaking their relaxing moment.

"_Renamon?"_

"_Yes Sam?"_

"_Umm your tail is sort of wrapped around me."_

"_And?"_

"_And it's kind of tickling my neck a little."_

Renamon opened her eyes and saw that her tail was indeed wrapped around Sam's waist, stroking the back of his neck soothingly. She quickly retracted it and backed away with an apology.

"_Why was my tail doing that, it's never done that. I must have just been really comfortable and my tail was just doing that subconsciously. I can't think of anything except… no it's just a subconscious reaction, there is no way it can be __**that**__. Right?" _

"_Um Renamon, hello. You there?" _asked Sam.

"_Yeah I'm good. Sorry let's just uhh, it's your turn now right?" _She stopped spluttering words and looked at Sam with an innocent look on her face.

Sam looked at her with an almost unnoticeable smirk and was about to reply. Suddenly the room glowed bright yellow signifying the end of their physical time together, seeing that they could only touch each other when Sam slept. They both looked at each other once more, before the light blinded Sam's eyes and he fell into nothingness.

The first thing Sam noticed was that he was sleeping on his stomach, the other thing he noticed was that it wasn't uncomfortable like it usually was. Feeling drowsy and confused, Sam dragged himself of his bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Once inside he turned on the sink and splashed some water over his face whilst wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He then turned towards the mirror and opened his mouth in shock.

It was almost surreal for him, to stare into that mirror… and see someone he never thought he could be staring back at him. His hair had changed slightly, gaining golden yellow tips and having grown an inch or two making him look like a Japanese anime character. Any and all fat that he had before had vanished, having turned into pure muscle but not like a bodybuilder. It more like the build of a light heavyweight boxer. He could also feel some sort of strength inside him...No not strength. Power, pure absolute power.

"Holy fuck, what the hell…is this what you meant when you said my body would change?" muttered Sam.

"_Pretty much yeah, I like it and from the emotions I'm getting you I'm guessing you like it too," _replied Renamon. Although Sam didn't know it she was very happy that he seemed pleased with his bodies' adaption to her DNA.

Sam took one last look at himself before grinning and taking his clothes off so he could have a shower. "Renamon, do you mind umm not looking when I shower. It can get quite…awkward otherwise."

"_Come on Sam it can't be that bad, besides it'd not like I'm renting your mind or anything I'm here for the long haul. So don't you think it makes sense to get used to me… gazing in your direction every once in a while?" _

Sam was feeling so flustered that he didn't notice the slight seductive tone in her last few words. "I err suppose that makes some sense, I'll just be quick." After a fast and for Sam, slightly uncomfortable shower, he went back into his room to get dressed but quickly came across a problem.

"Oh fantastic I knew I hadn't figured out something, my clothes don't bloody fit." He could hear Renamon giggling loudly, and so he shook his head with a grimace. "You might find this funny but I don't, I mean come on what am I supposed to wear for college today.

"_He he I don't know Sam, maybe you can wrap your um lower clothes with some rope or something."_

"Hmm not a bad idea but I think I'll just use a belt. I don't really wanna hurt myself with some rope. Seriously rope burn hurts like hell."

Renamon seemed to laugh even louder at that making Sam believe he had said something stupid. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"_You think that…ha…rope can hurt us…ha ha ha." _He heard Renamon starting to take deep breaths to stop herself from choking although she still giggled occasionally.

"Well it can, cant it? I mean I once got a really bad case of rope burn from a dare I did with… um anyway why wouldn't it hurt me?"

"_Tell you what Sam, you go and get dressed and when we go for are little test run I'll show you. Sound far?" _

Sam nodded his head and made his way with a belt he had found in a long forgotten draw. He was quite surprised when it didn't feel tight enough until it reached the last hole. After finding a plain black top he hadn't worn since his early school days, he made his way back to the bathroom and made to style his hair like he usually did. Which also proved to be a bit of a problem because not only would it not move from its wild look but the when the gel made contact it just seemed to slide of his hair like water.

Actually when he really felt his hair, he found that he couldn't bend it properly or even move it in the slightest. "What's this made out of steel?" he said with frustration. Renamon didn't answer this time leaving him confused and a little bit annoyed but no matter, he turned around and made his way downstairs, chucking his much looser black coat on at the same time. Making sure his badge was on Sam opened the front door, gave a quick goodbye and made his way outside and towards the forest.

"_You're going to enjoy this Sam I promise you." _Said Renamon, who had seemingly decided to come out of her prolonged silence.

"_I believe you, but what kind of err test run is this going to be because… Oh for fuck sake the bus! It's about to get here in two minutes. Damn, next time remind me not to try and style my hair for ten minutes because it didn't work anyway."_ Sam prepared himself to start running only for Renamon to stop him.

"_Wait! Don't head for the bus. I take it you remember your way to college of by heart right?"_

"_Yeah, I've been going there for a year now this is my second." _He replied.

"_Good, now then time for your test run. First thing first, I want you us to merge now. We are out of sight so no one should see us and besides no one else aside from us can see that glow when we merge so it should be safe even if we are surrounded my other humans. _

"_But what about our voice, won't that be noticeable?"_

"_No, when we merge we should be able to choose the way our voice sounds. Only if one of us is unconscious or like last time when we weren't merged together will our voice sound strange. Oh and emotion might change it as well although I'm not sure what type so be careful."_

Once Sam had took all this in he started to focus on merging. _"I can't do it, I don't know how Renamon. Every time I try I seem to hit some sort of wall._

"_That's because your trying to force it, you need to ease into it Sam. If you keep trying to force it then your mind can become fractured so just take a breath and try again." _

Sam nodded and tried to do what she said. He took a deep steady breath and focused, trying ever so gently to ease his mind through the barrier. He could feel the wall become softer and more liquidated, until he finally breached it and made his way to the other side.

Instantly he felt the changes. The power that he felt coursing through him seemed to boil softly, indicating that he could now use it properly. His eyes shimmered from his hazel to Renamon's blue and to his surprise he felt his canines grow and become sharper. Not to the point where they stuck out of his mouth but enough to make them graze his tongue slightly. Thankfully though their points didn't touch it only the sides. Lastly he felt his ears change, the tips looking more elfish. Though this needn't be a worry since they were well hidden under his hair.

All of this took place in only a few seconds but it felt a lot longer to Sam. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly in order to get his vision back to full focus. Then he noticed something… in a lot of different ways.

"_Whoa Renamon, I can see everything all the way to the end of the forest and the smells, wow the smells. Is this what it is like for you normally? Oh my god I can hear everything! That ant climbing up that leaf and those squirrels yapping on top of that tree."_

Renamon chuckled lightly at Sam's appreciation towards her natural senses. _"Pretty much, and if you think that's good just you wait until we really get started. It's time to for your test run and as you and I just heard the bus leave I'd recommend getting a move on."_

"_Right ok but what am I doing exactly?" _he asked.

"_We're going to run to college Sam and before you start yapping nonsense on how we can't run that far, I bet you that we can reach it before the bus does."_

Sam was shaking his head in disbelief but decided to comply, after all what did he have to lose. He started to run through the forest at what he thought was his usual pace… until he really started to run.

It was like he could see every turn, twist and corner. Every detail of everything in front and behind him seemed to just sit there in his mind, telling him which way wouldn't cause him to crash into something. Not that he actually could, his balance and mobility seemed to have evolved to such a state where tripping into something seemed laughable.

Everything seemed to blur past him as he got out of the forest and headed onto the street. _"Won't people see us Renamon, it isn't exactly deserted at this time." _Sam asked.

"_Ha! See us? I doubt that Sam. To every other human we are moving at such a speed that we are invisible to the naked eye, the only thing they will notice will be a small breeze of wind if we get too close to them…but just to make sure watch this."_

Sam suddenly felt the urge to jump and against his better sense he actually did, flying through the air at a controlled yet very fast pace. "HOLY SHIT! We are not going to do what I think we are right?" He felt a bit of dread as Renamon only replied with an evil sounding laugh.

He then landed on a building and began doing what could only be described as parkour or free running. He jumped, climbed and ran up buildings until he saw that his little village was becoming distant and the town where his college was became more prominent. Sam then noticed his bus speeding along next to him and decided to pull a little bit of fun on the unsuspecting bus driver. He jumped of the building he just climbed up on and landed on the bus silently, he then saw an open window on the back of it and noticed that the back of the bus was empty. Quickly and without any noise he climbed through the window and sat down on the back seat, with no one having noticed him.

The bus then began to slow down at one of its earlier stops before the college. Sam took this moment to walk down to the door and gave the driver his thanks. The driver nodded his head and waved him of, looking down at the ticket box… before realising that he never saw Sam that morning and hadn't picked him up at one of the stops either. Bewildered he looked up and went to call him back only to find that he was nowhere to be seen, confused he looked back at the road and began to continue on with his usual journey.

Sam and Renamon however were laughing like idiots as they quickly lost the sight of the bus driver and began to sprint towards college, making it towards the side entrance and stopping after hiding behind a large multi-coloured bush. Like before he focused and de-merged from Renamon until he looked like he did when he first woke up this morning.

"_Ok you win the bet, damn I really didn't see myself doing that today." _said Sam.

"_Told you ya would, anyway I can't wait to see what this college of yours entails. I think it's going to be fun_." She replied.

Smiling slightly, Sam made his way around the bush and headed inside the college. Instantly a small group of three walked towards Sam at a fast pace startling him into an almost aggressive stance.

"Easy there cowboy, we all just wanted to say thanks for what ya did yesterday." Said one of them. She was a girl about his own age and had a sort of western look to her.

Sam was confused. "What I did yesterday, what do you mean?" he asked.

Another one of them, a boy this this time, laughed loudly. "Look at you trying to act all modest, you kicked the crud outta the Greenhill bro's that's what. We saw them running outta that alleyway down near the college with their tails between their legs and then you just waltz outta there and walk away like it was nothing. Those tits have been giving everyone trouble for almost two years and now they've stopped altogether and have even apologised to the people they tormented. So yeah that's what we're thanking you for."

Sam gained a sheepish expression on his face and looked down. "It's no problem, I mean it wasn't exactly my first choice but you know sometimes enough is enough and you just got to stick up for yourself."

Renamon chose this moment to add her own comment in.

"_Exactly Sam, I told you that this would go down well and now look. Those people are thankful and I doubt those foolish brothers will try anything to anyone now."_

Sam nodded slightly so it wouldn't be seen by anyone but her and looked up at the group. "Well err thanks for the thanks I guess, I'm Sam *******, nice to meet you." He put his hand out to shake.

The girl took a step forward and shook his hand, wincing slightly but still smiling.

"Well I'll be Sam that's a mighty strong grip ya got there, my names Cassie and this here is Jake and Alex."

Jake shook his hand," Good to meet you Sam, we aren't exactly the most normal people you'll see but I'm sure you're not either, I mean come on where's the fun in that?" He had a slight American accent leaving Sam wondering how he met up with the other two. He also had short spiky blond hair and a tattoo of a bird of some sort on the side of his face.

"You have no idea how right you are Jake, I am defiantly not your normal human being but I have no problem with that." said Sam. He looked to his left and saw his reflection in the semi reflective windows. It flickered until it was Renamon staring back at Sam with a wicked smile and twinkling eyes. Before vanishing and returning his reflection back to normal.

Sam shook his head and shook Alex's hand. "Well supado Sam, Cassie here is ma little sis and Jake and I have known each other for bout forever. But he's right we all aint exactly normal but I think ya'l aint either. He like Cassie had a slight southern accent which didn't quite mix in with his gothic look of long black hair and studs everywhere on his body.

"Well it's been fun meeting you but I've got to go to class before my tutor blows a fuse or something. Wanna meet up later?" asked Sam.

Cassie flashed him a smile and nodded. "Sure thing Sam we all wanna talk with ya'l later anyways, lets meet up over by the abandoned railway at lunch. Ya know it?"

"Sure, it's a little out of town right?"

She nodded, "Yep shouldn't be much of a distance for a guy like you, catch ya laters."

They all waved and walked away while Sam headed in the other direction towards his class.

"_Sam something felt weird with those people, I don't exactly know what but I could feel something when you shook their hands." _Said Renamon.

"_What do you mean?" _he thought back.

"_I'm not sure yet but let's go and meet them when you have your lunch break thing because I want to find out."_

"_Sure thing, I'm a little curious now too." _And with that they headed through the door and into Sam's class.

"Samuel *******, do you mind telling me where the hell you were yesterday boy because I'm very sure I didn't give you permission to leave."

"Oh great…"

**Guess who didn't disappear? Huh, huh you get it yet? That's right, it's a me ****Zamairiac. **

**Anyways I'm back baby, sorry for the wait but college is heavy with coursework right now and I've only just caught up. (Phew) **

**But anyway to make it up for ya I've made this chapter extra long and extra juicy… not like that people jeez :P **

**Not sure when next chapter will be up but just know that I will upload it at some point. I'm tired of abandoning my stories. **

**I don't like to beg but… reviews pleaseeeee. I appreciate the follows and favs but some written opinions would be nice :D **

**Once again I will answer all questions and will respond to any advice given (Within reason, come on guys I'm a busy man) **

**Peace out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're Not Alone**

"Samuel *******, do you mind telling me where the hell you were yesterday boy because I'm very sure I didn't give you permission to leave."

"Oh great…"

Derek's glare seemed to intensify, seemingly infuriated by Sam's words. "What was that boy? Let me guess. I'm sorry Derek it won't ever happen again I promise." He emphasized his last few words by pointing a long wooden stick he used for the blackboard at Sam's face.

Unknowingly to Derek and the rest of the class watching them, Sam was having a major internal battle against Renamon.

"_How dare he talk to you that way, sure you missed your class but that's no reason to talk to you like you're a piece of shit," _said a very angry Renamon.

"_Yeah I know Renamon I feel the same way but he is the teacher or more importantly my tutor so it's not like I can do anything without getting kicked out."_

Derek's smiled evilly at Sam, still pointing the stick at him. "Well come on then boy. Say it."

Sam sighed slightly, "I'm sorry Derek it won't happen again I promise."

Derek looked at Sam with a smug look on his face, "Very good boy but next time this happens I might just bring in your parents, perhaps your father."

At this Renamon felt waves of sadness coming from Sam. She was about to ask why before he interrupted her. "My Dad died when I was thirteen Derek so I think you'll probably have some trouble with that." he said bitterly.

Derek clicked his tongue and smirked slyly at Sam so only he could see it. "Such a shame but I guess I don't need to know where you probably got this childish attitude of being late from, seeing that he wasn't strong enough to stay alive and raise you." He then stared at Sam who to his surprise had an emotionless look on his face.

Inside of Sam's mind Renamon's mouth had opened in shock, unable to believe that this man had just said that. She was about to yell to Sam about being let out again when she felt wave upon wave of emotions flying from him. Anger, hatred, remorse, depression and worse of all to her was the last one. A feeling of nothingness, just a void of no emotion whatsoever.

"_Sam… are you…ok?" _Renamon asked tenderly, hoping for some sort of reaction.

She got no answer from him as he continued to give of waves of emptiness. The next voice she heard was Derek's and so she looked back through Sam's vision to see what he was saying.

"Well anyway boy go and sit down, I've got a class to teach and you're holding that up." He raised his stick up and made to tap Sam's shoulder with it.

Renamon had lost every ounce of patients with this man and seeing him about to touch Sam with that piece of wood had pushed it out of whatever limitations she had left. Quick as a flash Sam's eyes turned blue and he caught the stick with his left hand, snapping it with the other and throwing the pieces behind Derek's shoulders where they embedded themselves in the wall.

She was about to attack Derek before she heard Sam's voice from within her. "_Don't do it Renamon, he isn't worth it and besides Max is here, he'll notice if I look even the slightest bit different and we don't need that kind of attention."_

"_But Sam he said those things about your father, blatantly said them. Those foolish brothers were one thing but this…"_

"_I know Renamon but please…let's just let this one slide for now. No physical violence ok."_

With a growl she forced herself to calm down and narrowed her eyes at Derek who was currently looking at her with surprise etched all over his face. She walked up to him and started to talk in a quiet enough voice so that only he could hear.

"_**You are very lucky that I have a nice side because otherwise you'd be paste all over the floor. Now be a good man and continue teaching and don't even think about forcing us out of this course. If you check the top left corner of the room you'll see why." **_

With that her eyes changed back to hazel and Sam was in control once again. He walked over to his seat and sat down, the whole class staring at him. Sam simply smiled and looked briefly in the corner Renamon had pointed out to Derek. There was a camera there that had just recorded all of what Derek had said and thus Sam had enough evidence to get Derek fired if he ever said anything to him again or tried to get him kicked out.

Derek had noticed this too and with a panicky look in Sam's direction he picked up his second stick and continued to teach, his eyes flickering back in Sam's direction every so often.

Sam felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head around to see Max giving him a weird look.

"What the hell was that all about Sam? I mean good job on the stick throwing and all but did you just scare the teacher or something because he keeps looking at you like you just threatened to rip of his nuts"

Sam chuckled lightly before shaking his head and started whispering to Max. "It's nothing to worry about Maxie, I didn't threaten anyone. So let's just get this work done and get on with the day."

Max looked disgruntled at this but turned around and got back on with his work. Sam on the other hand was still thinking about what Derek had just said, it had been a while since anyone had mentioned his dad seeing as it was still a sore topic.

"_Sam… what happened to your father?" _asked Renamon.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes slightly as he started to remember the day when he lost him.

"_It was my thirteenth birthday, everything was supposed to be fun and happy… and it was I suppose, at least until the phone call came."_

_**Six Years Ago**_

_It had just turned nine in the evening and in Sam's living room everyone was waiting for him to finally blow out the candles that would signify his new age. The door opened and Sam walked in accompanied by none other than his dad Steven. He was a tall man with a bodybuilders form, wild brown hair and hazel eyes. _

"_I hope you've enjoyed your big day son." _He said.

_Sam looked up at him with a wide smile and nodded franticly. "It's been brill Dad, I can't believe how many presents I got."_

_Steven chuckled lightly and sat down with Sam on the chair next to him. The whole group of people then started singing happy birthday while Sam's smile grew wider and his eyes shined brightly. _

"_Happy birthday to youuu." And with that Sam blew out the candles and made a wish as was tradition to his family._

"_I wish that one day I can have a friend… a true friend." He wished._

_The whole group cheered and clapped as he opened his eyes and looked up smiling at his dad. _

_Steven then stood up and made his way to the door. _

"_Where are you going dad?" Sam asked._

_He turned to Sam and smiled. "I'm just going to get some stuff from the shops, I'll be back in a bit son I promise, I have no plans on missing the rest of your birthday." He then gave Sam a fatherly hug and made his way out of the house._

_Sam heard the car leaving the drive and went to sit down on his sofa after getting some cake of course. _

_About twenty minutes later the house phone rang and his mother June went up to get it. Sam was about to take a bite of his cake when he heard a heart wrenching cry coming from the hall. Instantly everyone in the room rushed into the hall asking what was wrong, Sam pushed his way through them being scared for his mom. _

"_Mom what is it? What's wrong?" he asked._

_She looked up at Sam with tears streaming down her cheeks and pulled him to her, embracing him tightly. _

"_It's… oh Sam, it's your father…he… he had an accident." _

_Sam's eyes widened as he started to shake. "Is… is he coming home?"_

_His mom said nothing and just looked down at the floor. The silence was enough for Sam to guess at what had happened as tears started to well up in his eyes._

"_No… no he can't, he promised he'd come home… HE PROMISED!" Sam dropped to the floor and started to cry, holding his mom tightly as the full realisation of what had happened sank in. _

"_He promised, he promised, he promised… Dad"_

_**Present Time**_

"_Sam… I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what you went through._

"_It's fine Renamon, I mean it still hurts to think about him but he once told me something to deal with situations like this."_

"_Oh? What did he say?" _

"_He told me that what is past is past and so there is no need to touch a subject that just opens old wounds."_

Renamon nodded in his head. A smile on her face. "_Truer words were never spoken Sam, your dad sounds like a very wise man."_

"_He was yeah…"_

And with that the lesson droned on and Sam tried to get back to finishing his work while Renamon was still thinking about the other humans they both met earlier.

At about twelve Derek told everyone to pack there things away and to go to lunch. Sam quickly got his bag, swung it over his shoulder and made his way towards the door. He looked at Derek who looked back at Sam with a scared look on his face.

With a grin, Sam made opened the door and made his way downstairs towards the cafeteria. He was about to walk outside until he heard Max shouting behind him.

"Hey Sam. Look me and a few others are going into town, so I was thinking if you'd like to join us you would be more then welcome. So what do you say? It'll be fun I promise."

Sam was about to agree before Renamon cut across him. "_We can't go remember, we have to go and meet up with those other people from before. Besides remember when I said something didn't feel right with them, well now I'm positive and I think we should find out what. Besides you heard Max, he is going with some others so it's not like he'll be bored or anything."_

"_Yeah, I suppose you're right…" _Sighing slightly he shook his head at Max. "Sorry mate but I've already got some plans, maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something?"

Max looked surprised but quickly put a grin back on his face. "Sure buddy, it's not biggy. Just make sure you come with us tomorrow ok. I don't want you going all native on me."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter, just make sure you come ok."

Nodding his head, Sam made his way out of the entrance and waved at Max. Once he was out of his view, Sam walked to the bush he hid behind earlier and crouched behind it. He closed his eyes and began to merge with Renamon again.

Once the yellow glow had faded he stood up again and began to run at a lighting fast pace. Making his way out of the back entrance, Sam climbed up a tall building and headed in the direction of the abandoned railway station. After leaping from a building, Sam saw his destination a little bit ahead of him and quickly scaled down the building and landed in front of the station.

The entrance was boarded up which made it impossible for the average person to get into. With a slight grin Sam ran up to the entrance and with little to no effort he jumped over it and onto the other side. He was about to try and figure out where he would meet the others exactly but was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something flying through the air towards him.

He quickly leaned back and watched as a glass bottle flew over where his head had just been.

"_What the fuck, who threw that?" _he thought. He did a backflip and landed right behind of one of the old trains and then climbed on top of it but made sure that he hid behind the large tube where steam came out of. Looking around it with Renamon's sharp senses, he pierced his eyes for any sort of movement, cursing when he didn't find any.

"_Sam you need to focus, don't just rely on our sight, and remember when I said you could perceive certain situations like you never could before. Well this is what I meant. I need you to close your eyes and allow your senses to do the looking for you." _

Nodding slightly, Sam closed his eyes, sat cross legged and took a deep breath, giving the impression that he was meditating.

It was like the whole world had slowed down and was now right there for him to see. He could see or rather sense the birds flying up over him, the cars driving a mile or so away from where he was sitting and the heartbeat of three people who were currently hiding behind a few trains in front of him.

"_Gotcha" _

Renamon was very pleased that he had opened this aspect of her abilities but then again was quite shocked that he did it so quickly.

"_Well done Sam, although I'm must say that I'm surprised, to open that part of my natural abilities so quickly when it took me at least an hour or so is… well staggering."_

Sam gave a little laugh that only she could hear and responded while still keeping his eyes closed. "_Well we humans are extremely adaptable you know, I wouldn't be surprised if I learned all of your abilities quickly."_

"_Perhaps but remember that even though you may learn how to use them it doesn't make you an expert with them either. But I suppose since we have merged that it will come a lot easier for you then if we weren't." _Renamon replied.

"_But if we weren't merged then I wouldn't have them anyway."_

"_Hmm I guess so."_

Shaking his head Sam decided that now would be a good time to figure out who threw that bottle at him. Focusing once again he noticed that the three life signs were still hiding behind the other trains in front of him. Grinning he stood up and cleverly devised a path he could quickly run in order to get them by surprise. Once he had figured out where to go he set of, running silently but with speed he hopped off the train and ran up a wall, then once he reached the end of it he jumped forward and climbed on top of the ticket station building. Making sure he wasn't noticed he ran around the long building until he was right behind the people who threw the bottle at him. Crouching, he made his way slowly towards the edge then climbed down it. Once he touched the ground he silently moved towards the small group, catching a bit of their whispered conversation.

"Where did go, I can't see him anywhere."

"I know, it's like he just vanished, you don't think it hit him do you?."

"Hit him? I doubt it, although he could have just run away. What do ya'l think?

Sam took this as his cue to enter the conversation.

"I think he's pissed of that someone thought it was funny to chuck a glass bottle at him?"

At once they all just stopped talking and slowly turned around, revealing their faces. Sam couldn't believe it. It was Cassie, Jake and Alex.

"What the hell. I thought you wanted to meet up here not throw things at me. Damnit we knew something was up with you three." Sam just glared at them while he was deciding whether or not he should just leave.

Cassie however gave him a smile and walked up to him with Jake and Alex following next to her. "Sorry about that, we all just wanted to know if ya'l was we thought you were."

Sam took a step back frowning slightly. "What do you mean you wanted to know if I was what you thought I was?"

"_Renamon, do you think they know about you and me?"_

"_I'm not sure Sam, but if they do we'll have to stop them from telling anyone else. Who knows what would happen if someone knew about us."_

"_If someone important like the FBI found out we'd be in a lot of trouble."_

He snapped back to reality when Cassie started to speak. "Well ya see, we all sorta know about you and a special someone. I mean ya'l can't blame us cus it was your fault for flaunting yourselves yesterday."

Sam was just confused, he couldn't understand how anyone could have noticed what happened yesterday.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Jake shook his head and laughed loudly. "Come on Sam do you take for idiots. I mean come on an alleyway, really? Besides we all sensed something was up with you when you walked past us near your bus yesterday, although it wasn't as strong as it is now."

"_They can sense us? But that's impossible. Unless…"_

"_Unless what Renamon?"_

"_Sam let me take over now! If I'm correct you're in serious danger."_

"_What? They're just three people. How can I be in-"_

"_Sam please! Let me protect you!" _

"_Protect me from what? Oh fine take over but I'm not sure what you're so worried about."_

With an almost unnoticeable shudder Sam let go of his control and allowed Renamon to take over. Quick as a flash she flung Jake and Alex aside and grabbed Cassie's neck, thrusting her on the train's side.

"_**Who are you and what do you want with us?" **_She asked angrily. Cassie looked at Renamon with shocked eyes before smiling slightly and allowing a laugh to escape her lips.

"Ha, we knew it. Well come on then, which one are you hmm?"

Renamon looked at her warily. _**"What are you talking about?" **_All of a sudden she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and was about to pull it off before she was suddenly pulled back and thrown a few feet backwards. She landed on her feet and slammed her hand in the ground to stop her from going any further. She growled and looked up at the one who had thrown her. It was Jake.

"_**Impossible, what are you? Name yourself now!"**_ She demanded. Jake went over to help up Alex while Cassie stood back up herself. She then walked up to Renamon and smiled. "I do believe I asked ya'l first… Digimon."

Renamon's eyes widened in disbelief and backed away a few steps.

"_**There's no way you that could know that."**_

Cassie raised an eyebrow slightly before closing her eyes for a few seconds. It happened almost instantly. Her hands turned slightly yellow and her nails became claws, her hair grew slightly and bits of it turned white and lastly her ear tips turned a purple colour and split until it looked like three sharp edges. Once all was finished a white glow seemed to appear for a few seconds before vanishing.

Cassie then opened her eyes which had turned from a green to a soft blue but in a different way to Renamon's whose eyes were a brighter and sharper version.

"_**Well I do believe that answers your question, now if you would answer Cassie's I'm sure she would appreciate it. But just to be kind, my name is Gatomon and I would like it if you do not touch her again, unless you want to become my new scratching post.**_

Jake then ran up and looked at Renamon before jumping back to where he was and started to to hop randomly.

"_**And I am Veemon or am I Jake? Nope just kidding I'm really Veemon."**_

Jake had changed too. His body had a slight tinge of blue to it as well as in small chucks of his hair. His muscles were now quite visible through his T-shirt and his skin looked rough. His eyes which were hazel like Sam's had now turned crimson and had a playful look in them. Finally there was a small golden shape of the letter V on his forehead.

Alex then stepped forward and looked at Renamon with a curious gaze although he still had his happy look from earlier. Despite his silence it was obvious that he had changed as well. His skin had become a stronger shade of pink and their seemed to be feathers all over his arms. His hands had small claws and his feet had shaped into talons, his shoes were lying by the train. The final changes were his eyes and hair. His eyes had changed from black to pink and his hair was sticking up at the back with a long bit of it curling upwards, it also had pink bits in it along with a few feathers here and there.

"_**Oh is it my turn? Sorry, my name is Biyomon although Alex calls me Beze, isn't it cute. But come on, come on who are youuu." **_

"_They're all like me, they all have Digimon inside them." _Sam said.

"_I know, but how… do you suppose that light didn't just take me here but those three as well?" _Renamon replied.

"_Maybe, I think it is safe to tell them who you are Renamon."_

"_**Ok, ok my name is Renamon, nice to meet you I suppose."**_

All three of them then bounded towards her and began to ask multiple questions, making both Renamon and Sam's head spin.

"_Well this is going to be interesting." _They both thought.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, but a lot of stuff has been going on and I've barley had anytime as it is to finish this chapter. **

**But guess what. It's half term (YAY!) and hopefully if nothing else comes up, I should be popping out chapters by the bucket loads XD (By this I mean you'll have at least two more before I go back, hopefully)**

**But anyways what do you think of this twist I chucked in (At literally the last few bits of planning when I was mind mapping my story) Btw, I know Digimon are supposed to be genderless but in this story that rule goes out of my "Fuck you window". Gatomon is female, Veemon is male and Biyomon or Beze (B-Zee) is female. **

**And finally, just one little last thing. "Verbal responses" AKA Reviews plox :) It really does make my day and it gives me some inspiration. Something which I've as of late been lacking :( **

**As always if you have any questions just PM me or chuck it in a review and I'll answer as soon as I can **

**Peace out people :D **


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**The Gang Is Formed**

**(Part 1 of 2)**

**Right, I've had a lot of messages since I posted up that AN and I think I'm going to give this "Two parts to every chapter" a go. It lets me work at an easier pace and Tbh it is actually a hell of a lot easier for me to check for grammar issues and spelling mistakes with 2000 or so words instead of 4000.**

**Every chapter from now on will have around 1500-2000ish words in it making each whole chapter around the same as usual. But you just get them faster :D**

**Anyways back to the story.**

The questions flew at Sam and Renamon so fast that they both began to get a simultaneous headache.

"_**Where did you two meet?" **_asked Gatomon.

"_**Show us some of your abilities, do you have any good ones? I have one that goes smack, punch then boooooom," **_said a very hyperactive Veemon.

And as if that weren't enough Biyomon just had to poke one in their too.

"_**Do you like Sam? Ohh does he like youuu? I bet you like each other a lot don't you? Maybe you two should go out, if you get what I mean, He he." **_She began to get a dreamy look in her eyes that made everyone back away slightly.

"_**Enough!" **_Renamon and Sam yelled. _**"First of all we met about two and bit days ago, we do have abilities although we haven't used any of our attacks yet and umm no we err have absolutely no comment for that last one Biyomon."**_

Gatomon looked at Renamon curiously. _**"You only met about two days ago, wow Cassie and Alex met Biyomon and I at least a month and err four days ago. And Jake met Veemon and at roughly the same time as them too, give or take a few days."**_

Renamon crossed her arms and looked up at the sky.

"_**Perhaps that light I came through messed up the time to shoot us out…or something along those line anyway." **_She suggested.

Gatomon smiled as her eyes seemed to open up in wonder. _**"So you came through a light too, I thought you might of arrived differently than us three. Hey can you remember your time in our world at all because ours is kinda blurry."**_

"_Actually to be honest I can't, I mean I can remember bits of it like growing up but apart from that it's like the past few years of my life is a blur." _Sam heard this and questioned her on it.

"_Really? You've never mentioned this before. How come you didn't tell me you couldn't remember a bit of your past?"_

"_I'm not sure, It's like now that Gatomon has mentioned it I suddenly realise that I can't actually remember that much at all" _Realising that Gatomon and the other two were waiting for an answer, Renamon quickly snapped back to reality. "Sorry I was just talking to Sam and now that you mention it I don't actually remember that much bar growing up. It's like the last few years have just…disappeared."

Gatomon and the other two looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at Renamon with a confused look on each of their faces.

"_**Wait, so you don't remember the war? The resistance?" **_asked Biyomon.

Renamon looked at them confused but before she could ask anything Sam spoke instead, his body shuddering slightly and de-merging himself before he regained control.

"War? What war and what resistance?" he asked, his voice losing the feminine undertone and his body going back to how it was this morning.

Seeing that Sam had taken back control the other Digimon released theirs as well making all three of their bodies shudder slightly and change. Cassie then looked at Sam with her usual smile and explained for him.

"Ya see Sam, back on the Digital world there was a war between an evil Digimon that called himself Malusmon and a group which called themselves the resistance. Now how Gatomon tells it is that she and the other two were in this resistance fighting him but they all somehow got sucked into this light and can't remember any other specific details. All she knows is that she fought against him and anything else that happened before that bar growing up is a big fat blank."

Sam nodded slightly while taking it all in. "So where is this resistance then, I take it Malusmon didn't make it here because even if he did surely someone would have noticed." Cassie and the other two gazed at each other looking uncomfortable before looking back at Sam, Jake then stepped forward and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I wish we could say that is true Sam but unfortunately it isn't, Malusmon and his minions have breached their way to our world and are dead set on ruling it. That's why we were so interested in you, because if you were like us then you could help us fight back and besides three Digi-human hybrids aren't going to win this war alone. We need as much help as we can get and between you and I none of us three are very good leaders…unlike you."

Sam looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Me a good leader? Where did you get that idea from?"

Jake simply smirked at him and began to explain. "Isn't it obvious mate? You managed to sneak by us without being seen, eavesdrop on our conversation and figure out that something was different about us before even knowing us for more than a few minutes. All in all mate your clever, you think things through and from what we just saw you're definitely more cunning then all of us combined. I'm not saying we're thick or whatnot but you're more of a leader then anyone we've met so far and if Renamon's abilities are anything like we all think they are then you're already putting me at a disadvantage, Biyomon might stand a chance and I think Gatomon would be pretty much on par with you but I'm all strength and bursts of stamina, while your all about finding weaknesses and taking them down quickly."

"_Well he pretty much just described me in less than one minute, but I think he might have a point on the leadership bit. You and I both know that if we wanted too we could of easily taken down all three of them before they had a chance to merge. But this war they are talking about… I don't remember it at all. Perhaps when I came through to your world I forgot more than them. Its puzzling." _

Sam thought about it for a few seconds before responding.

"_Or maybe they are from a different time then you, I mean if Digimon being real is true then why can't interdimentional time travel be as well. I suppose anything is possible now isn't it."_

Sam snapped out of his thoughtful daze and looked back at the others, thinking intently for a few moments. "You know what, I'll give this leadership thing a shot but I'm telling you that I'm really unsure about all this, I mean how do you just trust a complete stranger with leading you into defending two worlds?"

Cassie just smiled while Alex and Jake just shrugged with a goofy grin on their faces. "I suppose it's all about playing your cards right." Said Jake, "With some lady luck of course." Cassie added. Alex simply stood there and nodded silently. Sam guessed that he was talking to Biyomon…sorry Beze and like him when he talked to Renamon, he simply blocked all outside noise out.

They all turned and began to exit the deserted train station through a doorway that Sam never spotted on his first observation. Cassie was on Sam's left and Jake was on his right, Alex was behind all of them looking at the sky. Sam looked at Jake and asked him how they all merged with their Digimon, Jake smiled as began to explain it to him.

_Approximately one month ago _

_Jake was walking down an empty street while weaving his way in and out of the passageways. He continued repeating this until he heard a small bang not too far in front of him. Fearing it had hurt someone he ran in the direction he heard it come from. After about three minutes or so he came across a deserted alleyway.. well almost deserted. Down the very end was a small crater and inside it was a small but not too small creature. Carefully Jake made his way towards its edge, taking care not to alert this creature lest it was dangerous. Suddenly it moved and surprised Jake into tripping up and falling flat on his face in front of it._

_Groaning slightly, Jake sat up and looked at the creature only to find it staring back at him. It was hard to see it's full form due to the lack of light in the alleyway but from what he could see, he could make out that it was a blue creature with a white coloured stomach, sharp claw like hands and feet and two small horn like protrusions coming out on the back of its head. Suddenly it jumped onto Jake with a huge smile on its face, the moment it touched him Jake passed out._

**Cassie**

_Cassie was currently walking down the street with her little brother Alex alongside her. It was getting dark and so she made haste to get indoors before the rest of her street got a little too friendly, giving its reputation Cassie's thought wasn't too extreme_**. **_Suddenly she saw a bright white light coming from the primary schools field, guessing it to be fireworks or some kids messing about she ignored it and continued on home… only to notice that Alex had wondered in the field's direction. Cursing herself quietly she ran after Alex and caught up to him when he was halfway on the schools field._

_She was about to tell him of only to notice two small creatures lying face down on the ground. Fearing that they were hurt from that white light she ran towards a larger than normal looking cat. It was completely white bar its ear tips which were split into three and were purple. Its hands were also a yellow looking colour and seemed to look more like a glove then an actual paw. Alex was examining the other creature. It looked to him just like a pink bird he had seen in a cartoon he used to watch as a kid but he couldn't quite place its name. Suddenly both of the creatures stirred and began to lift themselves up. The cat type creature stared at Cassie while the pink bird stared at Alex, Alex slowly went to touch the bird but it got there first, placing its beak on his mouth and making his eyes widen in surprise. At once there was another bright light which made Cassie put her hands in front of her eyes, accidently brushing the cat which in turn caused another flash of light. Once the light receded both creatures were gone and both Cassie and Alex were unconscious._

_Present time_

"So Biyomon actually kissed Alex? Wow that sounds… different." Said Sam.

Jake laughed loudly and put his arm around Sam's shoulder. "What? Have you never heard of love at first sight? He he."

Sam gave him a funny look but failed to supress a grin. "Yeah of course but a beak… how does that even work?"

Jake grinned slyly and gave Sam a look. "Do you really wanna know?" Sam thought on it for a few seconds before looking right at his eyes…only for them both to burst out laughing for no reason.

Cassie slapped both of them round their heads but was failing to supress a smile herself. "Will you two quit it, your embarrassing Alex, it's not like he tried to kiss her you know."

Jake gave her one of his sly looks but Sam beat him to the punch. "Yeah but it doesn't sound like he never returned it does it." They all looked at each other this time before bursting into laughter again.

Alex glared at all of them. "I hate you all."

Jake simply pulled him forward and put his left arm around him whilst keeping his other one on Sam, Cassie simply jumped on his back making him huff in surprise.

"You know what guys, I think I'm gonna get used to this really fast." Said Sam, smiling as they all walked back into college.

**End of part 1**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**We're Not Alone**

**Part 2 of 2**

It had been a month since Sam and Renamon discovered that they weren't as alone as they thought and a lot has happened since then. One of which was when Sam got introduced to the resistance.

_One month ago_

_Sam had just finished his lesson and was packing up his stuff, making sure that everything was inside his bag. He then got up and walked out of the classroom and down the stairs towards the cafeteria. After continuing to walk through it, Sam headed towards the exit and planned to merge behind the bush and run home. He was cut off however when he noticed Jake, Cassie and Alex waiting right next to it, all of them had a grin on their face as they looked at Sam._

"So what are you guys smiling at?"_ asked Sam. _

_Jake gave Sam one of his sly smiles and motioned for him to follow them around the bush. Once they were all behind it and Jake made sure that no one had noticed them he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out something. It was bright blue stone that seemed to shine in every area and its shape resembled a crystal. Cassie and Alex then put one of their fingers on it and motioned for Sam to do the same but Sam was unsure and decided to check with Renamon first._

"_Renamon do you know what that is?"_

"_Hmm I might be mistaken but I think it's one of the Disarin Crystals."_

"_What's a Disarin crystal?"_

"_Well back in my world it was rare for anyone to even see one let alone have one. Basically a Disarin crystal is a crystal that grew from the Vita tree's in the realm of Factorem, which disappeared almost two and a half millennia ago. I don't know how Jake got his hands on one but I guess we'll find out later. Oh and it is safe to touch it because if I remember correctly the blue crystal was a transportation one."_

_Nodding, Sam put his finger on the crystal. Instantly there was a lurching sensation in the pit of his stomach and he felt like his body was being compressed through something. Symbols and words which he had never seen before flew past him in a never ending cycle and just when he thought he was going to be sick his feet touched solid ground and he fell face first onto the floor, shapes and colours crowding around him as he slowly lost consciousness._

_Sam opened his eyes to find himself back in the familiar white room. He looked around and smiled seeing that the décor he put there in his last visit was right where he left it._

"Sam!"

_He turned around just in time to get pounced on by Renamon, her arms flung themselves around him and he struggled to stay upright but somehow managed. _

"Hey are you ok Renamon? What's wrong?"_ he asked. _

_She looked at him with teary eyes, _"When you touched the crystal I felt the same pain you just did and when you arrived at wherever we are now and passed out…our bond wavered for a second and I thought…I thought…"

_Sam put his hand to her face and stroked it soothingly while he carried her to the sofa he just materialised out of nowhere and sat down with her still on him._

"Shh now it's alright, I'm fine, our bond is fine, everything is fine."_ Comforted Sam. _

_Renamon's erratic breathing slowed down and she let out a deep sigh, pressing her head on his chest while her left ear picked up on the soothing sound of his heartbeat._

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump _

_Ba-thump_

_Sighing again she snuggled herself into his shape as best she could while her tail wrapped around one of his legs in an almost possessive way. Sam moved his hand to her back and began to stroke it subconsciously making Renamon give out a purr of satisfaction. _

_This continued on for a few more minutes until the room flashed yellow, signifying that Sam was waking up. Renamon grasped onto him a little tighter, unwilling to let him go. Sam chuckled and lifted her head up with a finger under her chin._

"Don't worry Rena, you know I'll be back."

_Renamon looked at him with a confused look on her face._

"Rena?"

"It's my nickname for you, do you like it?"

_Renamon smiled and nodded her head, pressing her face into Sam's neck. _

_Sam's vision began to fade and all feeling started becoming less tangible but just before it all went completely he felt something soft and cold touch his neck while Renamon giggled quietly. _

_The first thing Sam heard were voices near him. One was Jake and the other sounded much older, belonging to a man in his 30's. _

"So where did you find this one then?"_ said the older man. He sounded kind but Sam kept his eyes closed, knowing that he would gain more information if they all thought he was still unconscious._

"We sensed something different about him while he was exiting a bus but it was weak and not quite there yet, so I think he had Renamon inside of him but they hadn't merged yet, like us three when we first met our Digimon."

"Can he fight?"

"Yeah he can definitely do that, we saw him humiliating a couple of bullies in an alleyway. He's really clever too, snuck up on us three without any of us realising til he showed himself."

"Hmm well that would make sense if he is bonded to a Renamon, they were always brilliant in the stealth field and extremely cunning, not shabby fighters either. They could give champions a tough time. If they have decided to join us then it would be a great advantage to us."

"We all agree that he would make an excellent leader but he needs training with his attacks, he told us he hasn't used any yet."

""Then we should get straight on that when they wake up and you should stop referring to them as a single person Jake, there's two minds in their now."

"Sorry Bowers, still getting used to it you know."

"Don't worry about it."

_Sam took this as his moment to "wake up" and thus slowly started to open his eyes feigning grogginess. Once they were open he looked around blinking rapidly to focus his vision. He tried to sit up but felt a little woozy and fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes in pain to the headache that appeared out of nowhere._

"Easy there lad, it's not every day you get to travel by a Disarin crystal so take a deep breath first then try and sit up."

_Sam nodded and breathed in deeply through his nose and out of his mouth. Once he felt ready he sat up slowly and opened his eyes, looking at the man opposite him with Jake on his left._

_The man or Bowers as Jake had called him was a man that looked about thirty or maybe somewhere in his late twenties. He had a 5 o'clock shadow, kind green eyes, brown cropped hair that was so short he was almost bald and a very athletic build. He was wearing the sort of gear you would see on a world war two army general. A long trench coat with some medals pinned on it, dark trousers and black boots._

_He smiles kindly at Sam and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he got out of his bed. _

"Are you good now lad? Don't worry about the passing out it happens to everyone the first time. Once the crystal has been used on you most others will be kinder to you whether you use the same one or another. By the way the names Bowers and I believe you're called Samuel."

"Just call me Sam and how do you even have a Disarin crystal, Rena told me that they were almost impossible to find." _Sam asked._

_Bowers smiled at him and motioned for him to walk with him, turning around and making their way out of the door. Once outside Sam looked around in amazement. He seemed to be inside a solid stone fortress with stairways that seemed to lead everywhere and doors on almost every wall, but that was nothing compared to what was around him._

_Hundreds of Digimon were all around him and humans were too. Some were sitting down at tables playing with cards or dice and some were on mats sparring with each other. As Sam followed Bowers he gazed in the sight of a female human wrestling with a Garurumon. She was on top of its back with her knees pressing into its spine. To Sam that looked like a dangerous move and made to go push her off but Bowers put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. Sam was about to shrug his hand off but then the Garurumon suddenly flipped the women so it was standing over her and put its paw on her stomach, pinning her down. Bowers then went over to them clapping._

"Well done Laura, Garurumon. Go take a breather and grab a bite, we need you at your full strength tomorrow.

_Laura then nodded while walking off and the Garurumon followed, nuzzling her hand whist seemingly talking to her._

_Bowers then turned to Sam and together they continued to walk in the same direction as before._

"I understand that you're probably confused as to why Jake and the others brought you here but pay attention and all your questions will be answered. Now let's begin with who we are, I'm sure Jake or one of the others will have mentioned us but just to refresh your memory we are called the resistance. Who are we resisting exactly, well to some he is their ruler and to an extent their God but to us he is the enemy and our mission is to take him down whatever the cost. He is called Malusmon, an ultimate level Digimon and thus none of us so far have been able to leave any lasting damage but since we discovered you lot, we think that we may have a chance to kill him and remove his influence in not only the digital world but our own as well."

_Sam listened to all that intently but was confused on a few aspects. _"Ok so your the only group that stands up to him I get that, basically freedom fighters. But how did the Digimon even get here and how have they remained a secret all this time?"

"They got here the same way you just did, with a interdimentional Disarin crystal or to be factual I went to their world first, saw what was going on and was told it was going to happen here as well. I joined the Digimon resistance and became their leader due to my extensive service to the British army, you see their group was strong willed and true fighters but none of them had the skills necessary to run it. I was once a general in the army but had to retire due to losing my sight and left arm, which makes me more grateful to the Digimon because they used one of their rare restoration crystals to help me gain it all back. Unfortunately I have to remain hidden because you'd think someone might notice that I have both my arm and sight back. So I train the Digimon and any human recruits that want to join."

"How do you fins recruits in the first place? It's not like you can hand out leaflets." _Asked Sam. Bowers smirked at this._

"On the contrary I do. I invite people who want to join the army and say that this is a check-up to see if they are solder material. Naturally they mostly all come and find out it's a little different, I explain what the resistance is and offer them a place in the resistance. Some refuse and others accept, the ones that refuse get their memory wiped by another crystal although this one is far more common than your Digimon Renamon believes. You see the crystals although rare and valuable are being created yet again by a Vita tree planted by the last remaining seeds that were passed down from Digimon to Digimon."

_Sam noticed they were coming up to a large double door and slowed down so Bowers could open it. Once open he once again looked around in shock at a giant multi-coloured tree and all the other smaller trees behind and around it all over a massive field. They all had crystals hanging on branches ranging from red to white to blue to grey and every other colour Sam had ever seen in his life. Bowers walked up to one of the lower branches and pulled of a purple crystal._

"A dying Augumon gave me the last few seeds so that I could plant them to help us all rid both our worlds of Malusmon and any other evil that tries to take over or destroy."

_He then threw the crystal at Sam who caught it expertly and examined it._

"That there is a crystal of time, it doesn't work on a massive scale as of yet but it will allow you to use Renamon's attacks such as Diamond storm. You wouldn't have been able to use an attack before because you have to wait and let it integrate into your system but that crystal speeds up the rate in which you learn all your attacks, meaning that once you use it you will be able to operate to your maximum capability. It won't help you Digivolve however, that is something which you and Renamon are going to have to figure out together. But anyway to use the crystal you must focus and both you and your Digimon must think the words "I will allow this crystal and any other to use its power on me and will accept the consequences if one is used that I do not wish for." Once you say that any other crystal will work as soon as you touch it or if it is used on you at an magically amplified range. So it's a good thing that we have these and not the enemy."

_Nodding, Sam closed his eyes and both he and Renamon thought at the exact same time. "I will allow this crystal and any others to use its power on me and will accept the consequences if one is used that I do not wish to be." At once the crystal shined bright purple covering Sam completely in its light. He felt something opening inside of him and could also feel a cool liquid running through his veins. The purple light dimmed and faded leaving Sam with nothing in his hand and feeling…stronger._

_Jake, Alex and Cassie then walked in noticing that Sam was standing absolutely still, his gaze unfocused. Alex's eyes changed colour and Biyomon took over and jumped, starting to float in the air with her wings flapping behind her in excitement._

"_Ohh, they're about too-" she tried to say but was cut off by Cassie's hand over her mouth._

_Suddenly Sam felt it, the call, the words, the name! _

_He was enveloped in a blinding golden yellow light, merging rapidly with Renamon. His hair grew and bits of it turned yellow, his eyes changed from hazel to blue, his ear tips became pointed and for the first time his nails grew by a few centimetres and became sharp and deadly._

_The light left him and he quickly jumped into the air, almost reaching the incredibly high ceiling and together Sam and Renamon shouted to the world._

"_**DIAMOND STORM!" **_

_Small diamond shaped objects materialised out of nowhere, hundreds of them all facing the wall where a conveniently placed dummy was now standing. The shards flew towards it at an impossibly fast pace and as soon as they made contact they shredded it to pieces and continued on to the wall behind it where they imbedded themselves and then vanished leaving a sizable hole behind. _

_Sam then landed on the ground and looked over to where his new friends and now his leader were standing, smiling at him approvingly. Sam walked up to them and received a dig from Cassie, a happy nod from Alex who had retaken control and then clasped Jakes hand and was pulled into a brotherly hug._

_Bowers chuckled and walked towards Sam, placing his hand on his shoulder._

"Welcome to the resistance lad."

_Present time_

Sam and the rest of the gang where currently fighting an enemy Togemon, Sam was pinpointing it's weaknesses and telling the others through telepathy granted to all of them by an orange Disarin crystal.

"_It puts too much weight on its left leg when it tries to punch you. I'll lure it and when it attacks me I want all of you to attack its left leg ok." _Sam thought to the others.

"_Right. _Replied Cassie.

"_Got it boss." _Answered Jake.

"_Of course." _Responded Alex.

Sam ran up to Togemon and swiped at his with his right hand and then his left, he then jumped backwards a few feet luring Togemon into punching in his direction which as predicted it did. Seeing this the others tore into its left leg, making it scream in agony and crippling it.

Sam then ran up to it as it gazed at him with hatred and fear, it tried to weakly swing at him but Sam deftly dodged it and stabbed his hand directly into its brain, killing it quickly and to Sam mercifully.

All four of them then turned around while Sam wiped his hands on a few blades of grass next to him. He then nodded to the others and was about to pull out the blue crystal in his pocket when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and opened his eyes in shock as the Togemon he just killed looked up at him with its empty eyes and spoke.

"This is another of my plans you've ruined you pathetic bunch of youths and another of my higher minions you've killed. Be warned Digi-humans, I will destroy you and everything you hold dear, your resistance will crumble and you will lose in vain… screaming."

Sam narrowed his eyes and walked a little closer to the deceased Togemon.

"You won't win Malusmon, we will kill everything you send at us and then we will kill you making every Digimon and Human free of your tyranny. You call us pathetic when it is you who sends assassins and brutes to try and stop us, which in case you haven't noticed fail every time." Sam ended with a slight smirk.

Togemon started to fall apart meaning Malusmon's hold on it was weakening. He looked at Sam once more.

"You are bonded to a Renamon aren't you Human… how interesting."

"What's interesting you freak, the fact that we're kicking your ass?"

Malusmon/Togemon laughed and just before his hold disappeared he managed to say one last thing.

"If you knew what I know Human, I doubt you'd be so happy." And with that his hold faded and the Togemon fell apart into guts and blood.

"Nice" said Jake sarcastically.

Sam shook his head and signalled for everyone to put their hands out. He then pulled out the blue crystal which started to shine and made sure that it touched everyone's hand before thinking of the resistance stronghold.

"_I wonder what Malusmon meant Rena."_

"_He's probably just trying to worry us all Sam, don't let him get to you."_

Smiling, Sam and the others vanished leaving no trace that they had ever been there in the first place.

**And there you have it folks. An earlier chapter how about that :D**

**Wow that's a bit more than 2000ish words eh. Guess I just wrote and got carried away XD**

**But hey that's a good thing because it makes every whole chapter longer than usual :D**

**Anyways my hands are so cold their going numb so I'm going to stop typing now.**

**Any questions Pm me or chuck it in a review**

**Peace :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Am I Still Me**

**(Part 1 of 2)**

It was another cold winter night and in the village of Elton a young troubled man was sprinting at a speed unrivalled by any other being on Earth.

"_Shit, shit, shit. I can't believe how long that flipping fight lasted Mom is going to rip me a new one when I get in." _Sam thought. He sped past the shops and turned right into the forest shortcut.

"_Well maybe if you tell her that Malusmon sent two Greymon at us and nearly burnt us to a cinder she might be kinder." S_aid Renamon sarcastically.

It had been two weeks since Malusmon had confronted Sam and the others through the deceased Togemon and from that day to the present one he had continued to send as many champion level Digimon as he could to fight them. He had done so no less than thirty minutes ago, sending a couple of Greymon to ambush them on their way home. Luckily Malusmon wasn't reckless for the ambush took place in a deserted area not too far from the resistance when he was about to speed of home.

"_Yeah I'm sure that'll go smoothly. Hey mom sorry I'm so late getting in but I was currently fighting for my life with a few friends and the women inside me. Hmm I think she might freak out a bit."_

"_Ha! Just a bit."_

Shaking his head, Sam leapt over the forest gate and sped through the forest, up the stairs and down his street until he reached his house. Contemplating whether or not to just climb up and get in through his window so as to avoid the shouting that was surely to happen, the door opened and his mother stood their glaring at him.

"Get in Samuel and go into the front room, we need to talk now." The look on her face made Sam give up any notion of getting a pleasant sleep that night.

Sighing he walked past her and sat down on the sofa, waiting calmly for her to follow. His mother came into the front room and sat down also, anger in her eyes. Before Sam could open his mouth she slapped him on his cheek hard, although due to being not so human anymore he hardly felt it.

"Where the fuck have you been Samuel! I've been waiting here all night and now at half ten at night you just expect to what? Walk in with a hello and go upstairs to bed. Where were you, no in fact where have you been at all these past few weeks?"

Sam put his hands up in an attempt to calm down the situation.

"I've just been hanging out with a few friends that's all. You know I hardly had any mates before so I'm just enjoying myself like a normal teenager should."

If anything this seemed to make his mom angrier as her cheeks turned quite red.

"Uh huh and just who are these friends of yours hmm? It's not Max's group of friends because he rang yesterday asking if you wanted to go to his. Oh and what's more he told me it's been almost a month since you and him talked and I bet that was when you met these supposed friends isn't it?"

"My social life has nothing to do with you so why don't you focus on your own." Sam was getting annoyed and so was Renamon.

"_Sam I'm sorry but what does our life have to do with your mothers?" _asked Renamon.

"_Nothing at all Rena and don't be sorry she is just being petty." _Replied Sam.

"Your social life may be your own Samuel but how do I know you aren't doing things with them, like I don't know, drugs or alcohol. I will not have my only son being an addict to either of those things."

"I'm not doing drugs and I have never drank alcohol so stop grasping at straws. Yes I'm late in and I'm sorry about that but I was doing something important ok."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know that you're not doing other things that are just as bad or worse?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared from annoyance. "You don't and I don't care if you believe me or not but you're going to have to take my word for it and leave it at that."

His mom was quiet for a few moments, a look of shock and anger in her eyes. "What would your father think of what you're doing now Samuel, would he be happy?"

Sam's eyes blazed in anger, flashing blue for a brief second.

"_How dare she use your father in this conversation! Doesn't she know how much it hurts you to even think of him?"_

"_Ohh she knows and she uses him as a shield to get me to back down in every argument she is about to lose. Well not this time Rena."_

"_Don't worry Sam, whatever she says I am with you like I will always be."_

"Well come on then, what would your father sa-"

"ENOUGH! I am sick and fucking tired of you using him in every fucking argument as a fucking shield!"

His mother looked shocked at his outburst and tried to regain control of the conversation.

"Don't you yell at me! It's obvious that you know how disappointed he would be of you so don't use that as an excuse to take your anger out on me."

That did it for Sam. Whatever control he had slipped through his fingers like water. His eyes flashed again, leaving both of them in a mixed up colour of blue and hazel, his nails grew becoming sharp and almost indestructible.

"_**You foolish women! How dare you ever suggest that my dad would be disappointed in me, especially when the only person he would be disappointed in is you. You use him as a shield in every conversation to get me to back down and submit… you dishonour his memory. He would be proud of me and what I'm doing not disappointed and my friends who are according to you a majorly bad influence on me, have done more for me in the past two months then you have since dad died." **_His voice was heard with a feminine one right alongside it, both of them angry.

His mom looked at him with an extremely surprised look on her face.

"Your voice…your eyes…what's happened to you?"

"_**Something that you could never comprehend." **_Sam snarled. "_**Pathetic Human." **_

At that his mums eyes widened in shock… and so did Sam's.

"_Did I just say that… but… but I am human…aren't I? Rena did you say that or did I" _

"_We both said it Sam…I'm sorry but I thought this might not happen."_

"_What might not happen?"_

"_Sam when I merged with you I didn't just share my abilities and fortitude. Our personalities are merged as well… they just take a little longer than our abilities to become noticeable."_

"_What does that mean Rena?" _Sam was feeling afraid now.

"_It means…it means that our personalities are overlapping each other. Haven't you noticed that fighting doesn't seem to bother you anymore, you even enjoy it. And also how easy it is for you to develop strategies while leading a the group into life threatening fights, that's cunning that you never had before and now you do because of our bond." _Renamon finished with a hopeful tone, waiting for Sam's response.

"_So…the reason I just called my mom a…pathetic human is because…"_

"_Because that's what I felt she was acting like when we were arguing with her."_

Sam shook his head and put his palm on his face, sighing deeply and changed back to his normal appearance. He gazed down at his mother who was still looking at him in shock and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a grey crystal.

"_She won't remember this Sam, it's for the best. Maybe you can ask her to do more than forget too, it would save us a lot of future trouble if you think about the right words to say."_

"_I know…"_

He then tapped his mother's head with the crystal which caused it to glow and her eyes to glaze over.

"Listen carefully, I want you to forget everything we talked about when I got back in and I also want you to never question me when I get in late in the future. You will instead think that I have just got back from my friend's house who you now trust completely. If I ever do something that you disagree with you will never shout nor dishonour dad's memory ever again, you will tell me in a nice and calming manner. Do I make myself understood in these demands?"

His mom nodded her head.

"Then after I leave this room and close the door you will wake up and get back on with whatever you were planning on doing when I was supposed to arrive earlier today."

She nodded again.

Sam then left the front room and closed the door, snapping his mom out of her trance and listened as she walked into the kitchen, he then looked down and watched as the crystal dissolved into thin air. Sighing again and made his way up the stairs, removing his clothes and putting them on the banister. He then walked into his room, shut the door and climbed into bed, putting his covers over him and falling asleep almost instantly.

_He opened his eyes and sat up or at least he tried to. Looking down, Sam noticed he was lying in a double bed in what seemed to be a cabin, although outside of a window was the permanent white background of his and Renamon's mind. Speaking of Renamon she was also in the cabin, her head was lying on Sam's chest and her tail was wrapped around his right leg, she also had her arm draped over his stomach and her eyes were closed as she breathed deeply._

"_Um Rena?"_

_Renamon instantly put one of her fingers to his lips. "Shh, no talking."_

"_Sorry… Rena I hypnotised my own mother, what kind of monster am I?"_

_Renamon looked up at Sam with a smile. "You're not a monster Sam, you were just protecting her from others who would harm her. You know as well as I do that if she were to tell anyone she would be dead by the end of that day."_

"_But…I still feel so ashamed."_

"_I know Sam, but think about it like this. By the time this war is over do you still think that you will remember doing something as small as that compared to what it'll take to end this fight once and for all?"_

_Sam thought on that for a few moments. "Probably not Rena."_

_Renamon then sat up while gesturing for Sam to do the same. She then got out of the bed and took his hands, pulling him with her. Suddenly a table appeared out of nowhere in front of them, Sam recognised it instantly._

"_A massage table? Um but we don't feel anything in here do we? I mean it's our mind not the real world."_

_Renamon responded by flicking his ear, causing him to yelp. _

"_Ow, ok I felt that."_

"_Thought so, now if you don't mind." She gestured at the table and Sam nodded with a smile, climbing on top of it and lying on his stomach. Renamon smiled secretively at the way his back muscles seemed to contort with every slight movement he made. Feeling a bit hot, she shook her head slightly and moved towards him._

"_Have you ever done this before Rena?" Sam asked._

"_I've never done it on another person but I have seen some of those massage videos you seem to like watching so much."_

"_They're relaxing, it helps me get to sleep."_

"_And they're also good information on how to massage someone if you actually pay attention like I do when your dropping off. Now shush and just relax, you've had a hard day and even more so because I never told you about our personalities merging. So see this as my apology for that."_

_And so she started on his back, moving her way up slowly and then back to where she started off, she made sure to linger on the knots, kneading deeply but not painfully into the muscle to loosen them up. After a few minutes she then moved onto his shoulders and neck, her thumbs moving slowly up his neck while her fingers gripped his shoulders and worked out any kinks. Finally she massaged his arms and hands, performing a effleurage up and down both arms and then carefully rotating and stretching each finger, hearing them crack a few times. _

_Sam had never felt so relaxed in his life, with her smooth and silky fur on her paws as they moved up and down causing little to no friction on his skin. The satisfaction he got when she worked on his shoulders was unimaginable and when she stretched his fingers he embarrassingly nearly moaned out in pleasure. _

"_I'm finished Sam. How was it?" Renamon asked._

_Sam sat up stretching his back and hearing it click a few times. He then looked at Renamon with a happy smile on his face._

"_It was brilliant Rena, remind me to return the favour next time."_

_Renamon giggled. "Shall do, I look forward to it." She then looked at Sam with an upset look on her face._

"_Sam… I'm sorry I never told you about our personalities merging, I thought you might find out on your own and to be honest I was frightened that you would hate me for it."_

_Sam looked at her puzzled. "Hate you? Rena I don't think I could ever have it in me to hate you. In truth you're the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_Renamon looked at him with wide eyes. "I… really?"_

_Sam grinned and nodded. "Yep, before I met you my life was a repetitive mess. I was picked on, I had one friend and college was always a chore for me when now it's pretty funny to see Derek try and butter me up every lesson. But yeah I don't think I could actually describe how happy and grateful I am to have met you."_

_Renamon looked at Sam for a few seconds and then jumped on him, pinning him down of the table in a very clingy hug. _

"_Thank you…you have no idea how happy that makes me feel Sam."_

_Sam chuckled and started stroking her back causing her to instinctively purr out in satisfaction…and something else._

"_I think I have a pretty good idea Rena."_

**And there you have it. That's part one done. **

**If I can get five more reviews, I will make sure part 2 gets uploaded ASAP**

**PM me or ask in review if you have any questions**

**Peace :D**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Am I Still Me**

**(Part 2 of 2)**

**I imagine some of you may be confused so allow me to first apologize for not explaining the Grey crystal used in the last chapter.**

**The Grey crystal: This crystal has the ability to hypnotize an individual's mind, allowing the person wielding the crystal to control and tell that person what they want them to do for them. The downside to this is even after they "Wake up" there mind will be torn down and rebuilt similar to an empty shell which can only follow orders from the person who used the crystal on them. Whoever they were before is lost forever, although they can keep up the act to fool others but the fact remains that once they have been "Greyed" they are never the same again.**

… _**POV**_

Ahh yes it is me again. Tell me, are you enjoying this so far? You have to admit that it is a very…unique tale, is it not?

But alas, that is not what I have interfered in the middle of this story for.

I have come to give you all a fair warning. It is only fair seeing that quite a number of you have been unable to stop reading this tale.

You have all read the beginning to Sam and Renamon's adventure. There has been frailty, friendship, hatred and even the starting hints of romance between two entirely different species. A happy enough start is it not.

But we are now starting to enter a turning point in this tale…and it will not be as you have read so far. You may not even notice it until it is too late…and you will never be able to re-read this story with the same feelings again.

Knowing this, my warning is as such. I warned you at the start that this would not be a simple story, and now I am here to give you one last chance.

Back out now. Just stop reading and forget about having ever read this.

No? Ok, but don't say I never gave you a fair warning. Like I said before, I won't spoil anything.

But I hope you're prepared for the coming chapters.

Let's continue with the story.

**It** was November 26th, nearly Christmas time and everyone was feeling it. The amount of presents everyone had to start buying now before December hit before it really started getting pricey was starting to take its toll on almost everyone…except a few.

They had other problems and although they were inside a church, they certainly didn't feel like holy water was going to help them here. Sanguine bursts of energy flew from their enemy's eyes, hitting a very unfortunate Alex, glancing his right shoulder and causing Cassie to yell at him.

"Fuck! Dodge it Alex, ya'l is merged with a bird not a tank. If that hits ya dead on then who knows what it'll do to ya." She had a very annoyed yet concerned look in her eyes most likely due to the fact that Gatomon and herself were both sharing control.

Alex shot her back a pained smile.

"No really? I was positive that I had skin of steel but alas tis sad to know that I do not. Thank you for pointing that out for me, for your wisdom compared to mine is like a tree to a chestnut, the sea to a pond, the sky to the-"

Sam and Jake sent both Alex and Cassie an angry vibe through the telepathy which they should have been using, making them shut up. Sam looked up in time to avoid getting struck down by a vicious bolt, jumping high into the air and gripping a wall with his nails, a recent ability which he had discovered battling the two Greymon four days ago. Feeling a bit pissed off, he focused on Alex and Cassie.

"_Ok guys, I don't know how many times I have to say this but TELEPATHY. We have this power for a reason so stop talking out loud and no, that doesn't mean that you can start arguing in your heads either. Oh wait, there's something else… oh yeah. WE ARE FIGHTING!" _Alex and Cassie flinched then muttered their apologies silently.

One of the enemy Digimon opened its mouth and let out an ear-splitting scream in Sam's direction, which he narrowly avoided as it hit the part of the wall he had clinging onto, reducing it to rubble.

Sam landed behind it and began to stab in quick succession with his unbelievably sharp nails, hitting it right on its spine over and over.

The Digimon they were fighting were unlike any Sam had ever seen before. The resistance called them Planctusmon for they had not been given any other. The word Planctus was a word in the ancient Digious language meaning to wail or scream. It suited them well and kind of made Sam laugh the first time he knew because Planctusmon looked extremely similar to the witch in a game called "Left 4 Dead", which he used to play in his spare time. They had the same female humanoid shape, the same grayish dank skin and glowing eyes followed nails which put Sam's to shame.

Sam struck one final time, making the Digimon fall to its knees and then hitting the ground, dead. The other Planctusmon then turned around and prepared to scream at point blank range.

"_**Vee-Headbut." **_

The Planctusmon was then promptly butted hard in the back of its head, causing it to trip over and fall to the ground. It quickly got back up and prepared to slash at Jake.

"_**Spiral Twister"**_

A spiral of ghost fire circled down and hit Planctusmon right in the chest, making it fly backwards into the church pillar. It shook its head and tried weakly to stand back up.

"Ohh no ya don't, "_**Lightning Claw!"**_

Cassie swiped at Planctusmon's neck, slitting its throat and making it fall to the ground spluttering, until it finally let go of life and died.

All four of them looked at each other for a few seconds panting slightly.

"Fuck me that was a long fight," said Jake.

"I know. We must have been going at it for a little under forty minutes." Sam added.

Sam's ears perked up when the sound of sirens started to become apparent and he quickly gave out orders.

"Right then, Jake I want you to meet up with me on the way to college, Cassie and Alex, I want you two to walk together like you usually do. Remember that we all have to make sure that no one ever suspects us of being more than just Human, especially since Malusmon's spies are everywhere. So let's all get ourselves cleaned up, change back to normal and for God sake Alex stop talking to Biyomon out loud. I don't think that the whole world wants to know what you two get up to in your private time, because we certainly don't."

Alex blushed deeply before nodding and using a Disarin crystal, both he and Cassie flashed out of sight.

Jake then turned to Sam and grinned. "Well then, I guess we'll see each other in a bit eh."

Sam smiled back at him although it was a little bit strained. "Yeah… guess we will."

Jake looked at Sam with concern. "Is something wrong mate?"

Sam bit his lip before replying quickly. "I'll tell you on our way to college, let's just get ourselves cleaned up first ok."

Jake gave him another concerned look but nodded and used his crystal.

Sam sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds, relaxing slightly.

"_Sam hide!" _yelled Renamon.

Sam saw the double doors of the church begin to open and he quickly jumped up on the ceiling then crawled his way to a shadowy corner.

Five policemen came in, all of them minus one dressed in police gear. The other was dressed in a suit, with slicked back hair and sunglasses.

"_What is this. The Matrix?" _Thought Sam.

The suited cop started giving out orders and so the other policemen went outside, closing the doors and leaving the suit and Sam alone in the church.

The cop then turned around and pointed his hand at the doors, Sam then heard them lock.

"_He must be a spy for Malusmon. Shit, if he has spies in the police force then we are all going to have to redouble our efforts to remain unnoticed." _

"_Indeed Sam, this war is getting more dangerous each day. I worry about what will happen if we fail."_

"_It won't come to that Rena, We'll make sure of it."_

Sam was snapped back to reality as a blue circle appeared in the middle of the floor, it then glowed so brightly that a normal person would have been blinded. Thankfully Sam was a normal person.

Sam felt it before he saw him. A chill appeared out of nowhere, not cold enough to make Sam shiver but enough for him to feel its intent. And it was an evil one. Then _he_ appeared.

From a distance he looked light an ordinary human, but from where Sam was currently embedded he could see him for what he truly was.

He was humanoid in shape like Planctusmon but he couldn't be more different. His hair was long, black and seemed to flow in the non-existent breeze. His eyes were red with a black iris and he had demonic wings on his back. He was dressed in an old suit that you would of seen nobles wear back in the medieval times with polished shoes to complete the image.

"_**Malusmon." **_Sam and Renamon thought simultaneously.

The cop went on one knee and bowed his head low to the ground.

"My lord."

Malusmon gave him a cruel smirk and motioned him to rise.

"Stand my loyal servant and tell me what you have learned."

The cops stood up straight with another quick bow and began to speak in a fast yet understandable pace.

"Well to put bad news first my lord, you will have noticed that both of the Planctusmon you sent have failed in their task to kill the Digi-Humans and to add more to the pile we have been unsuccessful in finding out who these Humans are. You see they do not leave any fingerprints for some reason so we cannot match them to anyone in the database, also we cannot seem to get their faces on CCTV because every time we try to the camera either shorts out or becomes too unfocused when we try to get a clear shot of their faces, it also seems to delete itself as soon as we finish watching the recording."

Malusmon listened intently to all of what the cop had to say before turning around and pacing the church floor. He then turned back to the cop and began talking.

"It is of no surprise to me that the Planctusmon failed for I did not expect them to succeed. As for being unable to gather their fingerprints, this is simple. Digimon do not have fingerprints no matter how human they appear to be and thus the fact that these youths have bonded with their Digimon makes their fingerprints disappear entirely. As for why they cannot be filmed this is also simple. These Digi-humans have been in contact with the energy of Disarin and unfortunately that energy protects them subconsciously thus making them impossible to be identified on any camera if they do not want to be."

The cop looked bewildered but quickly got a hold of himself. "Then what is our next move my lord. This church cannot be used again and sending anything else at them is not possible for at least a day or two. And besides, finding them is proving to be more difficult every time."

Malusmon gave the cop another malicious smirk and then breathed deeply.

"And why, pray tell do you believe it will be more difficult to find them Tenzor?"

The cop named Tenzor spoke back quickly. "Because every time they merge they leave less and less energy to track them with. I do believe that in a few more weeks we will unable to track them at all my lord."

Sam's eyes widened slightly.

"_They've been tracking us every time we merged? God damn it, no wonder they always managed to find us, we all merge so often it must leave a bloody beacon right to us."_

"_Perhaps but I do not think that we should stop Sam. You heard that cop, soon they will not be able to track us at all, and then we will finally be able to have some element of surprise."_

Malusmon gave a sadistic chuckle causing Tenzor to freeze on the spot, while he started gazing at random spots around the churches ceiling.

"I do not think we need anything to track them with now my servant. Just as I think that I do not need you anymore"

Tenzor looked fearful and yet curious to what Malusmon was saying.

"What… what does my lord mean?"

"What do I mean Tenzor? I mean that you will die for your incompetence."

"Incompetence my lord?"

"Yes Tenzor, incompetence." He then looked right at the spot where Sam was hiding. "Because you summoned me to this pathetic world with the Digi-human leader no more than ten feet away from us." He then raised his palm and fired a black beam of shadows into the corner where Sam was hiding.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly jumped to the opposite corner, only to have to dodge another beam.

"_Alright then, let's see how you like it."_

"_Sam no!"_

"_**Diamond Storm!"**_

Hundreds of razor sharp diamonds appeared out of thin air and then rained themselves down upon Malusmon.

Malusmon smirked cruelly and quickly grabbed Tenzor, putting him in front of the incoming storm. Sam's attack shredded the poor human into pieces, tearing his suit, skin and bits of bone off. He was then chucked aside like a rag doll.

"_What the… That coward!"_

"_Sam I tried to warn you. Our attack wouldn't of even scratched Malusmon if it had hit him, he is an ultimate level and we are only a rookie."_

"_Then…he used that cop as a shield for no reason whatsoever…"_

"_Yes he did but that doesn't matter now, we need to leave Sam. As in right now!"_

"_Fuck sake…"_

"Come now Renamon, surely we can talk face to face. After all it is rather rude that you can see mine but I cannot see yours."

Sam was about to speak but suddenly found his hand moving of its own accord, it went into his inside pocket and pulled out a blue crystal, which then began to shine brightly.

"_**I wish I could say that I am sorry Malusmon but I'm afraid I'd be lying. Perhaps next time you can actually take my attack instead of cowering behind weak humans hmm."**_ It was Renamon that spoke this time, leaving Sam slightly shocked that she had taken control so quickly and without his knowing.

Malusmon glared for a brief moment before speaking.

"I must admit that I am slightly shocked Renamon."

"_**About what exactly?"**_

"Well, I'm a little bit surprised that the human you have merged with trusts you."

Renamon stared at him confused but shook her head and quickly thought of Sam's bedroom, causing the crystal to become even brighter.

"_**I do not know what you are talking about exactly but my partner and I trust each other implicitly and that is what will win us this war."**_

The crystal flashed blue making Sam's eyes close shut automatically.

The next thing he knew, Sam was standing in his bedroom. He shook his head and dashed towards his alarm clock. It read 7:23AM meaning that Sam had forty minutes to get to college and half of that to meet up with Jake as was planned.

After a quick scrubbing down and a change of clothes, Sam whilst still merged, sprinted to the alleyway where Renamon had once humiliated the Greenhill brothers. Once he felt hidden within the shadows he demerged from Renamon and walked out of the alleyway and across the road to a bench where Jake was sitting.

Jake looked up at Sam and stood up, giving him a brotherly hug and walking with him to college, whilst Sam telepathically told him what had just happened.

"_So Malusmon finds us every time we merge, but it doesn't matter as much now because it is getting harder to track us. Hmm I can't believe that Bowers didn't know that but then again he has his schedule pretty much full now as it is so I can't really blame him. Next time you decide to throw sharp objects at him make sure you have us to back you up or at the very least Veemon and I." _

"_I agree and so does Rena, we could use a hard head."_

"_Ha ha very funny. Anyway I think next time we fight we should wear something that hides our faces, they may not be able to capture it on a camera but what if one of them got away whilst fighting us?"_

"_Hmm true. I have some sunglasses and a few balaclavas but even that is a bit too little. Maybe Bowers will have something."_

"_Maybe. But anyway you were going to tell me what is bothering you."_

"_I was? Oh right…that."_

Jake sighed slightly and looked at Sam with a worried glance. _"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if I have to take a guess it is most probably something to do with this merging process right?"_

Sam looked surprised for a few moments but regained his composure quickly. _"Yeah it is. Oh man Jake I don't even know how to explain."_

"_Just try and say what you can and let's see if I can help mate. My ma used to say that a problem shared was a problem halved. So tell me what's on your mind."_

Sam looked down at the ground and began to explain.

"_It happened a few days back when I got home after we were ambushed by those two Greymon. My mum started laying into me pretty heavily, asking me where I had been and why I have stopped hanging out with Max. I tried to explain that I had new friends but she just thought that you were getting me into drugs or drink. She just yelled and refused to back down…she even used my dad as a shield, asking me if he would be disappointed with what I am doing."_

Sam looked up at Jake with slightly watery eyes and Jake put his hand on his shoulder supportively, motioning for Sam to carry on.

"_When she said that Jake…I don't know man, I just…lost control. Rena and I merged partially and we yelled at my mother, called her a disappointment…even said that ever since dad died she was never there for me and that you guys have done more for me than she ever had. Unfortunately we…I didn't realize that I had merged but my mum did. Rena said it was because of our personalities merging, it scares me a little if I'm honest but...that's not what is...bothering seems like such a weak word for it but I cannot think of another."_

Sam looked at Jake again with a tear running down his cheek.

"_I…I didn't know what I could do Jake, mum knew that I wasn't normal anymore, she saw the changes. So…I did the only thing I could think of…I uses the Grey crystal… I…I hypnotized my own mother…and I can never reverse it. You heard Bowers when he explained it. The Grey crystal was only to be used in an emergency and only on people who we knew would give away our identities. I knew mum would try and call the hospital or something worse like the authorities, she would of lead Malusmon right to us. So I used it and now my mother will be forever changed and because of its permanent effects…I've lost everything that made my mother my mother."_

Sam gave a slight shudder and his eyes turned blue, while his golden yellow tips became slightly more prominent.

"Rena?" asked Jake.

She looked up at Jake with a small sad smile.

"I thought it would be best to let him rest for a bit. Besides it might attract the wrong attention and to be honest I think Sam would prefer to grieve in silence.

Jake looked at her funnily but nodded and took his hand of her shoulder and gestured to keep on walking.

Renamon nodded herself and followed Jake silently. She always considered herself an honest person but for the first time in a long time she had lied. Sam did not grieve in silence.

She heard his crying inside their mind and sighed sadly, trying her best to comfort her closest friend as he mourned for the loss of his mother's soul.

**Damn… **

**Well there you go people. I told you you would get it ASAP after 5 more reviews.**

**And since that worked so well let's do it again XD**

**5 more reviews and I will upload next chapter ASAP (Be mindful that I have college tomorrow but I do have Thursday off so if I get those reviews faster, you'll all get the next chapter faster) :D**

**Any questions PM me or chuck it in a review**

**Peace.**


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1

**What Do You Feel Sam**

The date was December 1st and for Sam it had been a painful week. He would wake up, get washed, dressed and head downstairs to get breakfast.

His mother would be in the kitchen making it for him with a fixed smile on her face and colourless dead eyes.

"Thanks mum…" Sam would say. Only to get an emotionless nod from her whilst she turned around to start cleaning the kitchen, as was programed into her mind for eternity.

Needless to say, Sam wasn't in the best of moods but he still had a team to lead and so he refused to let his emotions interfere with his "job". Unfortunately that didn't mean he didn't let it show in his normal life.

At that moment in time, Sam was in college trying to figure out how to use a new modelling program called Maya. Much to his chagrin the program wasn't as easy as he thought it would be and was testing his patience. To add more crap to his already crappy day, Sam had noticed someone that morning that he would rather have avoided. Though that person hadn't noticed him, Renamon had picked up on the increase to Sam's already unhappy emotions and had asked him who the Human was only to get no response.

"_Sam come on now. Please stop ignoring me, I completely understand why you're so upset but we're friends aren't we?"_

Sam sighed out loud and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"_Yes we are Rena. Look I get that you're worried but I'm honestly ok. Just let me get on with my work please."_

"_Sam we are bonded, you can't hide anything from me. So why don't you stop lying and just tell me who that female was you deliberately avoided this morning."_

"_She's no one important Rena… Ok how about this. I get on with my work and when I'm on my lunch break I promise that I'll answer your questions then. You know that I hate people that make promises they don't keep, so you can trust me to keep mine…ok?"_

He could hear Renamon growling in his head but then sighing and mumbling something he had a feeling would be best left incoherent.

"_Fine but you best fess up Sam or I'll get it out of you when you sleep tonight."_

Sam laughed loudly earning a few stares in his direction.

"_Is that a threat or…something else Rena?"_

Being bonded, Sam could feel Renamon's blush and slight embarrassment. She then coughed awkwardly and went silent. Now feeling a bit happier than he had been the past week, Sam focused back on his work and continued trying to figure out the program.

About twenty minutes later Derek signalled for everyone to finish and pack up so Sam grabbed his bag, made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the cafeteria. He then looked around, trying to find a quiet place to sit down so he could talk to Renamon without any distractions only to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw who had tapped him only to bite his tongue so as to stop himself swearing out loud.

She had medium long black hair, green eyes and a curvaceous hourglass figure. She was also wearing baggy black jeans, dark boots, a black tank top with the words "Metalhead" written in a red bloody font and a studded biker jacket. She was looking at Sam with a nervous expression on her face.

"Hey Sam… um how are you doing?" she asked.

"I…I'm fine Sophie, how about you?" Sam wasn't looking at her face, choosing to look to the side instead.

"I'm good thanks. So um what have you been up to since we… well you know?"

Sam finally looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Split up."

"Yeah… so what have you been up to? I mean apart from getting all buff."

"Oh you know just saving the world and all that jazz." Sam replied. A small grin sneaked its way onto his face at his little joke. He then shook his head and stared warily down at Sophie.

"Not to be rude but is there a reason you want to talk to me because to be honest I don't really want anything to do with you."

Sophie looked at him with a half-smile and motioned for him to sit down on one of the chairs next to them, he did so with her taking the one opposite to him. She then looked up at him and starting talking.

"I could just say that I want to catch up and all of that usual shit but then we'd both know I was lying. The truth is that I miss you Sammy, I want you back with me and I want times to be like they used to be. I really am sorry for what I did, it was a mistake and I honestly didn't mean for it to happen."

Sam closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He could feel mixed up emotions welling up within him but he was unsure if they were his own or Renamon's.

"_She called you Sammy."_

"_Rena?"_

"_You and that girl Sophie, you were… together?"_

"_Yeah… we split up about six months ago. She's tried talking to me but apparently gave up about two months back after I just kept ignoring her. Though I guess she never quite gave up did she."_

"_Umm so what do you… I mean, do you still like her now?"_

"_I…"_

"Sam, are you in there?" asked Sophie. She had a concerned frown on her face and had her hand on his arm.

Sam blinked and shook his head, he then noticed that Sophie was touching him and yanked his arm back, disgust filling his senses briefly before disappearing.

Sophie then sighed sadly and tried to look at his eyes which refused to look at hers.

"Sammy can you not give me another chance, I swear on my life that I will never do anything like before ever again…you have to believe me."

Sam then looked at her pleading eyes and to his and Sophie's surprise, he laughed.

"Sorry I must be hearing you wrong. You want me to give you another chance? Another chance to what? Cheat on me again. Do you take me for a fool or something? Cut me some slack Sophie because I'm not that much of an idiot." Sam stood up shaking his head and with an angry look at Sophie, he walked out of the college quickly.

Sophie's eyes started to tear up as she got up and ran after Sam. She exited the building and saw him heading towards a large bush.

"Sam wait!" she shouted, running to Sam and stopping next to him.

He stopped walking and growled in annoyance, turning around to find her barley a few inches from him.

"Sammy please, can't we just talk this through?"

"There is nothing to talk about Sophie. You cheated once, there is no reason why you wouldn't do so again."

"I never meant for it to happen Sammy, it was an accident. Please you have got to believe me."

Sam clicked his tongue in annoyance. "An accident? What happened, did you slip and fall on his dick? That is not an accident. It was a decision you made and carried out with a clear mind. I really don't understand why you think I would ever take you back after that let alone want to be anywhere near you, so why don't you do me a favour and just stay the hell out of my life."

Sam felt a very clear emotion of approval along with slight jealousy coming from Renamon which confused him. He then began to turn around only for Sophie to lean forward quickly and put her lips on his, making Sam blink rapidly in surprise having never suspected she would try something like that.

The next thing Sam knew was that his control had slipped and Renamon had taken over but for the first time nothing changed physically. She wrenched her mouth from Sophie's and pushed her away with a low and dangerous growl which to her annoyance, Sophie took the wrong way.

"Wow Sammy, I never realised how erotic you could be. Maybe you could show me how much you can growl later, perhaps in bed."

"Ha! Not on your life slut." Renamon gave her a nasty glare and bared her teeth whilst her eyes started to itch slightly from her repressing the change.

Sophie walked closer to Renamon which in turn caused Renamon to give another threatening growl, stopping her in her tracks.

"Try kissing me again sweetheart and I promise you that I won't be so lenient."

"Oh come on. The Sammy I know would never hurt anyone let alone me."

"The _Sammy_ you know isn't the same as the one right in front of you and he certainly doesn't need a cheating, pathetic and lying girl like you when he already has a woman in his life that will always care for him in a way that you never could."

"_Rena…"_

At the mention of another woman, Sophie's eyes flashed angrily and she walked right up to Renamon's face.

"Oh really. So who is this woman huh? I can't wait to meet her." At this Renamon grinned somewhat cruelly at her.

"Ohh she is closer than you might think and I really wouldn't push her buttons if I was you because you never know… she might be slightly territorial when you try to steal what is not yours."

At this Sophie backed off a bit whilst giving Renamon an amused look.

"Sounds a bit possessive," said Sophie.

Renamon shook her head with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Perhaps but I think when it all comes down to it, it's better to be possessive rather than just standing back and letting someone be taken from you." At those words Sophie got a smirk of her own and nodded her head.

"Exactly my point Sammy. I know that what I did was wrong but it happened ages ago and I'm a changed woman now. The only thing that hasn't changed is how much I still love you."

Feeling that she could repress the change no longer, Renamon closed her eyes and let go of her control before anything became noticeable. Sam reopened his eyes to see Sophie staring at him amorously and then remembered what she had just said to Renamon.

"Sorry to disappoint Sophie but I don't love you and perhaps you should just accept that and try and find someone else who is just as gullible as I used to be."

"But Sammy I-"

"**STOP **CALLING ME THAT! I'm not your Sammy anymore and you'd do best to remember that." Sam gritted his teeth in anger and mentally slapped himself for almost blowing his secret.

He then turned away from her, walked as quickly as he currently could around the college building and closed his eyes in concentration. By the time that Sophie got there he was nowhere to be found.

**One Hour Later (Main Resistance Headquarters) **

The main chamber of the resistance was quite quiet for a change. Most of the recruits where either sleeping or playing cards with each other.

Bowers was sitting in a corner of the room watching them with a small smile, quite happy at how friendly they were being with each other. He then looked over at a table where Jake, Cassie and Alex were sitting and in deep conversation with one another.

Feeling curious, he went over and sat down on a chair in a shadowy corner with the hope that he would be able to hear what they were saying without being noticed.

"Guys I'm worried about Sam. I mean it's only been a little bit since he greyed his mom so I don't expect him to be all sunshine and rainbows but he has been seriously down as of late and I'm worried for him," said Jake.

Cassie nodded and Alex hummed his agreement.

"So what do ya'l reckon we do about it. I'm totally sympathetic Jake and kudos to Sam for not letting it interfere with our work but what if it gets too much and he starts acting out. I don't think any of us are a match for him in combat and to be fair, I don't really want to fight him when he's angry."

Jake looked at Cassie with an appalled expression.

"Fight him? I'm not fighting my best friend Cassie. I'll go and try to calm him down first and if that doesn't work then we will all just have to rely on his better half do it for us."

"Better half? You mean Renamon?"

Jake nodded.

Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared in the center of the chamber, revealing a morose looking Sam. He then walked straight past the others and stopped in front of the supposedly inconspicuous Bowers.

"I'm going to stay here for the night, if you or anyone else needs me for whatever reason then make sure it's an emergency because I need to get some sleep. Ok?"

Bowers looked up at Sam with a sombre expression and nodded, gesturing for him to carry on. He and the others then watched as Sam left quickly with nothing but a gust of wind behind him. Bowers then sighed and looked at the others with a tired expression on his face, making him look somewhat older.

"I think it would be best if everyone just left him be for now ok."

"But Bowers, don't you think that perhaps he should… oh I don't know, step down for a little bit. He isn't exactly himself right now and what if that affects how he fights. He could get himself killed."

"That's enough Cassie!" Jake snapped. "Sam will be fine you'll see, he just needs a little time."

"And what if we don't have time? I'm just saying that maybe one of us should take over as the leader temporarily that's all."

"I don't think so," said Alex, surprising everyone. "Sam is upset and perhaps even depressed but ya'l need to think of what he did first before ya start jumping the hoop sis."

"What do ya mean Alex?" she asked.

"Ok let's start from the beginning. He is a far better leader then all of us and we all know that. He is also a far better fighter then us and we all know that too. But if you're questioning his ability to lead us sis then I think you should think that through first. Because to me, using the grey crystal on his own mother to protect not only her but anyone and everyone she had ever come into contact with is a pretty tough decision to make. He could of just tried to convince her but from what he told us I don't think she would have been the type to keep that kind of secret quiet."

Alex then looked right at his sister.

"But if you think that making that type of decision and then getting extremely upset about it makes him a bad leader then perhaps you should be the one making those type of decisions yourself"

Cassie looked at Alex with a shocked expression for a few seconds and then shook her head slowly. "No you're right Alex, I'm sorry. I was just worried for us, all of us and that includes Sam too. He's like the big brother we've never had and I know we all look up to him as such."

Alex and Jake both nodded with a smile and put one of their hands on her shoulders.

"Then I think he needs to know that…now more than ever." Said Jake.

**Sam's Quarters**

Sam was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to let sleep claim him but to no avail.

"_I can't believe I almost gave us away again Rena. What is it with me that just makes me so USELESS!"_

"_Shh Just calm down Sam. No more negative emotions. That bitch is none the wiser so just try to get to sleep…for me" _

Sam huffed loudly but none the less complied and took deep breaths so as to calm himself down.

Seven minutes later and sleep finally took him.

_Sam opened his eyes and sat up abruptly looking around. He was back in the cabin and was currently sitting upright on the edge of a bed. _

_Suddenly he heard a door close behind him and turned around to see Renamon looking at him with an unfamiliar emotion that Sam had never seen on her before. _

"_Are you alright Rena?" _he asked.

_Renamon simply nodded and started to walk slowly around the cabin, getting closer to Sam with every step. _

"_It's been a long day Sam. Are you feeling well?"_

_Sam was unsure where she was going with this but decided to go along with it._

"_Umm yeah I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?"_

_Renamon then looked at him with a slight smile and moved closer._

"_You cannot lie to me Sam. You might as well try and lie to yourself because you'll get the same result." _

_She was very close to Sam now._

"_Tell me Sam…what do you feel when you look at me?"_

_Sam's eyes widened slightly. "What do I feel…?"_

"_Mhmm."_

"_I…I'm not sure where you're going with this Rena."_

_She was so close to Sam that he could feel the heat flowing from her body into his own._

"_No? Then perhaps I should give you…a hint."_

_She put both of her paws on Sam's bare chest and started to slowly…sensually move them ever so slowly upwards and then locked them gently around his neck. Her mouth moved so close to his own that he could practically taste the sweet smell of cinnamon on her breath, before stopping mere centimetres away from his._

_Sam was completely lost on what to do. Part of him wanted to ask her what the hell she was doing. The other and much larger part of him wanted nothing more than for her to continue. _

_Renamon looked right into his eyes…his soul._

"_Am I still being too subtle Sam?"_

"_I…I don't…"_

"_Shh now… just let go of your doubts…your pain… and for this one moment…"_

_She moved her mouth even closer to his own._

"_Be mine."_

_She then closed what little distance there was…and began to kiss Sam passionately._

_**Will there be a lemon?**_

_**I actually have no idea yet XD**_

_**In all seriousness though, if I do put a lemon into the next chapter I will try to make it as sensual and loving as I can.**_

_**Pushing up the bar now. Will upload ASAP if you can all be extra kind and give me Hmmm around eight more reviews :D (Psst, the author is basically saying that he eats up reviews but also has college shiz to do. So in other words it's kind of a stalling thing but he will upload ASAP if he gets eight reviews because he is a man of his word) :D**_

_**Pm or chuck in review if you have any questions :)**_

_**I hate talking about myself in 3rd person. **_


	11. Chapter 8 Part 2

**What Do You Feel Sam**

Renamon was kissing Sam like her life depended on it and yet was still managing to maintain a passionate and seductive touch.

The taste of her was unlike anything Sam had ever had in his life. There was a touch of cinnamon along with a dash of something sickly sweet, and he loved all of it. Yet something just didn't feel right for him, it felt too soon and was sending his emotions all over the place.

He grabbed her shoulders gently but firmly and pushed her away from him. The look of hurt on her face was so genuine he felt like crying…or was that because she felt like crying, he couldn't tell.

"_Rena…I can't…I'm sorry but I can't…"_ He couldn't what? Kiss her, love her and be hers? He didn't know.

Renamon looked down, a tear falling down onto the floor.

"_You don't want me Sam? But I thought that you… felt the same way I do." _She then walked right up to him and put her right paw on his face. Sam couldn't bring himself to remove it and besides…it felt so nice.

"_I can feel it Sam, your emotions, the way your heartbeat quickens when I touch you. You want me…you're excited by me. _She then looked right into Sam's eyes which found themselves unable to look away. _"Deny it Sam, look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong."_

Sam body was a whirlwind of emotions, did really feel that way about her. He focused his gaze and looked her in the eye as she requested, only to be lost for words. Sam could see it. The way she was looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered, the way her breathing had gone from controlled and deep to quick and shallow. And then he realised…

To say she cared for him was an understatement. A major understatement. But how did he feel about her? That was the question she and now he was asking himself.

Part of him wanted to deny it, to say that he couldn't ever feel the way she did for him. But to Sam that felt too much like a lie. Did he care for her as much as she did for him right now in that very moment in time?

"_Rena I…I don't know what I feel right now. My emotions are a mess, I can't think, I can't think of anything…not with you so close to me." _He then reached up and put his hand on the one which was caressing his face causing Renamon to smile.

"_So am I wrong Sam, do you deny how much I know you care for me?"_

He looked her in the eye and found himself unable to say anything. Renamon smiled at him lovingly.

"_Didn't think so." _She leaned forward only for Sam to put his hands on her shoulders again, stopping her.

"_Wait Rena…Can we talk about this first." _

Renamon gave him a tiny smirk but nodded, going back to her petting motions on his cheek.

"_Look, I understand how much you like me and-"_

"_Like you?" _Renamon cut him off with an incredulous look on her face._ "I don't just like you. I… I love you Sam…I'll never stop loving you."_

Sam opened his mouth once, twice but couldn't think of anything to say. She loved him? Sam knew that she cared deeply for him, was sometimes overprotective and could get kind of jealous at times but for her to actually love him…it was something he had never expected her to say.

And now here she was, looking at him with eyes filled so much with love…and the need to be loved in return.

"_Rena…I"_

"_Do you love me Sam?" _The paw on his face started to shake a little. _"Please tell me what you feel for me, I need to know."_

It was so unreal for Sam. Here was Renamon, confident, strong and passionate Renamon looking so vulnerable and afraid. Her lower lip was quivering slightly and her eyes were imploring, begging him for some sort of response.

And in that one moment, Sam knew exactly what he felt for her.

He reached up once more and put his steady hand on her shaking paw while he moved his other hand to her cheek, wiping the build up of tears from the corner of her eye.

"_Rena, love is a powerful word and I'm sorry but I cannot say if that is what I feel for you."_

Tears started to build up in her eyes as paw started to slide of him. He stopped it with his hand and shook his head with a chuckle.

"_You never let me finish Rena. I can't say whether or not I love you because of what Sophie did, the love I had for her has tainted my view of it and I don't know what it is anymore, but I do know one thing."_

Renamon looked up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"_What I feel for you goes beyond mere friendship, way beyond it. I truly care for you like I have with no one else. Is it love? I don't know. But I want us to be more…more than we were a few hours ago, I want us to…well."_

"_Be together?" _Renamon's eyes which were dulled into sadness a few minutes ago were now shining brightly with happy tears.

"_Yes, together."_

"_In a relationship?" _She sounded like she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Sam simply smiled and put his lips on hers, kissing her with a slow and loving passion. Renamon's eyes widened in surprise, before she closed them and kissed him back deeply, leaning into him and purring with pleasure. Sam felt as if something deep within him had finally opened but with what was happening he didn't pay it any thought.

They continued kissing for God knows how long, then with a final drawn out touch of lips, they drew apart with Renamon's arms around Sam's neck and his around her waist.

"_We only get to touch when I'm asleep Rena, do you think we can make this work?"_

Renamon looked at him lovingly and then nuzzled his cheek.

"_We can touch when you're awake Sam."_

"_What? But you've never done so before."_

"_I never could do it before. Didn't you feel it when we just kissed Sam?"_

"_I felt…something opening." _He then realised what Renamon meant and smiled widely.

"_Exactly."_

Renamon's tail suddenly wrapped its way around Sam and stroked the back of his neck soothingly, making him relax slightly.

"_Your tail did this about two months back Rena. Does it mean something?"_

Renamon snapped out of her trance realising what Sam was talking about and looked at her tail rubbing his neck from side to side.

"_It umm, it means I'm sort of…excited."_

"_Excited?" _Being as clueless as ever, Sam didn't quite get what she meant which in turn made Renamon go red in embarrassment.

"_Basically…turned on." _She looked up at Sam who had just gone about as red as herself.

"_Oh…"_

"_Sammmm, have you ever…?"_

Sam looked at her confused.

"_Ever what?"_

"_Umm, done it?"_

"_Done wha-" _Sam's face went slightly redder, if that was at all possible. _"Err no, no I haven't."_

Renamon looked at him in surprise. _"Not even with…ugh, with her?"_

"_Sophie? No, I never knew exactly what she was doing but I had a feeling that I shouldn't have sex with her. A wise choice in the end."_

"_Good…so do you want to…you know."_

Sam looked at her nervously

"_Now?"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_Umm no well yeah, but I'm-"_

"_Not ready for it yet?"_

"_It's not you or anything, I promise. It's just that…I wanna take it one step at a time and not just rush into things…umm does that stupid?"_

To his surprise Renamon laughed gently and cupped his cheek, leaning forward she could kiss him. She then stopped for a second and looked at him, her eyes twinkling.

"_No Sam, it doesn't. It just shows how much you care about me and that makes me love you all the more."_

She then continued forward and gave Sam a fervent kiss which he returned as best he could. Renamon grinned slightly and nibbled on his bottom lip, making him open his mouth in a tiny gasp. She then chose this moment to put her slightly larger tongue in and wrap it around Sam's, forcing him to fight back with her in a game of tonsil tennis.

Renamon started to growl and get more aggressive, her nails dug into Sam's back making him wince slightly but enjoy it none the less. Her tongue was everywhere in Sam's mouth, it was licking and flicking around his teeth and the roof of his mouth, before going back to wrestling with his tongue. She then suddenly jumped up and locked her legs and tail around Sam's waist, growling more intensely then he had ever heard her do before. This in turn started to activate the instincts in Sam's subconscious, both of them, the Human and Digimon. Emotions started flying around everywhere in Sam's head, who's were they? He didn't care and neither did Renamon.

Sam's legs hit the bed and he fell backwards with Renamon still locked on top of him. All of a sudden he felt an unbeatable urge to bite something, anything. And so he bit Renamon's neck, causing her to cry out but only pleasure escaped her cries not pain. She then looked down at Sam with such a burning intensity that he thought he might actually be set alight. She then bared her own teeth and bit down on Sam's chest, growling so much that he started to vibrate a little. The next thing he knew was that the jeans he had currently been wearing were torn apart and thrown away like useless rags causing him to growl loudly, surprising himself in all the twisted mix of both his and Renamon's feelings. Renamon's mouth then slammed back down on his, kissing him with such enthusiasm that it forced him to kiss back avidly.

Suddenly he remembered.

"_I wanna take it one step at a time and not just rush into things…not just rush into things…not just rush into things."_

He yanked his mouth from Renamon's and jumped up and out of the bed quickly, before turning back around to face Renamon. They were both panting and sucking in air like they had been starved of it for years. Renamon's eyes were still burning with primal intensity and Sam figured that his were no doubt more or less the same way. Renamon then got up and was next to Sam so quickly that he nearly fell backwards, she then pinned him up against the cabin wall and glared at him, still panting heavily.

"_I understand that you want to wait before doing this and I respect that." _She then forced her mouth on Sam's and nearly kissed the life out of him, only drawing back when she felt her need for air start to hit dangerous levels. _"But I swear right here, right now that if you say you're ready, get me to that intensity and then back out at the last second. I will tie you up and bring you such to such a level of pleasure that you will scream until you can scream no more." _She then finished with a long, seductive lick on his bottom lip causing it to tremble without Sam meaning it to. She then stopped pinning him to the wall and wrapped her arms around his waist instead.

"_Heh, sounds promising Rena." _Renamon growled at that and snuggled her face under his chin, purring softly.

The room then flashed yellow making both Sam and Renamon look up at each other.

Renamon spoke first. _"Don't look so sad Sam, remember I can touch you anytime now."_

Sam's face went beet red for a second and he laughed nervously causing Renamon to laugh normally at him. _"Yeah, it should be interesting Rena that's for sure. What does-"_

Renamon put her finger on his mouth as the glow started to intensify.

"_I love you."_

She then kissed him lovingly as the whole world brightened and then faded away.

Sam woke up to a pitch black room and turned to his left so he could check the time on his alarm, it read 9:13AM. With a groan, Sam got up out of his bed and tried to walk only to nearly trip up over his jeans. He looked down at then and gasped in surprise. They were torn apart, not in the way that he had tripped over and cut them open slightly but really badly torn. He took them of and inspected them closely, they had been wreaked by something with sharp appendages. Suddenly Sam opened his mouth in shock and put his right hand up, he then focused on it or more specifically he focused on his nails. After a few seconds his nails darkened and grew, becoming sharp, deadly and almost indestructible. He then compared the rips to them… they were almost identical, close, really close but it looked more similar to…

"_Renamon you cut my jeans!"_

"_What? But that isn't possible…unless."_

"_Unless what?"_

"_Oh…umm sorry Sam, you're right that is my fault. I think when we strengthened our bond to the point where we can now touch anytime, I must of ripped your jeans when we were umm you know… and because of that I may have accidently ripped them here as well."_

"_I see, well no harm done I'll just go and grab some from home later. But in the meantime I suppose it's lucky I always bring something just in case." _

Sam routed around in his draws and pulled out one of his spare top and jean combo. The top was just a plain black one and the jeans were a dark brown colour that was one size too big, although thankfully he had a belt to help with that. Once he had gotten them he headed towards his bathroom and had a quick shower to freshen up. He then got dressed and headed down towards the main chamber.

"_Can't believe I slept for that long Rena."_

"_Well you were having a crappy week Sam and to top it all of you barley slept at all during that week as well."_

"_Yeah…sorry about that, I was just feeling-"_

"_I know Sam, but now were together we can really help each other, in more ways than one he he. Anyway I can now do this so I doubt you'll feel sad for too long."_

"_Do whaAAT!" _Sam felt a sharp stabbing pain behind his eyes and shut them tightly. He then felt someone caressing his face, making the pain go away, he opened his eyes and to his shock Renamon was standing right in front of him. Well kind of.

She was transparent and so he could see the wall behind her, yet she was still the same colour as usual. The only thing that looked really weird to Sam was that she wasn't on the ground but floating alongside him. She floated closer to him and rubbed her face against his whilst sighing gently.

"I love this Sam, being close to you is great but being able to both touch you and feel close...ohh theirs not a feeling in the world to describe it."

Sam reached out his hand slowly and touched her face.

"I can touch you too Rena." Sam said happily.

"Of course you can, you didn't think it would only go one way did you?"

Sam simply laughed and walked through the door to the main chamber. Everyone turned their head and watched as he walked in with an actual full smile on his face, the first in a while.

"Well someone's happy this morning aren't they Sam."

Sam looked to his right and saw Jake walking towards him with Cassie, Alex and Bowers in tow. Jake reached out and pulled Sam into a brotherly hug while the others slapped their hands on his back.

Jake then looked to the right and smiled at Renamon. "Ohh I get it now. So did you two get it on last night?"

Sam looked surprised. "You can see her too?"

"Of course we can see her." Sam suddenly felt another blast of pain behind his eyes and rubbed them furiously for a few seconds. When he opened them his mouth opened yet again in shock. Biyomon was floating in front of his face along with Veemon and Gatomon.

Gatomon floated over to Sam and started to speak. "You see Sam, when you and Renamon's trust in each other gets to a certain point, it opens the final stage of your bond. Basically it allows you to see and touch her both in your mind when you sleep and in the real world when you're awake, but that's not all."

Sam took in the new information quickly and nodded at her to continue.

"Well I bet you two have been wondering why you haven't Digivolved yet. To put it simply it's because you needed to reach a certain level of trust in each other first which you to obviously did last night huh." Gatomon was grinning along with all the others. She then looked at Sam with a slight frown on her face.

"There is a side to this which you may or may not like though."

Sam looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well umm, how long have you been awake for?"

"Well I woke up at 9:13 but I don't know what time it is now."

Jake looked down at his watch. "You've got about forty seconds."

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "Until what?"

"Until yours and Renamon's Dna finally bonds completely."

Sam was about to ask further but doubled over, a pain going through his body like he had never felt before in his life. Renamon went to him quickly only to double over in pain herself and vanish from sight.

"Quick we need to take him to the Vita chamber." Said Bowers.

"I'm on it." said Jake. He picked Sam up fireman style and with a burst of energy he sprinted down the corridors until he found himself in the chamber where the Vita tree was planted.

Sam was put down on the ground before it, yelling and writhing in agony. Jake backed away whist the others who had caught up stood next him and waited, watching Sam sympathetically, having all gone through what was going through.

Sam felt like his whole body was on fire. He could here Renamon screaming inside his head and wanted to comfort her but found himself incapacitated. Suddenly the pain vanished, leaving a nasty afterglow of painful jabs. And then he heard it, they both heard it. The most gentle female voice they had both ever heard in the entire lives.

"_Greetings Mundus Salvator. I relish the chance to finally talk to you, and you as well Sicarius. I have been waiting for your arrival for many a millennia and it gives me such pleasure to finally meet the two creatures who will save all worlds."_

Both Sam and Renamon were awestruck, the Vita tree was talking to them.

"_My name is not Vita young ones it is_ _Prophetia and yes I can read your minds. But that is not important right now, what is important is that I can finally talk to you two so please listen for all of what I say will come to pass. First a revelation will be made, which will be followed by a choice. But what is last will change every world you step on, for eventually you will both have to choose to reject or accept the power of Disarin but be warned, doing so will make you unable to keep a life on this world or the Digital world. Take heed of what I have said Mundus Salvator and especially you Sicarius for the future choice will rely on you heavily. That is all I have for now so go Mundus Salvator, Sam ******* and change the destiny of worlds but do not forget that your Sicarius, Renamon, will be by your side for as long as time itself."_

And with that Prophetia went silent and Sam's eyes opened to see Jake, Cassie, Alex and Bowers standing over him.

"Ugh, well that was interesting. It's not every day a tree talks to me."

All their eyes widened in shock.

"The tree…spoke to you?"

"Umm yeah, I thought that was why you placed me next to it."

Jake shook his head. "No, we put you next to it so you could change without hurting anyone. The Disarin energy would of protected you and us from any backlash if you had any trouble adapting to it."

Sam got up confused and was about to ask Jake what he meant but saw something that put him of. His nails had grown like before and his ear tips had become pointed but that wasn't all. His hair had grown longer as well as his canines and the power that he felt when he normally merged was radiating of him in waves.

"What the?" Sam focused and tried to change back…but soon found out he couldn't.

"What! I can't change back!"

Jake and the other nodded at him. "We know Sam, neither can we." He pulled of his top and then reached up to where his shoulder and arm connected. There was a circular ring around it which Jake then pointed at and then looked back at Sam.

"This is a special ring which was granted to us by the Vita tree. It allows us to switch back and forth between our human form and…" Jakes features suddenly morphed until he looked like he did merged with Veemon. "Our Digi-Human form."

Sam eyes widened slightly. "Ok so where do I get one of those?"

Jake chuckled at him. "You don't have to, look at your arm."

Sam raised an eyebrow but took of his top none the less, he was then quite surprised to see a plain black ring on his upper arm. "Ok so how do I use it then?"

"Just think the word Change."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, thinking one word. _"Change."_

He then opened his eyes to see his nails receding back to their state and felt the power inside him fade slightly.

"Well that's simple enough. Anyway now that that's all over and done with, what's on today's agenda?"

Bowers stepped forward and started to speak. "Nothing good I'm afraid, we've learned from our spies that Malusmon is coming to earth to "_Recover what is his"_, it doesn't sound good so I want you four to follow the signal one of my spies will set up and go and confront the bastard. You will have almost the entire resistance alongside with you so do us all a favour and give this bastard some hell."

All four of the Hybrids nodded and turned around, heading towards the resistances training grounds.

Jake put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "But first I think we should get you Digivolving, don't you agree?"

"Sure but what about you three?"

"We already know how and before you ask, we chose not to use it before because we needed to keep it as a surprise your Malusmon and besides, no one we've ever faced has be powerful enough for us to worry about."

Sam nodded and carried on walking with them.

"_So is this it Sam? We're going to learn how to Digivolve and then we are going to fight Malusmon once and for all?"_

"_Nothing is certain Rena but I know that we will give it our all and with luck, we will bring down that monster and restore peace to our worlds…well from Digimon anyway, my world is run by assholes so it'll never find peace but at least their won't be any Greymon's burning down buildings and whatnot."_

"_Sam."_

"_Yeah."_

"_You're rambling, shut up."_

Sam felt a certain someone's paw sliding up and down his chest whilst something started giving sensual kisses on one side of his neck.

"_Rena can't you do this laterrrr." _Renamon had sunk her canines into his neck and was giving the spot small licks, which was making Sam…distracted.

"_This is going to be a long day…"_

"_You know you will enjoy it."_

"_Most likely."_

**Would you look at that guys and girls, I got a chapter in early**

**Now I know what you're thinking. Where is the fucking lemon?**

**Well to be honest I was close to putting one in but thanks to my trusty adviser Kirstie, I changed my mind because when we talked about it, Sam's feelings were never really as obvious as Rena's were for him.**

**Pm or Review if you have any questions**

**Five Reviews and I'll upload ASAP ;) **

**Peace :D **


	12. Chapter 9 Part 1

**The Crystal Of Recollection**

… _**POV**_

_I warned you._

The four hybrids arrived at a door with a sword and shield insignia embedded above it. All at once they opened the door and walked inside.

Sam had been in here before when he was still practising how to properly use his Diamond Storm attack and to spar with the others of course. It was a large room, roughly the size of half a football pitch and had every type of training facility required.

There were dummies that would constantly rebuild themselves no matter how badly damaged they managed to become. To add to it there was also equipment you could find in any average gym, such as treadmills, weights and rowing machines. And if you felt like having a run around there was a large portion of the room that you could jog, walk or full out sprint around to your heart's content, or your lungs.

"So how exactly do we learn how to Digivolve Jake? I'm guessing that it doesn't involve having a lump of white plastic on your person all the time." Sam asked.

Jake gave of a bark of laughter and shook his head, still chuckling.

"Ha if only it were that easy. No I'm sorry to say this but this requires a little bit more than a…what was it called? Oh yeah, a Digivice."

To Sam's left, Renamon suddenly materialised into the room looking at Jake with an amused look. Her tail was wrapped possessively around Sam's leg and she was so close to him that their shoulders were almost touching.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do this then? I don't suppose there is a manual anywhere?"

"Nah not quite Sam, Renamon should be able to give you some pointers though." Jake replied.

Renamon looked at Sam and spoke with him privately.

"_He is correct Sam but I do not know how much this will help us, especially when I haven't Digivolved before, and besides it may be different compared to doing it now."_

"_Perhaps but it is better to at least give it a shot Rena and who knows, it may actually work. Now then how exactly do we even begin to start the process?"_

"_Ok, well from what I learned over the years I can remember is that to Digivolve you have to focus on your inner power and force it to grow even more powerful…I think."_

"_Perhaps we should ask Jake how he did it."_

"_Yes I think that would be better."_

Sam and Renamon both grinned at Jake awkwardly before Sam explained there dilemma.

"Well Renamon has almost got it right Sam, to Digivolve you do need to focus on your inner power, but you do not force it to grow otherwise your minds would fracture and you would both risk losing your sanity."

Both Sam and Renamon looked at each other with a shocked expression on their faces then simultaneously shivered.

"_So I take it we both have to ease into it…perhaps using the same rule I did whenever I used to merge with you can be used with Digivolving as well. What do you think Rena?"_

"_I think…that we might as well give it a try. Besides what do we have to lose?"_

"_Our sanity."_

"_Well let's not be stupid then."_

Sam growled at Rena who in turn growled back at him, glaring into each other's eyes…before Renamon pounced on him, wrapping her legs and tail around his waist and kissing him fervently, forcing him to back into the wall.

"Umm guys?" asked Cassie, frowning slightly.

Jake was trying his best to stop laughing whilst Alex was currently fighting Biyomon's efforts to take over and congratulate them.

Cassie however was looking quite peeved for some reason, glaring not at Sam but at Renamon.

Renamon however seemed immune to her glares and was trying to both bite Sam and tear his clothes off at the same time.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Yelled Cassie. Her previous frown had been replaced by a thunderous expression. Alex looked at her knowingly. A frown of his own appearing on his face.

This caused a very distracted Sam to realise that one of his hands was very close to her white scruff and the other…let's leave that up for your imagination. Sam quickly took his hands off of her and jumped backwards, leaving a panting Renamon to scowl at Cassie but then smile dreamily at Sam and float next to him.

Sam coughed awkwardly and muttered a silent apology but was unable to keep a silly grin of his face. Renamon noticed this and wrapped her tail around his leg once more.

"_Ahem…right then, Digivolving time, I hope we do this right Rena."_

"_So do I Sam, I wouldn't mind picking up what we just started later…when we're asleep preferably. Then there will be no distractions." _Then she added to a quiet tone._ "And hopefully no dirty looks either little miss litter box."_

"_What?" _Sam asked.

"_Nothing. Let's give this a go then shall we."_

Sam took his very first lesson that Renamon taught him all those months ago and pushed it into the first most thought of his mind. Then together, both Renamon and Sam closed their eyes and focused upon the ever growing power inside them. The best way to describe what they were doing is to imagine fighting a tidal wave that can be physically pushed back and yet was not allowed to be broken down into a puddle. Thus causing you to be gentle and firm with it lest it wash over and consume you forever.

"_Come on Sam, we can do this, just a little more…"_

"_This is exhausting Rena…how long can we keep this up for?"_

"_However long it takes Sam. Remember that if we are to stand any chance against Malusmon we must first become stronger, and to do this we need to succeed with this and Digivolve into our next form."_

"_A mix of Kyubimon and me…I'm going to get a tail aren't I?"_

"_We don't know that…for certain. Although judging by how many tails I would have in that form..."_

"_Yep, I'm getting a tail. Fantastic."_

"_Shouldn't we be concentrating?"_

"_I am concentrating Rena."_

"_Sureeee you are."_

"_I swear to God Rena I will-"_

"_Ravage me later?"_

"_Yes-wait what? No! Well…"_

"_Ha!"_

The wave of power in their minds took this momentary distraction to fight back, pushing and almost overwhelming the two of them.

"_Fuck!" _Sam yelled, he could feel his own powers turning against him and so he fought back, trying to push his way onto the other side.

Renamon could feel it as well and pushed with him, driving back the wave with him.

"_Come on Sam, we can do this. On the count of three, one, two-"_

"_Three!"_ They both yelled.

Together they gave one last great push with their minds and finally broke their way onto the other side. To their surprise nothing happened for the first few seconds and they were left in nothing but darkness. But then it hit them with such a force that they both cried out in shock and ecstasy.

Sam suddenly exploded into a swirling vortex of pure white energy. It span around him, sparking all over the floor and causing Jake and the other two to shield their eyes from the bright glare.

Meanwhile Sam and Renamon were in a state which could not be described as anything else but pure pleasure. Renamon's transparent form seemed to slide inside of Sam and then glow brightly, signifying that the process had been started. And then as if on cue, Sam's features began to morph.

It started firstly with his skin. It began to gleam with a golden yellowish glow and then was overtaken by strips of black which seemed to grow out of his arm, separated by a few inch's and making it look like Sam was wearing three black bands on each arm. Then his musculature started to change. The light heavyweight boxer build began morphing into a more defined and toned one, the muscles on his arms grew slightly larger but his leg muscles stood out the most, having become twice their original size and looking very powerful. His face and hair were next and perhaps stood out the most. His eyes which were a piercing blue became even more intense and gained a subtle glow about them. Then his top incisors grew until the tips which were sharper, just about stuck out of his mouth. His hair which was once brown with golden yellow highlights became washed in energy, growing to the point where his fringe was centimetres away from his left eye and the back began sticking up all over the place. The golden highlights seemed to almost wash over most of his hair, giving it a half brown, half golden blond look.

The swirling energy became thinner until it made out Sam's shape and then exploded outwards, knocking everyone bar Sam back a bit.

Sam then opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings and then began to look all over himself, checking out the new features to his appearance and cursing when he couldn't see all of it without a mirror. Suddenly he felt his inner power pulsate widely for a few moments, forcing him to take several deep breaths and try to relax his raw muscles.

He then felt someone nuzzling his cheek and sighed gently.

"Thanks Rena…Whoa my voice! It's changed."

Indeed it had changed, having lost Sam's original tone and instead replaced it with a slightly deeper one. Renamon's however did not change and still kept on par with Sam's, making it sound like they were both talking at the same time.

"Hmm you're right Sam, it has changed…along with me by the look of it."

Sam looked over at her transparent form with a confused expression but then had to pick his jaw back of up the ground when he laid his eyes on her newer form.

Renamon was Renamon no more, having changed along with Sam to suit his new form. In her place was Kyubimon, a larger and more animal like form of her previous one. She even had the bow around her neck to match up perfectly with the one from the show, along with the ghost fire around her paws and tails.

She looked at Sam with to his surprise a rather shy and worried look. She then started speaking to him privately, obviously wanted the others not to hear what they were going to talk about.

"_What's the matter Rena?"_

"_Umm, well uhh"_

"_Come on what…Rena please oh please say that is one of your tails." _Sam's eyes had gained a desperate look which intensified when Kyubimon didn't answer but rather gazed at him with a grin edging its way onto her muzzle. Sam turned around and to his utter dismay, there wasn't just one tail but two instead.

"_NOOOO, WHY ME! I DON'T WANT A TAIL. Fuck… oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to them I suppose." _A rather sour expression hit his face making Kyubimon bite her tongue in order to avoid laughing at him.

"_It's not so bad Sam, I think you will rather like what they can do." _Said Kyubimon.

"_Fox Tail Inferno, am I right?"_

"_Well that and Dragon Wheel."_

"_Ha! I suppose so, I can't wait to use them." _A excited look replaced the sour one and made Kyubimon smile happily at his anticipation.

"_So uhh Sam, what do you think of your new look?"_

"_I'm not sure, I probably need a mirror first although I do feel a hell of a lot more powerful than I did before. What do you think of it?"_

Kyubimon's eyes wandered all over him briefly, going from fascinated to downright seductive.

"_Hmm you know what, I think I actually like this new form, although your previous one was still quite handsome I do in fact think that this one…how do you say it? Oh yes, takes the cake."_

Sam gave her an amused look which caused her to go slightly red and then stick her much larger tongue at him.

Sam then looked over at Jake and the other two. Jake was looking at him with an approving grin and Alex seemed to be hoping for joy although that was most likely not down to him. Cassie was looking at him with an expression that Sam couldn't quite deduce and so he just took it as an approving one. Kyubimon looked over at Cassie and growled quietly.

"Well you look…different." Said Jake. "You look a hell of a lot more powerful than before and if I'm being honest you have a very animal like appearance compared to your earlier one."

"You think so? Well I wasn't going to say it but I think I look positively-"

"Foxy?" Jake interrupted with a teasing grin, causing Sam to glare at him but then gain a grin of his own.

"I was gonna go for dashing but foxy is fine with me, I do scrub up nicely." Sam was positively gagging from trying not to laugh and Jake was pretty much the same way. Kyubimon simply gave Sam a wolfish grin and floated over until she was just about touching him with her shoulder.

Bowers then walked into the room with a serious expression on his face, causing the group to look at him curiously.

"We've found the bastard, he will be coming through at the old abandoned railway about two miles away from your college. I trust you remember where about it is, he will be there anywhere in the next four hour time period so make sure you're all ready and then head out."

With that, Bowers turned around and went out of the room. Sam and the other looked at each other with apprehensive expressions on their faces.

"I guess this is it then huh." Said Alex.

"I guess it is little bro. I guess it is…" replied Cassie.

Jake and Sam looked at each other and the nodded, turning around to face the other two. Jake spoke first.

"Now I can guess what's going on in your heads, we're going to face Malusmon and we may not all come out alive but do you know what? We're going to beat this asshole so badly that nobody will ever fuck with us ever again."

Sam took this as his cue to chuck his own words in.

"Damn right Jake, we will kill this fucker and we will be remembered for it. And do you know why? Because it was prophesised. The Vita tree told Rena and I that we are going to save not just this world but all worlds, that must mean the digital world as well because I don't see us travelling to any other worlds anytime soon…We are going to win this war and we **WILL** **BE RID OF MALUSMON. NOW ARE YOU WITH ME?!"**

"HELL YEAH!" They all say in unison, putting one hand each into the the middle of the square they've shaped.

"Then let's do this." Said Sam, his voice becoming more of a growl at the last word.

**One Hour Thirty Minutes Later- The Abandoned Railway Station- December 2****nd**

Sam, the rest of the group and most of the resistance were currently inside of the railway station.

Jake and Sam were leaning on a dead train and Cassie and Alex were having a private and to them, the last time they would probably ever be able to talk to each other again.

All four of them were in their Champion forms. Jake had become about six inches taller than he usually was, his muscles had formed into that of a heavyweight boxer making him look excessively stronger compared to the rest of them. The blue tint on his rough skin and hair had gone slightly darker and to Sam's surprise his mouth had formed into that of a short muzzle.

Cassie on the other hand had not gained a muzzle at all. Instead her hair had gotten longer and had change to a shiny blonde colour, angelic wings were protruding from her back and what looked like half a helmet was covering the top half of her face, although she said that she could see perfectly through it. White frilly gloves had also grown out of her hand, covering them up to her elbows.

Out of all of them Alex had changed the most though. His wings which were usually pink and rather small had grown into a massive size and had changed to a fiery orange. His face had changed as well, his mouth growing out by quite a bit and had sharp teeth poking out of it. His eyes had a purple glow to them and his hair had two long bits of it sticking up in a never ending flame. He had taken his shoes of before Digivolving which was quite a wise idea judging on how his feet had transformed into large talons.

The resistance were looking at all four of them warily for some reason, almost as if they were scared of them. Although Sam didn't pay it any mind he was still hurt that the side he was fighting for were frightened of him and the others.

"_How many times do we have to win to convince these people not be fear us Rena?"_

"_I wish I knew Sam but apart from you every other human is a complete mystery to me. I couldn't guess their intentions accurately I'm afraid." _Sam huffed with annoyance not aimed at Renamon but rather the other humans.

"_They should know we're on their side, it's not like any one of us has proved differently."_

"_I know Sam, let's just forget them for now and focus on the task at hand…we're going to need to be focused for this."_

Nodding at Kyubimon's transparent form, Sam turned around and signalled for everyone to pay attention. The other three hybrids stood by his side as he spoke out to the recruits.

"This is it people, the moment we've been waiting for. Malusmon is coming here. I don't know the specific time but he will be here and I need you all to fight as you've never fought before. The Digimon next to you is your partner as you've been told from the start, now may they die and you may die during this battle and I'm immensely sorry about that, but you all knew what could happen when you signed up for this. So I'm giving you one last chance, if you don't want to fight, no one in this resistance will ever force you to, and you can back out right now and go home. If you choose that choice, no one here will think any less of you and that my friends is a promise." Everyone started looking at each other but no words were heard.

One man and a female Terriermon stepped forward.

"I'm not going anywhere sir, this is the war I've been fighting for two years and I'm not backing out now. And no other member of the resistance who has a sack will do otherwise." He and his Terriermon saluted Sam and stepped back. Sam gazed over the recruits and their Digimon partners. They all had a determined expression on their faces and none of them had moved an inch to reject what the resistance solder had said.

"Very well then, tonight we fight to protect our world, both of them! And if you shall fall today then you will fall knowing that we will remember and honour your sacrifice. Now get ready for battle!"

Every one of the soldiers, recruits and Digimon yelled so loudly that Sam was grateful that Bowers had used some sort of Crystal to contain the sound and ward away strangers from the area.

He then walked up to the others and nodded. Together all four of then stood in front of a wide area which had been sparking for the past hour. He then looked at Kyubimon's transparent form next to him, she regarded him with a worried look.

"_Are you frightened Sam?"_

"_Terrified Rena. But this is it and as long as we are one then we can win this here and now." _

Kyubimon gave Sam a loving smile and reached up to give him a quick but meaningful kiss. It felt immensely different from getting kissed by Renamon but he enjoyed it none the less and kissed her back just as meaningfully.

"_I love you Sam, now and forever."_

"_To the stars and beyond Rena…no matter what happens today, know that I…"_

"_I know Sam. Even if you cannot yet say it, I know what you feel for me...I'll never stop loving you Sam, never forget that."_

"_I won't."_

Suddenly there was a loud bang in front of, revealing a large purple circle starting to form.

"This is it soldiers! As soon as he emerges give it your all!" yelled Sam. Every soldier and recruit cocked their weapons as all the Digimon braced themselves for what was coming, building up their primary attacks and standing their ground.

To his right Sam saw Jake, Cassie and Alex doing the same and so he began building up one of his own brand new attacks.

Then it happened, the circle in front of them glowed intensely, almost blinding some of the soldiers behind Sam and the others. And then he appeared, rising out of the circle like a demon from hell itself and smiling cruelly at all of them. The glow ended and there stood Malusmon himself, his hands behind his back and his eyes focused mainly at Sam.

"Well, well Renamon or is it Kyubimon now? I must congratulate you on building this-"

"_**Do me a favour and shut up!"**_ Sam interrupted. _**"Everyone Now!"**_

Everyone who was standing against Malusmon attacked him all at once, thousands of bullets flew and him along with various Digimon attacks, one of which Sam recognised as a Howling Blaster attack.

"_Time for an attack of my own." _Thought Sam. "_**Fox Tail Inferno!"**_

"_**Celestial Arrow!"**_

"_**Vee Laser!"**_

"_**Meteor Wing!"**_

All four of the Digi-Hybrids attacks mixed into one and flew towards Malusmon. He attempted to conjure up a crimson coloured shield to protect himself from the onslaught of attacks but was too slow and was hit by a rain of bullets and Digimon attacks include the Hybrids.

Malusmon seemed to teeter slightly before dropping down onto one knee, his left hand was raised and covered in a red glow to keep up his shield which was being hammered by various attacks and starting to crack.

"_We're going to break it and we're going to kill him!" _Sam yelled internally.

He ran up to the shield and began swiping at it with his deadly nails, one swipe, two swipe, one swipe, two swipe. He was attacking it at such a pace that his hands were nothing more than a blur. His teeth were gritted in aggression and he seemed to be unaffected by the bullets flying at different parts of the shield around his body.

"_**Just. Fucking. Break. Already!" **_With one last slash the shield shattered into pieces and released a wave of energy which hit everyone in the area, knocking almost all of them out cold. Sam was thrown back by the blast towards a dead train, he quickly stabbed into the ground with his right hand and held on to it, slowing himself down enough so that he stopped after hitting the train lightly.

He then shook his head and snarled at Malusmon.

"_**Is that it Mally? What else have you got?"**_

Malusmon glared at Sam for his insult and then shook his own head slowly, laughing maliciously.

"So kind of you to ask Digi-Human, for I have something else alright."

Sam raised his eyebrow and spread his arms wide.

"_**Well then, in the name of the worst TV reality show ever invented. Come at me bro!" **_

"Oh I will Human…but first how about a little jog down memory lane."

"_**What?"**_

"Did you ever wonder why I was so interested in you when I first laid my gaze upon you?"

"_**Not really, I just figured you for a creepy stalker." **_Sam smiled when he noticed Malusmon's mouth twitch in aggravation.

"As charming as that sounds, it is not the reason. Know ask me this Human, did you ever wonder why Renamon came to you transparent and breaking apart?"

"_How does he know that?"_

"Well let me break it to you nice and easy. Renamon did indeed go through a bright light, I don't know where it came from but she did do it. Do you want to know why?"

"_**Pff, humour me?"**_

Malusmon's cruel smile intensified at Sam's words.

"Very well then. She went through it…because I told her to."

"**What! I would never do anything you ever told me to do you conniving freak."**

"Ohh but you did my dear Digimon. How about I add a little salt to this wound, you didn't just go through the light Kyubimon. You also happened to be my number one assassin, taking out anyone who ever defied my rule. You were such a loyal servant and an even better killer…and now I want that back."

Sam's face seemed to be frozen in an expression of disbelief and shock.

"_There's no way you were ever anything of his Rena, I know you too well. Please tell me he is lying Rena. Please!"_

"_He is lying Sam, there is no way I would ever kill for him let alone work for him."_

"Aww having a discussion are we my dear Hybrid, let me save you the time and simply let you…remember."

"_**Remember?"**_

"Ahh yes. Poor Kyubimon is missing some of her memories is she not? A side effect of coming through that light I'm sure, but no matter. I am here to help you remember…everything."

Malusmon then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black crystal, aiming the sharpest edge at Sam.

"_**A crystal!"**_

It then began to glow brightly as a thick trail of light hit Sam so fast he wasn't able to dodge it.

Memories started flashing before his eyes. All of his birthdays, his days at primary and high school, everything he ever done from the moment he was able to remember up to where he was now. In the midst of all of this Sam could hear Kyubimon screaming his name in anguish.

"_SAM!"_

"_RENA!"_

"_I…I'm remembering Sam, I'm remembering everything. I'm sorry my love, I am so sorry. It's too much, he was right Sam, I've killed for him-AHHHH!"_

"_RENAMON!"_

"_I'm so sorry Sam…never wanted this to happen…will always…love…you…"_

Sam felt as though his very soul was being strained to its limits, his mind erupted into nothing but mixed up memories and then finally he felt something be torn away from him, leaving him feeling empty and alone for the first time in months.

He collapsed to his knees as his vision began to swim into focus. He saw someone in front of him and instantly felt the instinct to reach out and never let it go. His hand reached out only to send a shockwave of immense pain through his entire body and cause him to collapse onto his front. He felt weak and instantly knew that he had De-Digivolved somehow, but something else was missing although he couldn't quite place what.

"_Rena…"_

No-one responded to him.

"And just I said Hybrid, she works for me!"

Slowly Sam got to his feet and looked up. Renamon was standing right beside Malusmon, her arms crossed and her gaze was unreadable.

Sam started moving towards her weakly, placing one foot in front of the other gingerly.

"Rena…don't you know who I am? Don't you remember me?"

Renamon simply remained silent with a slightly strained expression worming its way onto her face. Sam stumbled to the right and she twitched briefly before her face became a mask once again.

"Haha, go to him _Rena_. Show him exactly what you feel for him."

Renamon nodded and walked up to Sam, stopping just in front of him. Sam looked up at her pleadingly.

"Rena?"

Renamon simply looked at him again for a few moments before punching him in the face and sending him flying backwards straight through the trains metal.

Jake, Cassie, Alex and the few remaining soldiers raced to where he had landed inside whilst Malusmon whistled to Renamon, holding out a blue crystal for her to touch. Renamon gave one last look at the others who were clearly shouting at Sam to wake up and then put her paw on the crystal, disappearing with Malusmon.

Jake was currently checking Sam's pulse whist Alex pulled a blue crystal of their own from Sam's pocket.

"Shit, his pulse is fading. We need to get him back to the headquarters now!" yelled Jake franticly. "Come on buddy wake up, you need to WAKE UP! Fuck let's get back there now! You two soldiers stay here and see if you can wake the others."

"Yes sir!"

Jake put Sam's hand on the crystal along with his own. The crystal then engulfed all four of them and took them back to the resistance's main chamber where Bowers was running up to them shouting.

"What the hell happened out there, what's wrong with Sam? Is he ok? What about Renamon?"

Jake snapped his head up angrily at Bowers but took a deep breath and quickly talked.

"I'll explain later Bowers but if Sam doesn't get any medical attention now then he isn't going to make it."

Bowers eyes widened and then he called out for the resistance medics.

"They're the world's greatest doctors Jake, they'll patch him up don't worry."

Jake nodded sadly and looked at Sam being carried off.

"I sure hope so Bowers…I really do."

In the medical ward the doctors started working frantically on keeping Sam alive, getting all of the necessary equipment. Sam however was unaware of all of this, dreaming of nightmarish things and calling out the same name over and over.

"_Rena…"_

**Wow…just wow. This was by far the hardest chapter I have ever had to write in my life. From fun and games at the start to well…this.**

**I don't think I've ever felt so emotional over my own work before.**

**But I digress, I got 5 reviews and I uploaded ASAP as promised. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will come out to be honest but I'll try and get it done ASAP**

**No review number limit for next chapter, just think that the more I get the more motivation I get. I'm honestly not a review whore :P It just makes me happy enough to keep writing this **

**Anyway review or Pm if you have any questions.**

**Peace :D**


	13. Chapter 9 Part 2

**The Crystal Of Recollection**

**Part Two**

Bowers, Jake, Cassie and Alex all entered a spare room opposite the one that Sam was currently sleeping in. Bowers gestured for the others to take a seat whilst taking one himself. He then looked up at them, noticing their tired yet shocked expressions.

"So does anyone want to tell me what happened out there? From what I gathered, almost every soldier that has made it back is suffering from a severe concussion and nosebleeds."

"It was Malusmon," said Jake. "He used some kind of pulse that knocked almost everyone out bar us and Sam."

Bowers nodded at this, taking in the information and already thinking of a way to counter it. "Ok…but that doesn't explain why Sam nearly died earlier. Did something happen or was he just being careless?"

Jake gave Bowers an angry look. "Careless! He wasn't careless at all, it was Renamon who did that to him not Malusmon." Bowers eyes widened in disbelief and made to respond sceptically but Jake cut across him before he could do so.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I didn't believe it at the time as well and I was watching it…but it did happen."

"Ok then explain what happened. I need to know so that we can try and find a way to get past this."

Jake gave him a scathing look but shook his head and explained none the less.

"Well I don't know exactly where to start. Malusmon knocked everyone out except us and then started ranting on about how Renamon used to work for him as some sort of assassin. Now I don't know how exactly but he somehow had got a hold of a Disarin Crystal and used it on Sam. It was some sort of a remembrance crystal I think because he said he wanted to help her remember…anyway, he used the crystal and Renamon somehow split from Sam. She then attacked Sam and then vanished of with Malusmon. The rest as they say is history."

Bowers was looking like someone had told him he was part dragon, shocked and unbelieving. He then shook his head and stood up.

"Right then, I suppose we should go and check in on Sam. I need his opinion on this as well if I am going to make any sense of it." He then turned and made his way to Sam's room, the others were right behind him.

Sam was lying on a hospital bed asleep. He was tossing and turning, whispering words that were unfamiliar and gripping the sheets so hard that his hands had gone white. When they got a clear look of his face, they could see the distraught expression frozen on his face. For Bowers that gave him all the proof he needed to believe what Jake had said, making him feel immensely sorry for the boy…no, not a boy, a man. Anything innocent that Sam once possessed had long since died since he had merged with Renamon.

"I was going to wake him up…but I think he could use the rest." Said Bowers.

"I agree, let's give him the night, and then we can discuss what's next tomorrow." Jake added.

They then all left the room and disappeared down the stairs into the main chamber.

Sam was still asleep when they left, having heard none of what they had said. He was instead stuck somewhere he would rather not be…or would be.

_Sam was back in the cabin in never ending white room, sitting on the edge of the bed with a truly sad expression on his face. The memories he had regained from Malusmon's crystal had allowed him to regain every forgotten memory, along with a new permanent ability to remember everything with perfect clarity. Unfortunately that wasn't all he was remembering. Renamon's memories had mixed in with his own before their separation, bits and pieces were being placed into his focus, forcing him to relive encounters he was not a part of._

_He was running atop a building in a world he didn't recognise. Digimon were below him, talking about something he had no interest in. Why should he? He was here for his target, not to mingle with the locals. He then noticed an open window opposite where he was currently standing. Making sure to stay in the shadows, Sam quickly scaled across the building and landed silently inside. His target was sleeping in the bed, breathing slowly and steadily. He silently made his way over to him, taking care not to step on any of the random objects on the floor. He was standing over his target now, it was an Augumon, one of the resistances poster boy's. _

_Sam smiled to himself at how easy it was to break in here._

"_Perhaps this will show the resistance why they should fear Malusmon…although I could care less personally. As long as I get a bag of gold and someone to kill then why should I."_

_With a slight snarl on his lips, Sam raised his paw and put one of his deadly nails to the Augumon's throat and his other hand just over his mouth, ready to silence him. He almost felt pity for the Digimon…almost. And with that thought Sam slit the Augumon's throat and quickly clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn't alert anyone. An overwhelming feeling of satisfaction flooded Sam's senses, giving him a new meaning to the word high. _

_The Augumon failed around wildly for a few moments, struggling against Sam's grasp, before slowing down and finally losing the colour in his eyes. Sam removed his paw from his mouth and turned around, jumping out the window and running silently across the building. About five minutes later he arrived at a silent part of a forest he had been camping for the past few days. He then reached into his rucksack and pulled out a strange looking stone._

"_It is done Malusmon, Augumon is dead."_

_A few seconds passed before the stone glowed and a voice responded to him._

"_Very good Renamon, yet again you have exceeded my expectations. The gold will be hidden inside the red bestarow tree over by the inferno grainlands. Collect it and use it how you will, I will call you again when you are needed. Enjoy yourself my young assassin, you've earned it."_

_With that the stone stopped glowing and was put back in the rucksack. Smiling wickedly, Sam picked up the distant sound of Digimon screaming and chuckled dryly in response. He then looked at the night sky as the world around him collapsed and faded to black._

_Sam opened his eyes and recoiled at the intense feeling of pleasure that came from that memory. He then shook his head, got up of the bed and walked out of the cabin. The world around him was still the same colour of white it always was and still seemed to stretch forever. He then turned around to go inside the cabin only to fall back in surprise._

_Renamon was standing in front of the door, staring at him humorously. Sam quickly got to his feet and pushed himself into a fighting stance._

"_Aww don't be like that Sam. I only want to talk." She said, still grinning at him._

"_Talk? There's nothing to talk about Renamon…just go aw-"_

Sam woke up in his hospital bed with a bitter expression on his face. He could hear slow beeping coming from his right and was vaguely aware of people standing around him.

They all swam into focus and Sam noticed that they were all looking at him sadly. Sam realised why straight away and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Yes I know, Rena's gone, so can you stop staring at me like that and tell me what's next please."

They all stared at Sam with surprise etched on their faces. Jake walked forward as Sam got himself out of his bed and put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Jake I'm fine mate. Can someone tell me what the plan is now so I can get back to my job."

Bowers stepped in front of the others and started to speak. "Well at the moment all we can do is recover from our last assault so I would recommend you get on over to your college so you don't arouse suspicion from any of Malusmon's spies. From what I gathered, Malusmon didn't manage to figure out what you look like except when you're in your Hybrid form so I think it is still safe to go back to your…relatively normal life for now. But before you head of is there anything you want to discuss?"

Discuss? There were plenty of things Sam wanted to talk about, especially the fact that Renamon was still somehow able to access his mind while he was asleep. Yet something was telling him to keep that a secret for now, although he wasn't sure what exactly.

"No Bowers, nothing for now. I'll uh…get dressed and back to college."

He simply stared at Sam sympathetically and nodded. Sam gritted his teeth as he walked past them, a feeling akin to that of fury pounding in his veins, demanding that he sate it. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued to walk back to his room to get washed and dressed.

After roughly twenty minutes, Sam had finished getting ready and had just entered the main chamber where the other three were waiting for him. He then pulled out a blue crystal and put it in the center for the others to touch. Jake raised his eyebrow at him.

"Sam can we at least talk before we-"

"No we can't," interrupted Sam. "Look all I want to do right now is just get on with the rest of the day ok. So stop looking at me like that and just touch the damn crystal!"

Jake and the others visibly shivered at this but put their hands on the crystal none the less. It glowed brightly for a few seconds and then vanished, taking Sam and the other three with it. The next thing they knew was that they were standing in the abandoned railway.

Jake looked around the place, noticing that all of the damage had been cleaned up, making it look like there was no battle here at all. The only thing that hadn't changed from the fight was a large hole in the train in front of him. The same one that Sam had been punched back into by Renamon herself. Jake then noticed that Sam was staring at the ground next to him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can you still feel it Jake?" he asked.

"Feel what?"

"That energy that a crystal leaves behind after it's used."

Jake looked at Sam with a confused expression.

"I've never felt any energy from a crystal before…and I can't feel it now either."

"Huh just me then I suppose."

Sam shook his head and quickly changed into his hybrid form, he looked back at Jake sadly and then ran at an impossible speed away towards the college.

"We should keep an eye on him." Said Cassie.

"No we shouldn't," said Alex "We should give him some space for a while."

"Are you sure that's wise Alex? I mean it's not like I don't trust ya judgment but I just don't think that leaving him on his own is a clever move right now little bro."

"Alex is right Cassie. Let's give him some time on his own, God knows he is going to have to get used to it." Jake then looked in the direction that Sam had ran and sighed deeply.

"_I can't believe this has happened to him, he doesn't deserve this at all."_

Meanwhile Sam had made it to college and had changed back to his normal appearance behind the usual bush. He then started walking towards the entrance and made it inside, looking around briefly for any sign of trouble. Seeing none, he continued walking until he reached his classroom for the day and went inside, ignoring some of the "Late stares" he was getting from Derek and some other students and sat down in the far corner.

"And like I said, when you break down the differences between linear games and sandbox games, you will notice them every time you play that certain type of game. For example, attacking someone in a game such as Skyrim will give you experience in whatever weapon you use to-"

"_Kill him…"_

Sam's eyes widened in shock but he forced the rest of his body act normal so he wouldn't attract attention.

"_Renamon?"_

Nothing but silence responded to him and so he decided that he was just imagining things…imagining her. Sam couldn't believe how much he missed her. The loneliness that had vanished all those months ago had come back at full force, it was almost enough to make him break down and curl into a ball.

Forcing the negative emotions to one side, Sam instead tried to focus on what Derek was explaining. It was kind of funny actually, Sam was an incredibly powerful individual who fought and killed on a daily basis, his mom had all the humanity of a brick wall, his greatest enemy was impossible to beat now that he couldn't Digivolve…or at least he thought so, he couldn't be sure until he tried later. Oh and to top it all off, Renamon, the one person in his entire life who supposedly loved him had abandoned and betrayed him so that she could join back up with her old boss.

"_The term life is a bitch could rightly be used today," _Sam thought.

He sighed to himself quietly and looked up _at Malusmon. No emotion was on his face as was necessary if he wanted to both get paid and get out alive. _

"_So you want me to go into this light of yours? For what?"_

"_To see what's on the other side of course. Now, now Renamon there's no need to be nervous, I'm very sure that wherever you land will be relatively safe and if it isn't then I suppose it's a good thing you know how to kill isn't it."_

_Fighting hard not to raise his eyebrow sceptically, he instead nodded and stood up, moving towards the bright glow floating in the air in front of him._

"_Ok fine, where is the drop off point?"_

_Malusmon chuckled and crossed his arms. "Money first as always Renamon? I do wish I knew what you spent it on, because it must be worth it if you keep coming back for more. Anyway, you can find it in the second born lumescent bush in the forest of tune, next to the barrow of trenselore"_

_Sam supressed a smile of his own and instead unfolded his own arms and began to walk into the light. _

"_It's worth every bit of gold I get by the way." Sam saw himself giving almost his entire pouch to an Elecmon, there were an uncountable amount of Digi-eggs around him. _

"_Not a word to anyone Elecmon."_

"_Don't worry about it Renamon, I know where I stand. How do you even get this amount every month?"_

"_If I told you I would have to kill you, and that would be unfortunate now wouldn't it Elecmon."_

_Elecmon nodded and turned away, walking quickly away from Renamon._

_Back with Malusmon, Renamon smiled to herself and walked into the light. _

"-and that's all for today. Remember to actually bring this in on time for once, I know you don't want to do it and to be fair I don't want to mark it but we all have to make sacrifices so get it done."

Sam blinked rapidly to get rid of the memory still staining his vision.

"_Damnit, right in the middle of class. It's a good thing I was sitting down."_

Sam stood up and checked the clock on the wall. It was one in the afternoon, lunch time in other words for others but time to go home for Sam. He went to get his bag but remembered that he didn't bring it in with him. Sighing deeply, he walked out of his class, down into the cafeteria and out of the college.

Once he made it behind the usual bush, he changed into his hybrid form and instantly started to run home, making it into his village about ten seconds later and stopping just inside the forest. The same forest where his new life started. It almost made him sad to reflect on what had transpired since he met Renamon, and made him wonder what might have happened had he ignored her cries for help that night. Would she have disappeared or would someone else have found her and merged with her instead of himself? The last thought made him shiver in disgust.

As Sam walked through the forest, he decided to de-morph back into his normal form just in case anyone decided to journey deep into the forest for an afternoon stroll. Sam noticed a large circular lake ahead of him and decided to check it out, having not ventured this far in before. It was quite beautiful. The trees that had somehow kept their multi-coloured leaves, the birds chirping and the clearness of the lake all added together to create a picture that Sam would never forget…not that he could now anyway.

Suddenly a feeling of weakness flooded Sam's senses, making him start to sway slightly on the spot. He put his hand to the side of his head as a constant pounding started to go off inside it. He then heard an almost silent pair of footsteps behind him and spun around to face whoever it was.

It was Renamon.

Sam shook of the weak feeling inside him and instantly morphed back into his hybrid form, standing his ground and ignoring the pounding in his head.

"What are you doing here Renamon. Shouldn't you be kissing Mally's feet." He gritted his teeth in anger and flexed his fingers, waiting for her to attack.

Renamon merely smiled at him and started to walk towards him ever so slowly.

"Not quite. Malusmon and I…have an arrangement."

"Yeah I know, you kill for him and he pays you for it." Sam snarled.

Renamon's eyes widened slightly before she looked at him humorously.

"Ah, I see you've been reliving my memories. A side effect from the crystal of recollection if you're wondering."

"I wasn't."

Renamon looked at Sam with twinkling eyes as she continued to edge towards him.

"You don't seem too happy to see me Sam."

"Why should I, you betrayed me to Malusmon…and you're evil. You kill people for enjoyment and do whatever you like without caring about the consequences. You're nothing like the Renamon I used to know."

"That's because the Renamon you used to know didn't even know who she was herself. She wasn't some other version of me Sam, she is me and I am her. I still love you Sam, that's the one thing that no crystal could ever change."

Sam realised how close she was getting to him and started to back away, taking care not to fall into the lake.

"Love me? You left me and re-joined Malusmon, does that sound like love to you?"

Renamon simply smiled at Sam and continued walking towards him.

"I didn't mean to split from you Sam, the crystal interfered with our bond and forced me out of your body. No doubt it was due to Malusmon's tampering with the crystal. But yes you're correct in the fact that I did join him of my own free will."

Sam clicked his tongue in annoyance and flexed his fingers again. The feeling of weakness was almost overpowering now.

"Then why would you think I would so much as want to talk to you again?"

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"You punched me into a train!"

"Yes and it saved both our lives."

Sam's knees were starting to shake. He ignored it and looked at Renamon, confused.

"Saved our lives? How so?"

"You were weak from the separation Sam and I was out of your body. I punched you into a train which was coincidently right next to your friends, when I could just have snapped your neck. This saved you from dying and saved me from Malusmon killing me when we went back to the Digi-World. But he's not an idiot Sam, he realised almost straight away how hesitant I was when it came to hurting you…and so we came to an agreement."

"And what was that?" Sam asked.

"That we re-merge and continue to work for him as his assassin."

"I would never work for him!"

"Well we are eventually going to have to re-merge you know."

Sam looked at her scathingly.

"Oh really? Why's that then?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed you're not exactly looking so good. That's because our bond hasn't broken."

Sam couldn't stand up anymore and collapsed onto his knees, his teeth were chattering and his body felt like someone was electrocuting it. He tried to get back onto his feet only to collapse again and fall over. Instead of hitting the grass however, he hit something soft, furry and warm. Looking up as best he could, he saw Renamon looking down at him lovingly.

"It's not quite broken see." She said.

"Wh…wh…what are you talking ab…about"

"The bond Sam, our bond. It's still there, it's just strained that's all. Unfortunately your body was where our bond began and so it's affecting you instead of me."

"But…I've been…fine all day." Sam struggled to say.

"It's because I'm here Sam. The closer to you I get, the more the bond hurts you. I'm sorry about that, it's only trying to put us back together."

"Back…together?"

"Yes Sam. But it can't do it on its own, it needs something special from us to do it."

"What do…you mean?"

Renamon looked down at Sam and put her paw to on his cheek, stroking it softly.

"The last thing I felt before me split was love Sam…love for you. To re-merge ourselves we have to feel that much love for each other again…but in the biggest way possible."

Sam let all of that soak in for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock.

"You mean?"

Renamon nodded her head at him.

Using whatever strength he had left, Sam pushed himself of her and stood up, leaning on a tree for support. His body instantly cried out at the loss and gave him another shock, almost forcing him back on the ground.

"You expect me…to do…that with you?"

Renamon simply nodded again and walked over to him. Sam wanted to back away but knew his body wouldn't last more than two steps before failing again.

"I'm not doing that…with you. You're a cold blooded murderer who kills people for kicks."

Renamon smiled at him and put one of her fingers on the centre of his chest.

"Perhaps I do, but I don't think you're any different if you think about it."

"Wha-"

"You had never killed or even hurt anyone before meeting me Sam. Yet when you killed for the first time it didn't even phase you. Why?"

Sam opened his mouth to give her an answer…only to find there wasn't one. Actually when he thought back on it he realised that Renamon had point. When he killed for the first time it was almost like second nature to him, granted his and Renamon's personalities were beginning to merge but it couldn't simply be blamed on her alone.

"You like it don't you? That feeling of power you get when someone's life is in your hands. To know that you and you alone decide how many more breaths they take…how many more beats their hearts have left. Admit it Sam. Perhaps being what you call **evil** isn't so bad, and to honest I prefer to call it being free. No burden on your shoulders, no-one to tell you what you can and cannot do…except the person who pays you. And while we're on that didn't you always like the idea of being an assassin when you were growing up."

Sam looked at her with surprise etched all over his face.

"Oh yes Sam, I've got your entire life in my memory banks, just like you're getting mine."

Sam couldn't believe what she was saying or how much it seemed to sound…nice, appealing almost.

"No! I'm not like you! Get away from me!"

Sam used every last remaining ounce of strength he had left and forced himself to attempt to run away. He made it into the middle of the forest before he felt someone's arms wrap themselves around his waist and hold onto him. He tried to fight back but the moment they were around him, all of whatever energy he had left abandoned him.

"Stop fighting me Sam, you know what I say is true. Besides…don't you love me?"

"N…no."

Renamon laughed softly and quietly, turning Sam around so she could see his face.

"You're not a very good liar love. I can feel how much you love me Sam, the bond might be strained but when we touch I can feel and hear everything that goes on inside your head. Just as you should be able to with me."

She was right. Sam could feel her love for him pouring from her body and into his own, giving him an immensely warm and satisfying feeling. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold onto her and never let go.

She was so warm…and he was so tired…

"Rena…I…"

Renamon put one of her fingers on Sam's lips, silencing him. She then took it off and replaced it with her lips, kissing him softly…lovingly. Sam tired returning it as best he could, matching her slow, sensual pace kiss for kiss, touch for touch.

Renamon removed her lips from his and watched as Sam's dazed and tired eyes fought to keep themselves open, the strain from the bond affecting him greatly. She then put her paw on the back of his head and pushed the side of his face onto the white scruff of her chest.

"Just sleep now love, I'll be with you the whole time so just…go to sleep."

Unable to take the strain anymore, Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep straight away. Renamon looked down at him and picked him up bridal style, holding him to her protectively.

She knew that Sam always kept a blue crystal in his inside pocket and made to take it so she could take him back to his house unseen and look after him. Unfortunately for her, a blue flash behind her revealed Jake, Cassie and Alex. All of them staring at her murderously.

"What have you done to Sam Renamon!" demanded Jake. His body was barely able to keep his strained muscles from ripping out of his own skin.

"I haven't done anything to him, he is merely sleeping." She replied.

"Yeah right, you didn't manage to kill him the first time so you wanted to get even, is that about right?" said Cassie.

Renamon simply growled at her but managed to stop herself from killing her, reminding herself that Sam came first.

"No it is not now listen to me. I am going to take Sam back to our…his house and then I am going to look after him until our bond fixes itself because that is what has been hurting him, not me."

Jake looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"How is it hurting him exactly?"

"Alright to put it simply for you, our bond wasn't broken when we split from each other, it was merely strained. Unfortunately Sam is the one it's affecting the most and if I don't fix this then he will die."

The last part was a lie, she didn't know whether or not it would actually kill him but she was fairly certain it would hurt him so much that he would wish for death.

Jake seemed to think it over for a few moments before sighing deeply and looking back at Renamon.

"Ok fine, you get one chance, you hear me? One chance."

"But Jake-"

"No buts Cassie. She has one chance and if she fucks it up then I'm sorry but I don't care if Sam goes insane from the pain, you will not be allowed to so much as touch him again."

Cassie gave Jake an angry look. "She could just teleport away to Malusmon Jake, with Sam as a prize. Doesn't that bother you?"

Jake smiled and held his hand out. In it was a the blue crystal that they all carried with them.

"Nope because if she wants to be with Sam then she can do it at the resistance…otherwise we fight here and now."

Renamon gave him a slight grin and walked over to him with Sam still held to her chest possessively.

"You would fight with Sam in my arms?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take but I reckon you love him too much to ever put him in harm's way…am I wrong?"

Renamon gave him a cold stare and growled dangerously, making the other two tense themselves for a fight. She then breathed deeply and put both her and Sam's hands on the crystal.

"If they try to take him from me, I will kill everyone in their Jake. I promise you that."

Jake nodded and after making sure everyone was touching the crystal, he activated it and everyone vanished. Leaving the forest empty and any other humans none the wiser that they had ever been there.

**FML**

**This chapter took me ages to complete. **

**Jeez, college work here and college work there. It's like they're thinking, "Oh Sam is writing a complicated story, let's give him a fuck load of work to add to that." **

**Scumbag Teacher XD**

**Anyways I hope you've enjoyed the second part. **

**No review limit but the same if not more as last time would be greatly appreciated **

**As always if you have any questions just PM me or chuck it in a review and I'll get back to you ASAP**

**Peace :D**


	14. Chapter 10 Part 1

**If you were just reading this and it wouldn't reload or something, that's because I had to re-upload it. The obvious grammar mistakes made me cringe. Sorry about that, it's 2am over here. Anyway, back to the story. :) **

**Split Digiality**

**Part One**

Bowers was pacing the main chamber of the resistance, thinking about the situation the Hybrids were now stuck in. He was just about to give up for the night and go to bed, when a bright flash of blue lit up the area, making him and a handful of soldiers and Digimon jump slightly and cover their eyes. When the flash had faded, Bowers opened his eyes and instantly reached for his gun, the other soldiers in the chamber did the same while their Digimon stepped forward and prepared themselves for a fight.

Renamon was in front of all of them, teeth bared in aggression while she growled at them warningly. Sam was held protectively in her arms and seemed to be asleep, his left arm held loosely at his side and his head was buried comfortably on her chest.

Whilst the other soldiers were ready to shoot the "traitor", Bowers was looking at her curiously and lowered his weapon.

"Stand down soldiers. I would like to talk to Renamon first before you decide to put a bullet in her."

He then pocketed his gun and walked up to her until he stood just beyond her reach. He then looked at the other three who were standing behind her. Jake was gazing at Renamon looking strangely confident, Alex looked wary and Cassie looked downright furious, clenching her fists so tightly that Bowers thought they might snap. Bowers then looked back at Renamon who surveyed him with a calm look. Dangerously calm.

"So do you care to explain why you've come back with, and I'm going to assume this, Sam asleep in your arms? I'm just guessing he's not dead because you're still alive."

Renamon chuckled quietly and reaffirmed her hold on Sam, as if to signify that he was not leaving her grasp.

"I don't care to explain anything to you but since I'm quite averse to being sprayed with bullets I'll give you a rundown once Sam is in a bed and I know that I'm not going to get shot because of someone's nervous trigger finger.

Bowers raised an eyebrow at her blunt yet quite honest statement and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and thinking intently for a few seconds. He then looked up and motioned for her to follow him whilst two female soldiers starting whispering to each other, which to Renamon's annoyance she heard.

"What do you think is wrong with Sam, Laura?"

"I'm not sure, maybe that fox did something to him, poor guy."

"Well maybe you should check on him later. Don't give me that look, I know you think he's hot, I wouldn't mind a piece of him myself.

"Sasha you're terrible. Maybe you're onto something though, perhaps we can…"

"_If they come anywhere near him, I'll rip their faces off!" _thought Renamon.

She then forced herself to block out their whispering and focused on Sam instead, stroking his face with her tail as she continued walking with the others.

"_He would never leave me, he needs me…he loves me, I can feel it." _

Renamon felt a slightly painful tingling in her head, breaking her from her thoughts.

"_That felt weird..."_

She then looked back down at Sam, who was still fast asleep in her arms.

"_It's so strange. When I look at Sam all I feel is the urge to protect him, even though he is as strong as I am. Before I met him I was always on my own, killing Digimon for Malusmon and only looking out for myself, but now…I love him so much that it hurts. I need him just as much as he needs me and not just because of our bond. Even if it wasn't there I don't think I could stand to be a day without him…it's why I rushed to find him after we split. Heh…it's a good thing that our bond makes him easier to track, he practically shines like a beacon."_

The tingling in her head started again, although this time it wasn't painful but caused her to feel an intense emotion of love and sadness. She actually felt like crying for some reason.

Renamon snapped out of her stupor and realised that she and the others were inside of Sam's room. She walked over to Sam's bed and laid him down on it, pulling of his shoes and put the covers back over him, making sure that he looked comfortable. She then felt an almost insanely powerful urge to cuddle with him. After taking a deep breath, she ignored it and and turned around…but brushed his cheek _accidentally _as she did so.

"Hehe, that was so motherly." Alex sniggered. Jake elbowed him in the ribs and mode a motion that basically told him to shut up.

Renamon didn't even blush, but instead looked at them coolly and folded her arms. She then sat down of the edge of Sam's bed, taking care not to sit on his feet and stared at Bowers with an almost bored expression on her face.

"Right you wanted a quick rundown correct?" she said.

"I asked for an explanation…but a quick rundown would be preferable for now." Bowers replied.

Renamon smirked slightly and cleared her throat. Knowing exactly what to say and exactly what to lie about.

"Ok then, let's get this over with. Sam and I were split yesterday as I'm sure you know. I also left him for Malusmon which I'm also sure you know. What you don't know is that I saved Sam's life. Yes I punched him into a train but if I didn't, Malusmon would have both killed me for refusing his orders and Sam whilst he was in his weakened state. I made sure when I attacked Sam that it was believable yet didn't cause him any lasting damage. Malusmon and I returned to his main headquarters during which we came to a decision that I make sure that there are no loose ends and kill Sam to make sure that the only one who could stand a fair chance against me was him. Obviously as you can see, Sam is still alive and I haven't hurt him at all. Unfortunately the bond between us is hurting him at this very moment and the only way to fix that is for Sam and I to…"

"To what?" asked Bowers.

Renamon sighed and for the first time that night, she looked slightly nervous.

"Well the last emotion I felt before I was split from Sam was…love. To re-merge with him both Sam and I have to feel that emotion to its highest intensity…and I think we all know how to show the highest amount of affection for someone."

At this everyone in the room minus Renamon had their eyebrows raised in surprise.

"So to re-merge with Sam you have to…have sex with him?" asked Jake. A grin was actually starting to play its way onto his mouth at the thought.

Renamon nodded nervously but kept her head high and her gaze unconcerned, which was quite true as she didn't really give a damn if they what they thought. Especially Cassie, seeing as that was where the only hateful look was coming from.

"There is no way around this. If Sam and I do not do this then he will die which will cause you to lose a great leader and an even better friend. But even if you're against this it won't matter. The only person who can decide if this happens is Sam and Sam alone."

"_If he decides that he is not willing to do this…then I will obviously have to give him a little taste of what he is refusing. Of course the decision doesn't have to be mutual and Sam should still be quite weak when he awakens…No! I will not force it on him, doing so will just drive him away when we re-merge and besides, we both have to feel love for each other when we do it not just one of us. No, if he is reluctant about it then I will have to turn him on…with some subtly of course."_

Renamon realised that she was about to smile and quickly forced herself to don her emotionless mask while she waited for any more questions.

Bowers then stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm unsure about this Renamon, but if it restores Sam to full fitness and allows him to get back out in the field then I cannot argue. Just make sure I don't regret this. I don't want an angry Sam tearing me apart because you're back inside him and corrupting his personality."

Renamon repressed a grin and nodded at him. She then looked at the other three and gazed at them coldly, waiting for them to leave the room with Bowers.

Jake and Alex walked out of the room with Bowers in tow, but Cassie stayed behind and glared at Renamon. Renamon merely grinned wickedly, knowing exactly why she was glaring at her.

"Is there a problem Cassie?" Renamon asked.

"Ya don't deserve him _Fox_. You and him staying together will only hurt him…you will hurt him." Her accent was wavering in and out of the southern drawl she normally spoke with, showing just how deep her personality was merged with Gatomon's.

"Is there supposed to be some sort of point here _Cat_?" She was deliberately sassing her, hoping for a reason to attack her and maybe even leave some lasting damage. All in the name of self-defence of course. Although whether or not they would believe her was still an uncertainty.

"See! You redirect my question, you don't care about him at all do you?"

Now as you may know. Everyone has a line that can only be breached by a certain accusation. This accusation however had completely destroyed that line and chucked the remains down the drain.

Renamon rose to her feet slowly, giving Cassie a look that made her shiver.

"How dare you...How dare you question my feelings for him. You know absolutely nothing about how I feel. Do you not think it hurts me seeing him lying in a bed, hurt and weak because of me? Do you not think that when I punched him into a train, not knowing for sure whether or not he would survive, that it tore at every fibre of my being. I love Sam more than you could ever know…more than I could ever know. You're jealously over Sam and I isn't just an insult to everything he and I have done for this resistance and in turn you. It's also very dangerous or didn't Gatomon tell you what my kind used to do when someone was trying to steal their mate?"

Cassie was looking at Renamon with wide eyes. Not only was she being told what Renamon meant but she was also…frightened by the fact that all of what Renamon said was said quietly. She didn't raise her voice but to Cassie it felt like Renamon had struck her.

Gatomon had almost finished explaining but for Renamon that was too slow, and so she relayed it herself.

"We would find the female that was trying to steal our mate, we would fight and if we win then we would tie them to a branch upside down and slowly torture them, prolonging there suffering until we felt satisfied. Then would we stop…and leave them for the males to do with what they pleased."

Cassie was looking at Renamon with absolute terror in her eyes, she started edging towards the door only to be stopped by Renamon putting her paw on the handle.

"Of course we don't do that anymore, we haven't done that for many centuries. But I will still offer you this final warning. Try to steal Sam from me and I will give you a history lesson that you will never forget. Keep her away Gatomon, for your sake if not hers."

Cassie's eyes flashed from her green to Gatomon's soft blue, she then nodded quickly and left the room at a speed that rivalled Renamon's.

Renamon laughed quietly to herself and shut the door. She then turned around and sat back down on the edge of Sam's bed. After a few moments of contemplating, she crawled up the bed until her face was right over Sam's face. She then pulled the covers of him and laid down right next to him with her head on his chest. The covers were then pulled back over the both of them, giving Renamon an intense feeling of warmth and love.

Suddenly that tingling feeling was back in her head, forcing her to sit up abruptly and grasp it with both paws. She clenched her teeth and kept her mouth shut for as long as she could but the pain from this was just too much. Her mouth opened and a painful cry came out, tears where actually running down her cheeks. She couldn't describe this type of pain, it wasn't physical or like a powerful headache. Then with a final burst of this unusual pain, Renamon fell of the bed and landed on her front paws, shivering and letting out sorrowful whimpers.

Hearing this seemed to finally wake Sam up from his slumber. He wearily looked around for the source of the whimpering whilst he sat up and got up out of the bed.

Renamon was in the same position in front of him. He was unsure of what to do, she was clearly distressed and not a day ago he would of instantly comforted her with kisses and cuddling. But he remembered the Renamon that had told him he would work for Malusmon as an assassin, and although Sam knew he would be very averse to that idea, he was also very aware of the personality merging process that came with their bond and doubted that he would be able to resist it's allure with Renamon coaxing him every step of the way.

This rant was suddenly put to a halt however when Renamon let out the most heart breaking cry he had ever had the misfortune to experience. She collapsed onto her stomach, crying and whimpering, causing Sam to completely destroy any notions of hating her and rush to her side instantly.

"Rena what's wrong, look at me please. Tell me what's wrong."

Sam's rambling obviously had an effect as Renamon stopped her shaking and looked at him right in the eye. Sam noticed something different instantly. The eyes that he had seen an hour or so ago were the complete opposite of what he was seeing now. He had seen cunning and a certainty in those eyes…but her eyes now.

They were the same eyes that he had looked into every day for the past three months. Ones that he never thought he would see again.

"Rena…is that…you?"

Renamon seemed to strain every muscle in her body for a moment but then seemingly gave up and pounced on Sam, knocking him onto his back and kissing him repeatedly.

"Oh Sam I thought I was never going to see you again. I'm so sorry my love, I didn't mean to punch you into that train. I couldn't stop myself, it was like I was looking through someone else's eyes. I knew it was to save us both but it wasn't me who made that plan it was her. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't want to leave you, it hurt so much when I did and I am so sorry!"

She was speaking so fast and kissing him even faster that Sam just about got what she was saying about ten seconds after she said it. He then put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her of him, standing up and moving away from her quickly.

"This…this is a trick. You told me that there is only one of you, that this side of you was her and that she was you. I'm not falling for this. This is just an act to make me show affection isn't it. Well I don't love you anymore so stay away from me!"

At this Renamon seemed to just…stop. Her arms hung loosely by her sides and she fell backwards against the wall, sliding down it. Her eyes dulled until they were more of a greyish blue rather than her normal colour.

"No, no, no, no. What has she done, she's drove Sam away. He doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't want me. This can't be happening. Maybe this is a nightmare…maybe, maybe I'm asleep. I'll wake up and then Sam will hold me and tell me how much he loves me and can't live without me, then I'll tell him the same and we'll cuddle in the cabin until Sam wakes up."

Sam had never seen Renamon act like this in all of the memories he had gotten from her. She wasn't just beside herself with grief, she was becoming insane. A thought suddenly occurred to him. When he denied that he loved Renamon before she had simply shrugged it off knowing that he wasn't being entirely truthful. But having said it now, it caused Renamon to break down and start rambling what seemed to be her greatest fear for the entire world to hear.

"I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming, this isn't real, this can't be happening!"

The last statement seemed to be the killer blow for Renamon as she stopped rambling and completely broke down, starting to cry heavily and began rocking backwards and forwards on the floor.

This in turn seemed to throw any notions from Sam that she was trying to trick him and made him rush over to her instantly, holding her to him and causing him to tear up as well.

"Rena I am so sorry, I didn't mean it, please believe me. I lied ok, I lied. I love you with all my heart and soul and I am so sorry for saying otherwise."

Renamon stopped her rambling and rocking, looking at him with dead eyes.

"You don't mean it…you're just lying to cheer me up."

Sam shook his head so fast that he started to feel dizzy.

"No I'm not Rena. Look at me, look right at me when I say this. I love you, and I am so sorry for never saying it before. I was just so scared of love that I didn't want to admit it. But right now I don't care anymore, I'm not scared of it."

Renamon's eyes started regaining their intense blue colour as she finally started believing what Sam was saying.

"I can announce it for all the world to know if it'll help prove it to you." He said with a teasing grin.

Renamon finally regained a shadow of a smile and nodded.

Sam hadn't actually been expecting a response to that but none the less he raised his voice just enough so he didn't shout but enough so it that it would carry down the hallway outside his door

"My name is Sam Flynn and I love Renamon!"

Renamon jumped to her feet and forced her mouth onto his, kissing him with such a ferocity that for a moment Sam feared that she would tear of his mouth with her own. But then both of his instincts kicked in and he responded just as furiously. Their tongues met and instantly began to battle, twisting, pulling, pushing and wrapping themselves around each other.

After what felt like centuries, both Sam and Renamon slowed down and detached their mouths with a slight popping sound, a string of saliva joining them, seemingly refusing to let them part completely.

Sam wiped his mouth and smiled tenderly at Renamon, who I turn smiled back lovingly.

"Rena, I can't even begin to describe how it feels to see you as you were a few days ago."

Renamon smiled at Sam, her eyes twinkled in delight as they looked at him completely full of love and desire.

Sam thought he was looking at an angel.

"Sorry about my little meltdown…I feel like I should explain. Can we sit down while I do?"

"Of course."

Once they were sitting, Renamon looked at Sam and intertwined her paw with his hand, gripping it tightly yet not uncomfortably.

"You said that she told you that there were not two sides to me, only one person...or Digimon I suppose."

Sam nodded.

"Yes. She said that you were the same Digimon I met all those months ago, yet you were the same person that was talking to me at that time as well. It's kind of confusing."

Renamon giggled and poked Sam's arm lightly.

"Dummy"

"Hey!"

She then shook her head and refocused on explaining to Sam.

"Well she wasn't lying, there is only one of me. I know that doesn't make much sense at the moment but let me explain. You see, when I remembered all of the people I killed for Malusmon, I was filled with the emotions I felt from all those assassinations. Anger, cruelty and downright sadism. This pushed out the side of me that was created when I met you and essentially me as well. But it couldn't get rid of one thing Sam, and that was my love for you. When that side of me took over, it inherited every feeling I felt when I look at you. That was probably why she didn't kill you but instead made up a plan to save you and get her off the hook with Malusmon as well. It's why she made another plan to merge with you again and convince you to join up with her and Malusmon. She wanted you to feel the pleasure she felt when she killed someone, it was in her mind, a way of showing you her ultimate way of affection."

Sam nodded slowly as he took this all in. He was starting to understand why the side of Renamon he met in the forest was so intent on making him admit his love for her. It was because she loved him too and wanted to show her love in the only way she knew how.

"Right, I think I understand it a little better now. But one thing eludes me. How are you talking to me now and how is this not a case of two Renamon's?"

Renamon chuckled and stroked his cheek with the back of her paw.

"Well to answer your first question. If negative feelings like hatred bring out her what do you think brings out me?"

Sam smiled as he realised the answer.

"Positive feelings like love and genuine affection."

Renamon nodded and began to explain his second question.

"You asked how this isn't a case of two different Renamon's. Well two different people tend to have different thoughts, feelings and memories. She and I may have a different personality but we see things very much the same way. I love you, she loves you, I will kill anything that so much as threatens to hurt you, she will do the same if not a little bit more savagely. She works for Malusmon and I understand why even if I don't like it, I help the resistance and she understands why even if she doesn't like it. Do you see where I'm going here?"

Sam nodded as he finally got what she was trying to explain.

"So to put it in another context, it's just a simple case of split personality. You and her may not agree with what you both do but you understand why and don't fight each other over it. I can't believe you figured this out in such a short space of time Rena."

"A split personality would refer to a "Person" or human, I think there should be a different word for me."

Sam thought on that for a second before seemingly getting an idea.

"Hmm, if a human having it is referred to as having a split personality then perhaps a Digimon having it should be referred to as having a split Digiality. You know, person for personality and digi for digiality."

Renamon looked at Sam with a surprised expression on her face.

"Ha! That actually makes sense.

"I know right. Anyway you never answered my question. How did you figure all of that out in such a short space of time?"

"Hmm maybe it's because I actually pay attention when the phycology teacher comes in on Friday's."

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious. I still have one last question though."

"What is it love?"

"If we merge back together how is this going to affect my personality. Is nothing going to change or am I going to go ballistic and kill everyone in sight?"

Renamon thought on that for a few moments before seemingly figuring it out and began to explain.

"I think it will be something like this. When you're not fighting or in an extremely bad mood, you will be exactly as you are right now. But when you fight, she will be the one who helps and guides you. You might even adopt to her type of savagery when both battling and tearing someone down verbally."

"Verbally?"

"Oh yeah, she is definitely good at making someone fear her. She doesn't need to hurt someone to do that."

"How do you know so much about her if you've only just realised she exists?"

"I'm not sure, I just do. Probably because she is me, just another side. Like you I suppose."

Sam looked surprised at this.

"Like me?"

"Yeah. Every human has two sides to them Sam and you're no different, mind the pun. If you take me out of the equation then it becomes very obvious. Your normally polite, friendly and quite funny if you ask me. But at the same time, when you defend either yourself or others you can be very cold. You don't let anything stand in your way and mercy seems to just abandon you when you fight other Digimon."

Sam finally got what she was trying to say and grimaced slightly. Standing up and walking to the window, Renamon followed him, keeping her paw interlocked with his hand.

"Yeah I know. When I fight it's like I'm a completely different person. The other you mentioned it too, she said how when I started killing Malusmon's lackey's it didn't even phase me. She was right, it didn't. It actually felt like second nature to me but then again I guess there is this side to every human. Deep down whether or not we want to admit it, humanity is a war race."

Renamon licked his cheek softly bringing Sam out of his depressing tirade and causing him to jump in surprise.

"Sam… to remerge you know what we have to do."

"Yeah I do. I'm…a little nervous actually. I-I've never done it before."

Sam's nervous attitude made Renamon nuzzle his neck to comfort him…whilst taking in his scent at the same time.

"I haven't either Sam…but I want to…and I want you to be my first."

Sam looked at Renamon's eyes and saw the truth in her words, saw how she was looking at him like she did a few days back. Like he was the only thing that mattered."

"And I want you to be my first Rena…and my last."

Renamon gave Sam a look that he could only describe as tearful joy. She then took Sam's hand and slowly began to walk backwards. She then felt her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards with slowly yet somehow graceful, pulling Sam with her until she was underneath him.

Sam looked down at her and for the first time since he had met her, tears of happiness not sadness welled up in his eyes. Renamon smiled at him lovingly and wiped them away with her thumb. Sam took it gently and kissed it softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, love shining in his eyes.

"Yes…I only want you, I will only ever want you. Make me yours so I can make you mine…forever."

Upon hearing this request, Sam leaned down and began to kiss her ever so gently, starting of a chain of events that will be forever remembered in the years to come.

**Lemon in part two people **

**Now I know that for some of you, this will be a confusing chapter for you. Remember that I am always ready to answer questions, so PM me if you have any.**

**If I can get a feck load of reviews in the next couple of days, I will write part two and upload it on the same day. Hopefully Thursday/Friday. Or if I'm spammed, Wednesday XD**

**And yes, this was the whole reason why I came up with the title…nah I just make this shit up as I go :P Jokes.**

**You know the shiz. Any question PM me or chuck it in a review…wait did I already say that? All well.**

**Peace :D **


	15. Chapter 10 Part 2

**READ THIS FIRST!**

**This chapter contains a lemon and is in my opinion, quite graphic. Foreplay, sex and of course pillow talk is contained within this chapter which unfortunately leaves my story treading on eggshells with Fanfictions M rating. **

**I have tried to write it as loving, sensual and at other points aggressive. XD**

**Anyway you do not have to read it and so feel free to completely skip this chapter if this type of thing offends you.**

**And done, back to the lemon you've all been gagging for. (Wrong choice of wording, sorry) **

**Split Digiality**

**Part 2**

Renamon leaned her head up and caught Sam's lips in her own, kissing him with an equal amount of tenderness. His hands, which were once on either side of her, began to move downwards and grasp Renamon's paws, interlocking his fingers with her own.

She smiled at this and started rubbing one of her larger fingers over the back of his hand gently, taking care not to scratch him with her nails. Nervousness had flooded her system yet she forced it back, refusing to let herself shake in front of Sam.

Sam however wasn't quite as adept at holding back his own nervous jitters and started to shake ever so slightly. This caused Renamon to look at him with concern.

"Sam are you alright?" she asked, worry was evident in her eyes.

Realising that he was shaking, Sam forced himself to try and stop. Unfortunately the little shakes just wouldn't let up, causing him to start babbling quickly.

"Sorry Rena, I-I-I'm trying to stop but I can't, it won't let me. I must look like an idiot, I'm sorry but I'm just kind of nervous. Well uhh very nervous actually. Jesus I'm acting like a fool, sorry Rena I-."

Renamon put one of her fingers on his lips, causing him to be cut of mid-sentence. She then quickly turned over, effectively switching their positions so that she was on top of him. Before Sam could say anything she reached down and started to kiss him with a passion, nibbling on his bottom lip and hoping for a similar reaction from the last time she did it.

It worked like a charm. Sam's shaking stopped almost immediately as his instincts kicked in and he began kissing her back fervently. Renamon started flicking her tongue on his lips, begging for an entry which was granted straight away. Both tongues met in a battle of lust, love and dominance, wrapping themselves around each other before twisting, turning and tasting every spot in the others mouth.

Almost as if on cue, Renamon started to growl aggressively. Her tail which was swaying from side to side lazily, wrapped itself around Sam's left leg possessively. She then tore her lips from his and with little effort, pulled Sam up into a sitting position and ripped his top off, tearing it into pieces.

This act of dominance completely destroyed any second thoughts about what they were about to do, allowing Sam to finally let go of any doubts and let his instincts guide him. He grabbed the remains of his shirt and threw them away, holding Renamon by her waist and then standing up abruptly with her legs now wrapped around him. He began attacking her lips with his own, both of them were growling deeply as the weight of desire to consummate their love took over completely.

Sam slammed Renamon back into a wall, kissing her aggressively and then moving down and biting her neck. Renamon cried out in painless pleasure, soaking in all of the emotions from their strained bond to amplify the experience.

Refusing to only let herself feel this pleasure, she unlocked her legs from around Sam's waist and put her feet on the wall, pushing off of it and forcing Sam down onto his back. She then put both of her paws on Sam's wrists and her powerful legs on his thighs, holding him down and making him unable to move an inch.

"Rena?"

Sam was panting lightly, lust was running through him and yet it wasn't enough for Renamon. She wanted to make this so pleasurable for him that he would never even so much as consider thinking about another women.

Looking down at him, she noticed he was starting to even out his breathing and calm down slightly.

"_We can't have that now can we Sam."_

Sam barley had enough time to notice her eyes take on a primal appearance before she leaned down and bit savagely into his chest, inches away from his heart.

"Rena! What are you doi-"

Sam found himself unable to get the last word out as an unimaginable sense of pleasure stole it away from him. Renamon had started growling intensely, making the area where her teeth were embedded vibrate. She then removed her teeth from him and started licking and kissing his neck, making sure to nibble on it a few times for good measure.

Renamon started getting a little lower with each kiss. She began kissing the sensitive parts of Sam's neck causing him to gasp every few seconds. She then started moving down, kissing his chest and giving his pecks a few light flicks of her tongue which forced Sam to bite his own tongue in order to avoid letting out a moan. Noticing this, Renamon gave Sam a wicked grin and quickly ripped his jeans off, leaving him completely naked except for his boxers. She instantly noticed the intoxicating scent of arousal flowing off of him, causing herself to feel an intense heat in-between her legs. She ignored this, continuing with her teasing and started kissing downwards towards his stomach, only stopping when she reached the hem of his pants.

She looked up at Sam's face and saw how much he was struggling not to let any noise out, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists to help his denial. Renamon let out a little laugh and brought her face over his, making sure to give his cheek a tiny lick.

"No my love, don't hold it back. Let it out, it's nothing to feel embarrassed about."

Sam merely shook his head in refusal, causing Renamon's eyes to flash dangerously.

"If you refuse to embrace this pleasure then I shall simply force it out of you. Tonight is our first time Sam and I will make sure that you never forget it. I know others that would die to be in my position tonight my love but I will never let them take you away from me. After tonight you will never even consider another…after tonight I am yours and you…you are mine forever."

Sam's eyes widened slightly, desire and lust fighting against embarrassment and pride.

With a grin and a well thought out plan, Renamon took her legs off of him and slowly slid her right paw down his chest until it reached the inside of his thighs. She then proceeded to slowly and gently scratch it with one of her nails, making Sam shiver harshly for a few seconds.

"Whoa…that felt…wow…" Sam gasped.

Renamon repressed a giggle and continued of the other thigh, scratching it with just a little more force and was rewarded by an almost inaudible moan from Sam. She could now clearly see what her ministrations were doing to him as she noticed something straining against the confines of Sam's boxers.

She considered carefully pulling them down…but as with all other clothing tonight, she decided they were better of ripped and unusable. And so with a quick swipe of her nails, Renamon discarded the final piece of clothing for the night and looked at Sam's hardening length.

She had seen what it looked like plenty of times whenever Sam had showered but she had never seen it erect before. Renamon crawled closer to Sam and hesitantly touched it with one of her nails, watching it twitch wildly the moment she did so. With a sly grin she wrapped her paw around it and gave it a few light strokes. Sam let out a gasp as Renamon started teasing him, running the edge of her nail up from the bottom of his shaft to its tip.

Noticing that Sam was straining from his refusal to let out even the slightest bit of noise, Renamon moved her maw forwards and gave his hardness an experimental lick. At this Sam finally let out a pleasurable moan and instinctively bucked his hips upwards, only to be held down by Renamon's powerful paws.

"Hmm you like that don't you?" she asked teasingly.

Sam nodded frantically, trying his best to move his hips even a little but to no avail. Smiling wickedly, Renamon moved her mouth back to his twitching member and let her hot breath wash over it earning another rewarding moan from Sam. She then licked at the head a few more times, getting a gasp for each lick, before giving him a sly smirk and engulfing the whole thing in one go.

To Sam's embarrassment he nearly finished there and then but managed to hold back, taking a deep shuddering breath as Renamon's head bobbed up and down slowly, changing her pace every few seconds. Sensing through the bond that he was reaching his climax, Renamon stopped her ministrations and removed her mouth from his shaft, leaving Sam panting heavily.

She made to climb up towards him but was stopped by hand on her shoulder, flipping her over and switching their positions once more. Renamon looked up at Sam questioningly but was quickly answered with a passionate kiss, stopping only when their oxygen levels became dangerously low.

"I've had my turn, now it's yours." said Sam.

Renamon didn't even get a chance to nod before he started working his hands slowly all over her body, kissing and nibbling her neck as she did him and then working his way down slowly, drawing out the pleasurable sensations she got from her lovers touch. Sam's face found itself over the white scruff of her chest. Pausing slightly, he slowly worked his hand into it and instantly found what he was looking for.

Hidden underneath the white fur were a pair of small breasts, which fitted in perfectly with her appearance and figure. Sam moved his hand over one of them and gave the nipple an experimental tweak. Renamon moaned loudly, feeling a torrid amount of desire flow through her and causing Sam to smile. Feeling encouraged by Renamon's reaction, Sam began to kneed the pair of breasts with each of his hands, moving some of her white fur out of the way so that he could get a good look of them. They were covered in golden yellow fur like most of her body except for the nipples which were a brightly colored blue in comparison to a normal female humans pink. Sam moved his head down and gave one of them a lick, getting a gasp from Renamon. He then put his mouth over it and began to suckle lightly, earning more gasps and moans from the panting digimon.

Feeling as though she needed some leverage, Renamon grasped his completely solid penis and started pumping it firmly, making Sam grunt in surprise. Sam grabbed her paw with his hand and pulled it off of him with a sorrowful whine from Renamon that was quickly replaced with a low moan as his other hand found her most sacred treasure.

Sam looked down at her entrance which was now puffy and red in arousal and felt around it with his index finger, putting a slight amount of pressure on it every now and then and getting a low pleasurable keening sound from Renamon. He then looked up at his panting lover and after asking a seemingly silent question, got a nod to continue. With a wicked grin, Sam pushed his middle and index finger inside of her, getting a extremely loud moan in response. He then continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, slowly at first but then picking up the pace and matching her, pump for gasp. With a quick decision, Sam took his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue, getting a taste of his beloved. She tasted like cinnamon mixed in with honey and Sam loved it, working his tongue madly to get every bit of flavor he could.

He then noticed a small nub just above where he was working his tongue and licked it experimentally. The result was instantaneous. Renamon gave a feral howl, screaming Sam's name and bucked her hips upwards, pressing her sex against Sam's mouth as her orgasmic liquids started to flow out of her. Her legs were shaking and her eyes had rolled back into her head on a climatic high.

Sam was chuckling to himself when Renamon, still feeling pretty lightheaded, gripped his length with a firm paw, effectively shutting him up. She then let go of it and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning in and kissing him slowly. She then stood up, pulling Sam up with her and walked backwards onto the bed, laying down on it with Sam on top of her.

This was it. The one key moment that would not only consummate there love but fix their strained bond and re-bind Renamon's body to his once more.

"Are you sure about this Rena?" Sam asked.

Renamon put her paw to his face and stroked his cheek gently.

"I am Sam. But before we do there is one thing you must understand."

Sam looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"My kind changes when they find a mate Sam. We don't leave them no matter what they do. Because…because we mate for life, there is only ever one special person in our life Sam, we don't have a second wedding like some humans do. The point I'm trying to make here is that you're that special person for me, even if there were a thousand people or digimon that were stronger and smarter than you it wouldn't make a difference to me."

She put her legs around Sam's waist and held onto his back tightly, preparing for what was to come.

"You were the first person to ever show me an ounce of kindness. You gave me your friendship and made it so that I had the friendship of others…and then you gave me your heart, which was shattered when I left you. But I'm never going to leave you now, I could never leave you."

Sam felt her powerful legs tighten around his waist.

"You are my lover, the one who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. So just in-case you ever have any doubts let me make one thing clear. You are my man, nobody else's. So if some other women ever tries to steal you away from me then you can damn well bet that I'm going to make sure they never come near you ever again. Once we have made love you will never need any other women in your life Sam, I will be there for you every step of the way. If you ever fall down I will be there to pick you up and kiss away the pain. If life becomes too much I will always be a shoulder to cry on in times of distress. All I ask is that you promise that you'll never leave me Sam. The males can move on but we can't…we burn for you until our death…and perhaps even beyond. Even if you do leave me, I would follow you until the end of time."

Renamon had tears in her eyes as she finished talking, looking up at Sam and waiting for his response.

"_The males can move on but we can't…"_

Those words shocked Sam to his very core. Renamon would love him until her dying day, she would never leave him…could never leave him. And now here she was, begging Sam for a promise that he would never leave her for someone else.

Sam had a small sad smile on his face as he looked down at Renamon, who was looking back at him with frightened eyes.

"Renamon why would I ever leave the only person I have truly loved. You say that your kind burn for their mate when they leave, but if you ever left me my heart wouldn't burn…it would shatter into a million pieces. So I have a promise for you Renamon. I won't ever leave you, but you must promise to never leave me either. If you ever did then I… I don't even know what I would do…"

Renamon's eyes were shining with happy tears and were radiating love and affection.

"I promise Sam, I'll never leave you. Not as long as I live."

She then leaned up and kissed him avidly which he returned just as passionately. They broke apart and Renamon looked at him with a loving smile, tightening her legs and arms around him once more and nodding for him to continue.

Sam smiled back in response and kissed her ever so slowly before thrusting forwards in a quick motion and causing Renamon to bite her lip as she winced in pain. Sam looked down and noticed a tiny trickle of red was mixed among the other clear liquids, making him feel awful about hurting her and was pulling out before Renamon tightened her legs around him and forced him back inside her once more.

"Rena?"

"I'm fine love, please continue."

Sam looked unsure but with a growl from Renamon, he decided to comply with her wishes.

It was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before in their lives. To Sam it felt as though he was being held tightly by soft, velvety flesh. And it was _hot_, burning his length with each thrust and yet it didn't put him of, if anything it just made him take her faster. To Renamon it felt as though she was on cloud nine. Nothing mattered except Sam, their love and the way that every pound made her stomach feel tighter and tighter, as though a spring was being compressed knowing that it could burst at any moment.

Sam felt the familiar tension hit him as he felt his climax incoming and quickly sped up his pounding, trying to meet Renamon for one of those fabled simultaneous climaxes.

"Rena, I can't…I'm gonna!"

Renamon knew exactly what Sam was trying to say and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him like she had never done before. She then pulled her mouth away with a low growl and bared her teeth at him.

"Come for me my love. Do it now!"

Sam held back as long as he could, pounding away at her like a madman. But at those words, all the power in the world couldn't stop him. With one last smack of flesh, Sam was bestowed with the most intense orgasm of his life. It felt like every last bit of his essence was flowing from him into her. Renamon wasn't far behind. The feeling of Sam's seed inside her sent her into a spiralling wave of pleasure as she sat up instantly, her paws scratching his back for all it was worth. Her walls clenched around him as the rest of her body became taught and locked into place. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure flooded her senses.

Their bond which had previously been amplifying the experience, suddenly seemed to expand and fill their senses once more. They could sense each of the others emotions, their feelings and currently how much pleasure was running through their minds.

"_The bond Rena…it's-"_

"_Back Sam…I know. It feels wonderful to be this connected again."_

Finally after what seemed like hours, Renamon lessened her grip on Sam. He landed on his side before turning onto his back, wincing slightly as the gashes from where she had scratched him touched the covers. Renamon reached under the bed and pulled out a spare blanket, threw it over the both of them and rested her head on Sam's chest.

"That was…amazing Rena. You were amazing."

Renamon smiled sleepily at this and snuggled her head as if to bury herself in his warmth.

"You weren't too bad yourself lover." She said, grinning tiredly.

Sam smiled down at her before thinking of something. With some effort on his part, Sam lifted up a sleepy Renamon with one hand and lifted up the covers with the other, allowing the blanket to fall to the ground. He then crawled back underneath the covers and put it over the two of them.

"Much better…" mumbled Renamon. With a few more incoherent words, the tired digimon fell asleep.

Sam was about to head off to sleep as well, when suddenly there was a flash of white light that almost blinded him. When the white dots had faded from his vision, he noticed something different about the Renamon sleeping on his chest.

She was transparent.

**This is my first lemon so be kind because it was fucking difficult to write. **

**If it isn't up to your satisfaction, tell me and I will simply put "And then they had sex" from now on. Just kidding, if it is bad then I will simply warn you of future "Bad Lemons". XD **

**Any questions PM me or chuck it in a review.**

**Peace :D**


	16. Chapter 11 Part 1

**The Darkness Within**

**...Pov**

**This is it my fellow readers. The last two chapters are finally upon us. Do not feel sad or neglected for I shall reveal a secret that has been withheld during this entire story…later anyway.**

**In the meantime I shall show you the consequences of re-merging that have haunted Sam for so long now. But do not sympathise…he knows that he brought it on himself, and will now have to live with that burden for the rest of his life. Are you ready? **

**Good, time for blood…**

Sam opened his eyes and looked around the room. He could see the sun fighting its way through the curtains, demanding that its light bathe the room in its glow. He reached around for Renamon groggily, surprising himself when his hand hit the empty side of the bed.

Sitting up abruptly, he looked around the room and found no one inside it. He then got up and dressed himself quickly, putting on everything from his top to his shoes. Feeling curious, Sam then walked outside of the room and looked down the corridor only to find it as empty as his room.

"Hello is anyone there?" he yelled.

Getting no response, Sam focused and used his aura locating ability to search around the headquarters.

There was no one inside the building.

Sam was feeling very nervous but ventured forward none the less, determined to find out where everyone had gone. He climbed down the stairs and into the main chamber. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the scene in front of him.

There was blood everywhere and where there was blood there was a body with the substance leaking out of it. There were a lot of bodies, almost half of the resistance were dead inside this chamber.

"_This isn't possible…I would of heard…would of sensed if a fight was going on no matter how tired I was."_

He walked up to a familiar corpse and knelt down, staring at it. It was Cassie. Her body was stuck halfway between Gatomon's and her own and eyes were wide open and were staring forward in terror. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Her body was torn apart, gashes and claw marks were all over her body. Her clothing had been torn off, revealing her bare to the world…along with her wounds.

"Cassie no…" moaned Sam, his eyes filling up with tears.

Suddenly he heard someone coughing a short way away from him and instantly ran to the noise. He entered one of the headquarters many rooms and saw the person who was coughing…and who he was next too.

It was Bowers. Blood was all over his clothing, his right hand was missing, leaving a jagged stump and his eyes were leaking blood with one of them closed in obvious pain. A red line of blood was dribbling down his chin from his mouth; bits of it were being sprayed each time he coughed.

Jake was lying in front of him, a look of pleading etched into his last expression.

"Jake…this is impossible…this can't be happening…" Sam's voice took on a whimpering tone which alerted Bowers to his presence.

He looked up at Sam with his one open eye and saw the horror on his face. He sighed sadly and gestured for Sam to come over to him, which Sam did immediately.

"Bowers…what happened, why is…what…who did this?" asked Sam. The words just refused to come out correctly.

Bowers looked up at him with a sad yet understanding smile and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault lad…I should have known, I should have realised when she…"

Sam was looking down at him with a confused expression working its way onto his face. He just couldn't understand what Bowers was trying to say…or he did but just refused to accept it.

"It-it-it's ok, I can get help, there's doctors here right? I can get them to heal you. There must be something I can-" Sam's tirade of rambling was put to a halt as Bowers coughed forcefully, spraying blood all over his face.

Bowers shook his head sadly and looked up at Sam, an almost accepting expression on his face.

"No lad you can't, there's no-one else. I think we're the only two left."

For the first time in months, Sam felt absolutely useless. Wasn't there anything he could do? If not him, maybe Renamon could do something instead.

"_Rena can you hear me? I need help; I don't know what to do. Don't we have any healing abilities or something…Rena?"_

There was no response.

Feeling frustrated beyond belief; Sam called out for her verbally instead.

"Rena where are you?! I need help!" he trained his ears for any other sound except Bowers…yet nothing else was heard.

"I-I-I don't…where is she?" Sam felt Bowers pull at his shoulder and so he looked back down at him.

"Lad…it was her…she did this…Renamon did this." He said weakly.

Sam shook his head franticly.

"No way, she would never do this. We're bonded again so she couldn't have done this on her own. She loves me too much to ever do this to me…to the resistance…to my friends…"

Sam couldn't believe it…didn't want to believe it and yet…he couldn't deny the shape of those wounds on every person and digimon within the vicinity.

Bowers looked at him sympathetically but coughed violently and began wheezing with every breath he took. It didn't take a doctor to realise he was at deaths door.

"Lad…listen to me."

Sam nodded rapidly with tears pooling in the edge of his eyes.

"You've got to carry on…you've got to beat Malusmon…else all we have done has been for nothing."

"But how am I supposed to do that…there's no one left and you're leaving me to." Sam's voice was taught with sadness. He could barely form a word.

"There are more of us…other strongholds…other leaders. You're all that's left lad…you can do this, I believe in you."

Sam looked and felt hopeless. How was he supposed to even find them let alone lead? Bowers the leader of this new family…resistance…family. They were one and the same to Sam, even if he had never admitted it…and now it looked like he never could.

"I can't do this Bowers, it's too much. I'm not strong enough, I'm too young, I'm not ready, I'm-"

Bowers had stopped Sam's rambling with a horrible sound coming from his throat…it was nearly time. He gazed at Sam with a small, tired, happy smile on his face.

"You can do it lad, I know you can. Heh…it's funny isn't it? How a final depressing thought worms its way into you head on your last breath…"

Sam wanted to argue but knew it would do no good.

"What do you mean Bowers?" he asked.

Bowers looked at him with a smile, a true smile.

"You always felt like a son to me…I know I'm not your real farther but…you do…and I wish I could have told you earlier."

Sam felt tears running down his face at this revelation, realising that to him Bowers had replaced the role of a father figure a long time ago…maybe even the first few days they had met.

"You always felt like a dad to me too…I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Bowers smiled wearily and nodded once, his eyes glazing over slightly as his breath became more ragged. He then looked right at Sam's eyes and spoke for the last time.

"See you…on the…far…side…"

Sam sniffed and chuckled sadly.

"Will do Bowers…I promise."

And with that Bowers exhaled and closed his last open eye, giving him the impression that he was sleeping.

Sam closed his own eyes as tears started flowing out of them profusely. He then stood up and clenched his fists angrily, turning around and running back to his room. He didn't even bother to open the door but rather ran straight through it and tearing it off its hinges.

Unable to control himself any longer, Sam opened his eyes and shouted as loud as was possible.

"RENAMON!"

Windows shattered around him, glass flying in every direction. The bed flew into the wall as if thrown and the draws next to him simply broke apart.

Sam was breathing deeply, taking shuddering and uncontrolled breaths with each inhale. Suddenly he noticed something moving to the left of him and so he spun around instantly.

It was a mirror that had somehow escaped from shattering but that wasn't what intrigued him the most. It was the reflection that caught his attention. Instead of looking at his usual appearance of a worn out teenager, he was instead graced with not his own reflection…but a reflection of Renamon.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS RENA? WHY?"

Anger instantly filled his senses as he ran towards the mirror, Renamon doing the same action. He raised his hand to strike down at it only for her to do the same. With a powerful blow, Sam struck at the reflection as it did the same to him. The mirror however did not shatter but stood strong and simply bounced both blows off of it.

Sam looked at it bewilderedly. There was no way that a mirror would be able to withstand his blows, the same thought seemed to be on Renamon's mind as she had the Same exact expression on her face…the same exact expression.

Sam slowly edged towards the mirror, gazing at Renamon curiously, while she did the same back to him. They then simultaneously raised the hand and paw towards each other, their nails touching the glass as their faces almost touched each other.

Sam was beyond confused. Was the reflection him or was it her, or even both of them?

He didn't have time to contemplate this however as the Renamon in the mirror suddenly changed its expression, frightening Sam to death. She looked at him angrily and punched through the glass, grabbing Sam by his throat and pulling him to her so that their faces were touching. Sam was trying to force her off but his strength had left him, making him feel as weak as a…human.

Renamon snarled at him but then grinned wickedly and licked mouth before kissing him furiously and then pulling away with a malicious laugh.

"Do you feel sad Sam? Do you feel pity and regret for those pathetic humans and there digimon pets?"

Sam didn't even get a chance to respond as she raked his cheek with nails viciously, leaving a bloody gash on it.

"Well **DON'T!** You don't need them, they're just liabilities. You think they're the good guys? HA! They've killed just as much if not more than me and Malusmon combined. No you only need me, not them. Together we are invincible, not even Malusmon can stand up to us if we work together. We could tear him to pieces and rebuild the world in our own image."

"NO!"

Sam finally forced himself out of Renamon's grip and ran away from her at a breakneck pace. The world around him was distorting into other images. Jake being torn apart by Renamon, Cassie being dismembered by Renamon, Bowers being-

No he refused to look at it. Keeping his eyes firmly on the path in front of him, he raced down the stairs and out of the resistances main doors. The world was the same, nothing had changed and even the sun was beginning to set but to Sam the only thing this meant was that it was all real. Bowers was dead, Renamon had left his body and her malicious side was out to play with him, having already played with everyone else.

Sam didn't know how long he had ran for and didn't care, anything to put more distance between him and Renamon. Suddenly he realised where he was. The collage was open with people bustling in and out of the automatic doors. He then noticed a familiar face and ran to him, uncaring of the fact that he probably looked like someone had run him down.

"Max!"

Max turned around bewildered to find an exhausted and bloody Sam running towards him, and stopping when he got within arm's reach.

"Sam! What the fuck happened to you? You look like you just fought an army or something."

Sam then opened his mouth to say something only to cough up a trickle of blood and nearly collapse on Max's shoulder.

"Shit let's get you to the nurse's office dude."

Sam shook his head frantically and pulled Max around the college until they were behind it and away from eavesdroppers.

"No time Maxie. I need to hide from her, she'll find me if I try to stay here. Oh damnit how can I put her off my scent?"

Max was looking at Sam as though he had grown two heads.

"What are you talking about buddy? Who's she…did Sophie do this to you, damnit I guess she finally snapped huh."

"No not Sophie, Rena-someone else, someone much more dangerous than an average human." Sam didn't realise the slip until it was out of his mouth.

"Average human? Did you take a blow to the head or something?"

Sam bit his lip as he carefully considered his options before looking back at Max.

"We need to go to your house, are your parents there?"

"What? Uhh no they're not, they're on holiday. Why are you asking me-"

Sam gave Max a look that seemed to make him realise the severity of the situation, causing him to shut up and think for a moment.

"Yeah I can, I've got a car come on."

Together the two old friends raced to his car and quickly got inside it. Max then started it and began to drive in the direction that would lead to his house.

"Ok before I let you into my house you've got to tell me what's going man. I mean you disappear on me for months and then I find you looking like this. What has happened to you?"

Sam sighed sadly but told him everything. From when he met Renamon to everything that happened since that day and up to the present day.

"Wait, so you're merged with a Renamon but now you're not and her evil side has just killed the resistance that has been rebelling against Malusmon's rule, along with your friends and leader. Now she is chasing after you but you're unsure why and are left suspecting that she wants you so that both of you can turn around on this Malusmon and kill him, taking over his empire and ruling both the Digi-world and Earth."

Sam simply nodded and waited for his reaction.

"Ok, so how exactly are we supposed to put her off your scent because from what you have told me she is pretty familiar with it."

"You believe me?"

Max nodded while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well sure it makes sense. I mean you disappear for months, get fit within a few days and then come running at me covered in blood, a three clawed gash on your face and dry tear stains. So yeah I believe you, besides we're still friends aren't we?"

Sam smiled wearily and nodded, feeling guilty for having left him all those months.

Suddenly he sensed a familiar aura very close to their position and quickly yelled out to Max.

"She's close Max; you need to step on it. Take us somewhere crowded by other humans…I mean other people, sorry."

"It's all good and I think I know just the place. Cheshire oaks, that place is flooded with people this time of year."

"Good thinking." Sam complemented.

"Someone has too." Max replied cheekily, making Sam smile despite his current situation.

He pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. Together they stepped out and Sam grabbed his sleeve, picking him up slightly before running at an impossible speed and stopping in one of the shopping centres alleyways.

"Whoa so you weren't kidding about your abilities huh."

Sam gave him a small smile with a nod and used his aura locating ability to try and search for Renamon, cursing when it seemingly refused to work.

Max noticed Sam's distress and poked his arm, rousing him out of his concentration.

"What's wrong mate?"

"I can't get one of my powers to work, I'm trying but I just can't seem to use it for some reason."

Max nodded and closed his eyes in thought before seemingly grasping an idea.

"Oh I know! Maybe your powers are connected to your emotions. I mean you were more relaxed in the car right and now you're not. Try to calm down first and then give it another go."

Sam gave him a raised eyebrow full of scepticism.

"You've been watching to many Heroes episodes."

"Just try it."

Sam sighed and forced himself to calm down, taking deep, controlled breaths and relaxing slightly.

All of a sudden he could sense every human being with the shopping centre, every male, female and child, even a couple of dogs and…

"She's here! Damnit I should of known this wouldn't put her off…but she's not actually that close, she's on the rooftops."

"Doesn't she have this ability too?"

"If she did she would have found us already. Maybe we can only use some of our abilities when we are apart, I mean I don't feel as strong as I should but my speed is still pretty fast. So maybe it's the opposite with her, her strength is good but her speed has slowed considerably from her usual rate. The only thing that wouldn't have changed would have been her natural senses so I think we should stick to being around other humans for as long as we can."

Max nodded and started to walk next to Sam, blending in with the other people as they did their shopping, completely unaware of the bloody teen next to them.

"Wait a second, I'll be right back." Said Max. He ran into a store next to them and came back out a few minutes later with a bag full of clothing.

"Here, go and change in that portable toilet. You less likely to get attention if your clothes aren't covered in blood."

Sam looked at Max thankfully and nodded, running into the toilet and coming out again a few moments later. He was wearing black jeans, a plain black t-shirt along with some fingerless black gloves and a black jacket with a hood.

"Jesus Max, how much did this cost you?"

Max smiled back at him and gestured for him to walk with him.

"It cost me nothing compared to this Renamon catching you so don't worry about it, I'm sure you will make up for it at some point."

Sam nodded and grinned appreciatively, keeping pace easily with his friend and putting the hood over his head.

"So what do we do now Sam? We can't stay here forever so…"

"I don't know Max. I'll have to face her I suppose, but she is stronger than me and knows how to use her abilities better than I do. I just don't know."

"You can beat her Sam, she may know how to use them in her own way but you are human she isn't and humans are renowned for their adaptability. So make up some moves of your own and take her by surprise. Strength is all well and good but not when it isn't fast enough to actually be used on someone."

Sam was looking at Max with an intent expression, taking in every word he was saying.

"You know Max, I think you're a lot smarter than others give you credit for."

"Heh thanks."

Sam turned around a corner only to find it completely deserted. He warily turned his head around and signalled for Max to keep close to him…but he wasn't there.

"Max where'd you go?"

Sam walked back around where he had come from and nearly threw up.

Everyone was dead, not just the people who were walking by them but absolutely everyone. Blood was everywhere; he could see it in the shops, in cars and on the pavement where corpses were strewn all over each other.

"No…this is impossible. She couldn't have killed them all so quickly…Where is max, MAX!"

"What?"

Sam opened his eyes to find himself leaning on Max's shoulder. They were sitting on a bench in the shopping centre. Numerous people were looking at Sam curiously and he realised that he must have shouted out loud.

"What happened Sam? You just keeled over for a few seconds their mate."

"I-I don't know, I just…I don't know…I think that Renamon is messing with my head somehow…maybe we aren't separated after all. I can't think of any other explanation."

"Well try and give me some warning next time will you, you caught everyone's attention passing out like that."

"Sorry Maxie I'll…Shit!"

Max looked at Sam in surprise as he jumped to his feet and pulled Max up with him, dragging him with him as he walked.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Everyone's attention was on me Max. Everyone's."

"What are you…shit, Renamon must have noticed that as well. Oh crap she must know where we are."

Sam nodded and gave him a grimace.

"She already does Max. She's on the roof behind us. I can sense her."

Max looked at him with a scared expression on his face yet kept on par with his walking speed, determined to keep pace.

"If I start acting strangely again Max then I want you to drag me out of the public's eye ok. Drag me to an alleyway or something ok?"

"Sam…"

"Hmm?"

"Sam!"

Sam turned and looked at Max, whose face was right in front of his own.

"What is it?"

"SAM!"

"WHAT!"

"_SAMMMMM!"_

Sam opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, gasping heavily. He was sweating profusely while a paw was rubbing his back soothingly and a voice was whispering sweet nothings.

"Sam what happened, I couldn't wake you up, you were shaking as if you were having a fit."

Sam looked in the direction of the voice and saw Renamon's transparent form lying on the bed next to him. He immediately shot up and brought out his claws, flexing them in warning.

"Y-yo-you stay away from me."

Renamon looked shocked at he said that and got of the bed before walking towards him, only to stop as Sam put his nails between himself and her neck.

"Stay. Away. From. Me."

Renamon looked visibly hurt but gathered from Sam's emotions that whatever he was dreaming about was responsible for this.

"Sam please listen to me. You're just in shock from that dream; I don't know what happened but please believe me when I say that none of it happened."

Sam shook his head frantically while putting on a pair of pants and jeans from a draw next to him.

"No, I know what you did. You killed all of them, everyone and for what? Malusmon?"

"Sam I would never do anything for that freak, you know I wouldn't."

"Stop lying! Get away from me!"

Sam turned around and quickly ran straight through the door, nearly forcing it off it's hinges. He then went down the stairs and into the main chamber.

"No…this is impossible."

The chamber was bustling with early morning activity, ranging from sparing to poker or just eating breakfast.

He then noticed Jake, Cassie, Alex and Bowers all talking to each other and he quickly ran to them. Jake noticed him and went to open his mouth only to be pounced upon by a weeping Sam.

"Bloody hell Sam, are you ok?"

Sam couldn't even speak but instead let go of Jake and hugged each of them in turn, even Bowers.

Said person looked at Sam with concern etched onto his face.

"Are you alright lad? Did Renamon do something to you?"

Sam breathed deeply as Jake guided him to a table and sat him down on one of the chairs, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sam visibly calmed down as he felt something rubbing his back soothingly. He turned his head around to see Renamon stroking his back with her paw, looking at him with a loving yet worried expression. She then gave him a quick kiss on his neck before nuzzling it comfortingly.

He turned his face back around and looked at all four of them, still quite unbelieving in that fact that they were both alive and right in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Sam told them everything that had happened and the waited for their response, still looking around for the Renamon that had stalked him despite the fact that she was currently nuzzling him.

"Wow…so you dreamed all of that? It sounds so…vivid." Said Jake.

Sam merely nodded, not trusting his voice.

The other two looked at each other before giving an answer of their own.

"It must have been one hell of a nightmare for you to dream all of that buddy." Said Alex.

"I agree, it must have been horrible for you." Agreed Cassie, she put her hand on Sam's shoulder before looking at Renamon who seemingly didn't mind her action.

"I think what I said was…pretty spot on lad." Said Bowers, making Sam look at him questioningly.

"I do sometimes look at you and see the son I never had…as with the rest of you. I see my sons and daughters, that's how much I care this tight nit group of yours."

The others nodded in agreement while Sam smiled for the first time that morning.

"I think I'll go and get changed, I look a bit stupid in just my jeans."

With a nod from each of them, Sam returned back to his room and quickly got showered and changed. He was about to head out again but stopped when he noticed the mirror from before.

He walked up to it and checked out his reflection.

"_I must have one hell of an imagination for a nightmare that intense." _

"_That's all it was though love, a nightmare. I would never make you fear me like that, nor would I ever turn on our friends or the resistance."_

Sam turned around to look at her. She was looking at him with concern yet was smiling at him all the same. She floated over to him and put her arms around him in a loving embrace. A paw then lifted Sam's face so that it was facing hers before she proceeded to kiss him slowly…lovingly…gently.

"_Never for one second believe that either myself or…her would lay so much as a claw on you. We love you too much to even consider doing something like that to you and anyone else that even tries to replicate that violent action will find their hand removed before they can blink! I would never hurt you…my mate"_

"_I know Rena…it was just so vivid…so real. I haven't had a dream or nightmare since we have been bonded and so to have one like that after so long…I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine, don't worry about it. If you have a nightmare like that again then I promise you that I will be there to comfort you when you awaken._"

"_Thank you…"_

With that, Sam walked out of the slightly broken door and closed it behind him.

Renamon looked at the mirror and saw herself smiling wickedly back at her.

"**I thought it quite pleasant myself, didn't you?"**

"You did this to him, why?"

"**So he will ****eventually** see things my way. The nightmare may not have done what I intended it to do, but it has made him wary enough about trusting others and that my kind hearted fool was the first step."

The transparent Renamon gave her reflection a furious look and walked right up to her so that she was staring right at her face.

"If you hurt him in any way then I promise you that you will not live long enough to take control again."

Her reflection merely laughed maliciously and shook her head comically.

"**Oh I doubt that very much. A fight is coming soon and I do believe that when Sam fights, I take over. I think he will find the allure of killing to be quite…delectable." **

Renamon felt the bond pull at her and suddenly found herself floating next to Sam, who was walking into the main chamber.

"_She is right, when Sam fights I will be pushed aside…what do I do. Telling him about the reason to his nightmare will only make him fear me again but staying silent will only leave him unprepared for when she takes over me."_

As Sam re-entered the chamber Renamon heard the seductive laughter from her other side bubbling within her, along with three words. Three words that made her shiver in disgust and fear.

"**He is mine…"**

To be continued…

**Pm me or chuck it in a review if you have any questions**

**Reviews for part two please :)**

**Peace :D**


	17. Chapter 11 Part 2

**The Darkness Within**

**Part 2**

Sam entered the main chamber and looked around, quickly spotting the others talking to one another and then walking over to them. Jake noticed him first and gave him a quick smile before motioning for Sam to speed up. He did so and stopped just in front of them, signalling for Jake to continue speaking.

"Do you want to tell him Bowers or should I?" asked Jake.

"Go ahead Jake; it's you who received the message not I." Bowers replied.

Sam was looking at both of them with a perplexed expression on his face.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

Bowers gave a nod to Jake before walking off back to his chambers for a much needed cup of coffee.

"Well to make it blunt Sam, Malusmon sent the resistance a message…for you."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise as Jake passed him an opened letter; he turned it around and saw the words "For Sam's eyes only, and Renamon of course."

Frowning, Sam turned it back around and took out the paper inside it, reading it rapidly.

To Mr Samuel Rena Flynn

"Greetings Samuel, I have no doubt that you are perhaps confused or maybe even angry, yes definitely angry if I know your character as much as I believe I do. Now then onto the crux of the matter. There is a place of learning a short distance away from your college which if I am not mistaken, is housed manly by humans younger than yourself. You will bring your other hybrid friends and meet me on a field just a short distance from it. Fail to do so and…how do I say this? I will give the children a lesson they won't ever forget. You might even call it…explosive. You have one hour or I paint the school red."

Sincerely Malusmon

Sam finished reading the letter, a confused yet furious expression worming it's way onto his face.

"He's going to murder hundreds of children…and he knows my name."

Jake looked at him sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam shrugged it off of him and started to pace the floor, thinking at lightning speeds.

"_He knows my name, how can he possibly know my name. It's impossible, my first name? Sure, but my last name…oh, oh of course. How could I have been so sure that he wouldn't know…"_

Renamon was listening to all of this, already knowing what Sam was about to think next.

"_When I split from you Rena, the other side of you must have told him. I'd care more if there wasn't a more pressing matter at the moment."_

"_Sam I'm sorry, I should have told you as soon as I regained control."_

"_No Rena it is my fault, I should have thought of it sooner. But it doesn't matter now. We've got kids to save and __**someone to kill."**_

"What?"

"What, what?" replied Jake. He looked at Sam confusedly along with Alex and Cassie. Sam looked back at them dazedly but for some reason he couldn't quite figure out why he did so.

"Uhh nothing, sorry I was just thinking out loud." He then shook his head and focused back on the situation.

"Right then I guess we should go and meet up with Mally, you know before he blows up the school. Speaking of which, I think he was talking about the one to the south of our collage, the one up north is a private school and not a lot of kids tend to go there."

Cassie nodded and then dragged Alex off with her to get ready. Jake however stayed with Sam and was looking at him intently.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I don't know…something about you just…doesn't feel right. I sensed it the moment you touched me earlier." He put his face a little closer to Sam's and stared at his eyes, as if expecting them to change at any moment. "It's most likely nothing, but just be careful alright. You've only just re-merged with Renamon and no offence but the one we met in the forest didn't seem all too friendly now that she has her memories back."

Sam nodded and began to think about whether or not to tell Jake about Renamon's split digiality.

"I should really tell him about it. The last thing the rest of them need are more surprises and after that nightmare I had…perhaps telling them about her may even save their lives one day…**But then again maybe the less they know about us the better. I mean if they knew then might even try to separate us and if it ends up like that nightmare we had then the last thing we need is for events to play out that way. Perhaps…perhaps this is one secret that is best left unsaid for now, besides it's not like it's more important than saving these kids. In any case we best make sure we are ready to face Malusmon, who knows what trick he will use on us now."**

"Don't worry about Rena Jake. She was just really upset that we separated that's all. Anyway we should really get set up and get going, Malusmon won't wait forever and between you and me, I can't wait for the chance to get some payback for what he did to us."

Jake nodded and quickly headed back to his room, while Sam headed out of the main chamber and down through the corridors, not knowing exactly why he was doing so. He looked to his right and saw a familiar door, he then opened it and went inside. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence in front of him and looked directly ahead. The Vita tree was right in front of him, literally at arm's length. He felt as though it was trying to call to him, talk to him…he reached out and touched its bark with his hand.

"_Greetings once again Mundus Salvator, I see that your Sicarius has re-joined with you, a most interesting turn of events for yourself I am sure."_

"_Yes I am happy to have her back…well one of her anyway."_

"_You are unsure of her other side?"_

"_Unsure…I think the word scared is more appropriate when it comes to her."_

"_You are frightened of her?"_

"_She has done things that…give me a good reason to be. I just wish that it was like before, just me and Rena and only Rena, not one Rena with two personalities."_

"_I feel your fear young one, but you must not let it overcome you, lest you be consumed by it…I sense that her past actions are not the only thing that frighten you, has something else disturbed you?"_

"_Yes…I had a very…interesting dream earlier. But it was nothing like any other dream I have had before, it was so real, felt so real. I cannot help but feel like it will not be the last time I set foot there."_

"_You are wise to fear dreams Samuel. To most other beings a dream is merely a mixed up jumble of memories and phobias. But to you dreams must not be taken lightly, you will need to make a choice very soon and when you do…you must not make the right choice. Only the wrong choice, the wrong feelings will grant a better future."_

"_I don't understand, how will making an incorrect choice benefit us in any way?"_

"_The universe has a very mixed up opinion on good and evil. I do believe that Renamon once said that what some call evil is actually being free. Helping other beings will benefit you but not all the time, sometimes you have to only consider yourself and no one else."_

"_I…I don't know if I could ever think like that."_

"_This I am aware of but I do not believe it will matter, for when this day is done you will already have made your choice…or perhaps your mate will make it for you."_

"_Rena?"_

"_A final piece of advice I can give, yet warnings will also be shared. To kill the one of darkness you must think like one of darkness, yet if you do then your friends may become your enemies. You can avoid this route but if you do then many innocents will die. Listening to her voice will result in many deaths on your enemies' side…and your own, by your own hand. And the most important of them all…Ignoring her will only make her more desirable, rejecting her will only weaken you, not her and embracing her will make her satisfied…but only her, your friends will not be as accepting."_

"_Who is her?"_

"_You will see, goodbye for now…Disarin."_

Sam opened his eyes, not realising that he had actually shut them.

"_Did she just call me Disarin?"_

"_SAM! Thank god, I was trying to talk to you for ages but you were blocked off somehow, what happened?"_

"_I…Prophetia and I had a little chat, it's nothing to worry about ok. Let's go and see if the others are ready, we need to head out now."_

"_Alright…Sam…I have to tell you something."_

"_Hmm is something wrong?"_

Renamon was very conflicted. She wanted to tell Sam about her other sides intentions with him but doing so may make him do something horrible, like reject her.

"_**Go ahead, tell him. This is your last chance before Sam and I get very close and personal so if there was ever a time, now would be it. But realise that I do not intend to actually harm him, merely allow him to experience the pleasure I feel after a good kill"**_

"_I…I, he might not love me anymore, I don't want that, the pain would be…"_

"_**Astronomical? You forget that I love him too. We need him, without him we would go insane and we both know it. So make a choice but make it with that in your mind first."**_

"_Rena, are you alright? You were going to tell me something."_

Her other side was right. She needed Sam's love like she needed air…it was her air, what she lived for.

"_No it's just…I love you so much. I know that I say that a lot but…I just love you to death. Please don't think that I'm one of those insanely clingy people, I just can't help how I feel. Ever since we made love all I can think about is you."_

"_And all I can think about is you Rena. A lot is going on right now but when I close my eyes all I can see is your face and feel the pleasurable ecstasy you gave me. I love you Rena, I must be the luckiest man in the world for you to be mine."_

Sam felt a very peculiar emotion coming from Renamon but barley had any time to contemplate it because the next thing he knew was that he was currently pinned against the Vita tree with an expressionless, transparent Renamon doing the pinning.

"Rena?"

"Say it again."

Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Say what?"

"That I'm yours, say it."

"Uhh, your mine."

Renamon bared her teeth at him and put her mouth so close to his own that he was breathing in her exhale.

"Mean it!"

"Your mine."

Then Sam noticed it. Her eyes had that look, the look of cunning and certainty. And right now, a look of fury. She had opened her mouth slightly so that her teeth could be seen clearly and yet were still bared in aggression.

"**SAY IT LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT!"**

"You are mine and only mine! You are my mate and I am yours!"

Renamon snarled at him before slamming her mouth down on his own, her tongue forced its way inside his mouth and gripped his own so tightly that he couldn't move it. She then removed her mouth from his and threw him to the ground, not giving him a chance to protest as she pounced on top of him and glared down at him.

"**You are mine Sam and don't you even think brushing me of in favour of my other side. She has had you and now it is my turn, so get ready for the real me and when I'm through with you, no other female will ever compare."**

Looking at Sam's eyes she noticed a glimmer of fear shining through it and to her, this was not acceptable and if she was being honest it felt like someone had just struck at her. She wanted him to love her not fear her.

"**I have done many things Sam, killed, tortured, threatened. None of these have ever made me feel upset and yet…you fear me don't you?"**

Sam didn't even bother to disagree and so merely remained motionless, save for his heavy breathing. He then noticed something else about this other version of Renamon, she looked…hurt. He looked away, unwilling to see that emotion in her eyes.

"**Please don't fear me Sam…please…"**

Sam felt something wet hit his cheek, causing him to look back up at Renamon. She had tears building up in her eyes, a few were running down her cheek slowly, matting her fur.

She put her face on his left cheek and began nuzzling it, she then brought her face back up slightly so that she was millimetres away from his own.

"**Sam…I will never harm you nor will I do the same emotionally. Just please understand that I love you just as much as she does and it hurts me…so much when I look at you and only see fear in your eyes…and no love."**

Her voice cracked a little as she finished the last few words, it made Sam feel like shit.

"Rena I do love you, both of you, it's just that nightmare I had. When I look at you I remember what you did to everyone in it…and it frightens me to death. I don't even know who I can and can't trust anymore."

Renamon felt ecstatic when Sam admitted that he loved her as much as her nicer side and was even happier when the intended effect of the nightmare had actually affected her beloved.

"**Why don't you know who to trust Sam? What could have happened in that nightmare that bothered you so drastically?"**

"It was just the way that you had killed everyone, turning on my friends that are practically family and then hurting and stalking me…I just…I shouldn't let it bother me this much."

"**No Sam you should let it bother you, but not to the point of paranoia. If you do not know who to trust then trust me Sam. I swear to you on everything that I have ever cared for that I will never betray you. But it is also a lesson you must learn. Trust nobody, everyone has the potential to betray, you would be able to tell instantly with me so that renders me null void but anyone else is fair game."**

To his surprise what Renamon was saying was actually making a lot of sense. What if someone like Cassie joined Malusmon, he wasn't blind, and he knew that she liked him a bit more than just a friend. Would his being with Renamon be enough to make her change sides out of spite?

"What you're saying disagrees with everything I am…but I think that's a part of me I'm going to have to learn to live without. Alright…I'll try it your way for now, I can't believe I'm even agreeing to this…but I feel deep down that I can trust you."

"**You can trust me love, you will never have a reason not to."**

Sam the suddenly realised that he was still on the floor…pinned down.

"Umm so Rena can I get up please?"

Renamon grinned wickedly and shook her head. She then manipulated her tail so that it curled over her shoulder and began rubbing Sam's face enticingly.

"**Surely we can do something…productive?"**

"A-a-as fun as that sounds, we have a bunch of kiddies to rescue. So maybe we do that first and then-" He slid one of his hands out of her grip and started rubbing her behind sensually and causing Renamon to growl softly. "We can continue this when we get back."

Renamon flashed him another grin and stood up, allowing Sam to do the same.

"_Did I just do that?"_

"Anyway we best get going, I can't wait to find out what Mally wants."

Renamon nodded and vanished into a veil of shadows.

"_That…was cool."_

"_**Glad you think so lover, now then shall we?"**_

Sam nodded and ran out of the Vita chamber and into the main one, startling a few soldiers and then stopping by the main doors where the other hybrids were waiting for him.

"Let's go, now remember that whatever Malusmon says, let me handle him. Besides by the sound of it he wants me for something."

They all nodded and headed out the door, sprinting to keep up with Sam.

Sam didn't even bother to merge, the field was a ten minute walk and a five minute run, of course It would be less than five seconds if he used his abilities but for some reason…something was telling him not to use them yet but rather wait until the right moment.

A few minutes later and they all arrived in the field where like he said, Malusmon was waiting in the centre, alone.

He turned and spotted them straight away yet he did nothing but wait for them to catch their breath.

"You didn't merge with Renamon Sam? How peculiar, are you perhaps afraid of what it might do to you?"

Sam merely remained silent, getting questioning looks from the others behind him while Malusmon observed their expressions with amusement.

"Oh dear, you haven't told your friends about her yet have you. Well then this should become something akin to entertainment.

"Sam what is he talking about mate?" asked Jake.

Sam remained silent, finding the need to answer him pointless.

"_Pointless…but he's my friend, I should tell him__** nothing for now. Let's remain silent until Malusmon says whatever he is to say. We can tell Jake and the other two when it is a better time."**_

"Hmm clever boy, keep the mystery and add suspense, it's like a cliché story. Anyway here is what you are going to do Sam. You are going to fight all of these Digimon."

Sam raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What Digimon?"

Malusmon snapped his fingers and an uncountable amount of Patamon spawned across the entire width of the field. These were nothing like the original one though. These Patamon were black and covered in a shadowy veil, their wings were torn and battered and yet were still able to keep them in the air. Lastly their eyes were completely red, there was no iris whatsoever.

"Like I said, you will fight and kill every one of these Digimon. Of course you don't have too, you can even back out now and go back to your resistance. However if you do so then an unfortunate explosion will demolish a school building, oh and a unaccounted amount of children."

"You would kill children! They haven't done anything to you!"

Malusmon merely chuckled quietly and put his hands behind his back in a supposed polite gesture.

"I know and it's unfortunate really, but you know that these gas leaks are so unfair…you don't even get a chance to scream."

Sam was beside himself with fury, he knew Malusmon was pure evil but killing children isn't even that…to call it pure evil would be insulting to the children who would die because of it.

"Fine then, We'll kill every last one of them and then we'll-"

"No just you, your friends are merely here to enjoy the show." Malusmon interrupted.

Sam was very confused, he was to fight…no kill every Patamon here, on his own? Then why were his friends here, for amusement? He didn't understand but had a feeling that Malusmon wasn't exactly going to give him pointers.

"Fine, everyone stay out of this, I've got it handled."

"But Sam you can't possibly-"

"Yes I can Jake…now let me get this over with so the children won't be fried."

Jake wanted to argue but there was something in Sam's tone that made him feel…uneasy, and so he decided against it.

"Alright…do it."

Sam however was way ahead of him and was already chanting the word _"Change"_ in his mind. Something felt different from the moment the change started. His nails grew slightly and became black, his hair which previously turned blond in patches also turned the same colour, his incisors grew as per usual and for the first time his eyes which were normally blue during this transformation, turned as red as the Patamon before him.

When he was finally done merging, Sam remained motionless as he stared straight ahead with an unfocused gaze. The other three could only seen the back of him and had only noticed that his hair had darkened considerably.

"Sam are you alright mate?" asked Jake.

He got no response.

Quick as a flash Sam had moved onto the Patamon nearest to him, slashing at it with his claws and killing it in a most gruesome fashion.

Then it hit him, the pleasure, the incredibly pleasurable feeling that seemed to fill his entire core, his body, his soul. It was intense, it was unbelievable, it was addicting…he wanted more, NO he NEEDED more.

The next few minutes felt like hours to Sam as he slashed, ripped and tore his way through the Patamon army. It was almost like a dance, he would bob and weave as the Patamon tried to hit him with a boom bubble which allowed him to move in for the…ohh so pleasurable kill. Every kill made him feel ecstatic, he could even hear words of encouragement from Renamon as he off'd Patamon after Patamon.

"_**Do not stop!"**_

"_**You need no one but me!"**_

"_**Kill, kill, kill, kill!"**_

Some of them were even more crude then the others.

"_**Remember this feeling Sam, hold onto the memory so we can relive it as we fuck each other into oblivion!"**_

"_**Can you feel that ecstasy fill you up my mate? You'll feel it twice as much later!"**_

Sam couldn't believe how much he used to dislike killing, he understood why Renamon never seemed to be bothered by it…it was like a drug, her drug and now his drug.

Something was a little different about the Patamon he was fighting now, it was…taller and more muscular…no matter, it would just make for a more intense kill. Perhaps he could mix it up a bit and even-

"SAM IT'S ME, JAKE, STOP!"

Sam blinked and suddenly realised a number of things. He was holding a merged Jake by his collar in the air and had his claws dangerously close to his throat, Cassie and Alex were unconscious on the ground and bleeding heavily in front of him…and about a couple hundred Patamon were dead behind him.

"**Jake…what…happened?"**

"I don't know man…I don't know…"

Sam heard clapping behind him and instantly turned around to see Malusmon doing the action.

"Hahahaha, very good Samuel, very good indeed. You did what I asked and so like I said the children will not be harmed, but how do you feel young man? Good? Bad? Or are you still tingling with ecstasy?"

Sam remained silent, still shocked at what he had just done and trying to ignore the tingling that his body was still doing.

"I'll go for number three…anyway I think that we'll see each other again really soon, but in the meantime I shall leave you to deal with drama which, heh, you are definitely going to find hard to explain.

With that Malusmon disappeared in a flash a blue light, taking all the dead Patamon and leaving two badly hurt hybrids, a shocked Jake and a horrified Sam in his wake.

**The last Chapter is coming up my fellow readers :(**

**But I wouldn't feel too sad. Trust me XD**

***Ahem* Anyway, tell me what you think in a review or Pm.**

**Current Review count is at 75, let's make it 80 :D**

**Peace :D**


	18. Chapter 12 Part 1

**READ THIS FIRST PLEASE!**

**Just a warning, both of these parts will have lemony parts in them. I've had a review and one or two Pm's complaining about it, which were promptly shut up by my reminder of the warning I put in that Lemon chapter. Anyway, LEMONY PARTS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER (BOTH PARTS). There we go, now you've been warned, you can't fucking complain about it…oh who am I kidding. On with the story.**

**The Beginning Of Disarin**

**Part One**

…**POV**

**Hahahaha, I bet you didn't see that coming, nor any of the other recent revelations since this story left the realm of nice and cushy, entering the abyss of death and deception. It's too late to back out now my dear human's, here is where it all ends…and begins. Yes the secret I have kept from you all will be revealed in the second part of this final chapter.**

**Are you feeling excited? **

**Sad?**

**Or have you too taken on the blood lust that Sam is now fighting?**

**No matter, it's too late for you. Let's find out if Sam is in the same mindset.**

**Begin!**

What had he done, he had attacked his closest friends, tore apart the Patamon that were most likely being controlled against their will…and enjoyed every second of it.

He could still feel his whole body tingling…begging for more blood, for more death, to supply it's never-ending lust for tearing and ripping and shredding and-

"_NO! This isn't me; I'm not some vile murderer! Ok…deep breaths now Sam, I don't need it, I don't need any of it. Let's just get Cassie and Alex back to the headquarters and then I can figure this out."_

"_**Oh but want it Sam, you need it, you crave it. Now that you've had a taste nothing will be able to hold you back. Not your friends, not my other side…not even yourself."**_

"_Enough! Just shut up! You did this to me, made me attack my friends, kill and enjoy it! I don't want to talk you ever again!"_

"_**You can't ignore me Sam, I'm inside your head and now I've opened your soul and put a piece of me inside. We are forever bonded now Sam, even if we were to separate again, a part of me will always be within you, allowing me to talk to you no matter the distance...Call it a loving gesture so that you will never be truly alone ever again."**_

"_No…"_

He was brought out of his head by Jake, who had lifted up Alex and thrown him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Cassie however was still on the ground and was bleeding heavily.

"Sam! Give me a bloody hand here, we need to get them back to the resistance…especially Cassie, she's lost a lot of blood."

Sam didn't even talk…what could he possibly say that could rectify this?

He lifted up Cassie bridle style, ignoring the jealous growl inside his head, and ran at full speed back to the headquarters. The doors were slammed open, making everyone inside jump in surprise as a strange-looking Sam and a worried looking Jake sprinted inside, carrying the brother and sister.

Bowers ran down the stairs upon noticing this and was instantly forced to catch a half dead Cassie from Sam as the latter dropped her and grasped his head in obvious pain, murmuring words that he couldn't hear before opening his pure crimson eyes and running past Bowers and into his chamber, locking the door behind him.

"Jake, what the fuck is going on?" asked Bowers, a worried yet wary expression worming its way onto his face.

"I'll tell you later but right now they're dying Bowers, we need to get them medical aid right now!"

Bowers nodded and together they both carried the injured relatives up the stairs and into the medical ward, completely unaware of what was happening in Sam's room.

"_**You can't ignore me forever Sam, I am always inside of you, and you will eventually see things my way."**_

"_NEVER! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"_**Hehehe, dear me lover, you're so stressed, so full of tension. Here, let me relieve some of that for you."**_

"_What are you-"_

Sam suddenly realised that the familiar surroundings of his room had been replaced by another familiar site, the cabin in his mind.

"_No, not here, anywhere but here!"_

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, enfolding him in a tender and loving embrace. He felt her head ease its way into the crook of his left shoulder, nuzzling the back of his neck and giving it a playful nibble.

"_**Too late lover, time to play."**_

He promptly forced her arms from him and ran out of the door, not caring what was on the other side. So to say he was surprised when he ran into someone was a bit of an understatement.

"Whoa, watch it buddy. Are you alright, you passed out again, I've been trying to wake you up for ages now."

"What…?"

Sam found himself sitting up with his back leaning against a wall. He was in an alleyway and could here thousands of people walking by him, their bags rustling in the wind as he realised where he was.

"Max? What the…how is this…"

"Easy their mate, you hit your head on the way down and have been shouting nonsense ever since, I don't know how on earth this Renamon of yours didn't find us to be honest."

"Rena? NO! We have to move now Max, I don't know if I'm awake or if this is all a dream but right now all I care about is getting as far away from her as is possible."

Max nodded and helped Sam up, pulling a bit too hard and making Sam accidentally lean on his chest. Sam tried to force himself off and apologize but found himself upon the receiving end of Max stroking his face.

"Uhh Max, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I really don't swing that way buddy."

"**Good to know lover, it makes me happy that I won't have to worry about another male taking you away…Hehe not like they actually could." **

Sam froze, instantly recognising the voice…and the feel of her paw stroking his cheek lovingly.

He looked up and saw Renamon looking down at him…but with a whole new look. Her fur which was a golden-yellow color before was now replaced by a pure black coat, save for the white scruff which had stayed the same. Her once blue eyes were now crimson with no iris and were glowing faintly. Her nails were slightly longer by an inch or two and Sam could swear that her teeth had grown by a few centimeters.

She let go of Sam and turned around, swaying her hips sensually as she walked a few steps away from him, before stopping, leaning against the wall and pulling a pose that to Sam's horror, he found extremely sexy.

"**Hehe do you like my real appearance Sam? Is it to your…satisfaction?"**

Sam couldn't even form a response, despite the fact that his sensible side was yelling at him to run away. Renamon gave Sam a teasing smirk and walked slowly over to him, making sure to sway her hips just a little extra as she did so. Try as he might, Sam couldn't tear his gaze away from her. She was unbelievably beautiful. Especially with the new look which had taken on his favourite colour. He didn't even realise she was right in front of him until he felt her breath touch his lips, which were millimetres away from her own.

She hadn't kissed him however, instead choosing to stay where she was and leave that ever so tiny gap between Sam and herself.

"**Go on lover, close the gap and claim the real me for the first time."**

He wanted to, oh god did he want to, but the sensible part of him had finally broken through and had touched his mind, yelling at him to run as far away as he could from her.

He did just that, turning around and sprinting away as fast as he could. He saw the wall at the end of the alleyway and jumped on it, climbing up it with his claws. He reached the top and swung his legs over it, looking back down at the spot where he just was.

No one was there anymore.

He turned his head back around to look forwards only to see Renamon right in front of him, looking at him with an incredibly sexy smirk on her face.

"**Trying to run away are we Sam? Hehe well go ahead and try, I'll always find you in the end."**

Sam didn't even bother to respond but rather jumped back off the building and into the alleyway, which he promptly exited. Rather than find himself on the outskirts of Cheshire oaks however, he instead found himself to be right inside the collage bathroom. He looked behind him to see a toilet which was in the middle of flushing and then looked ahead once again to see a mirror in front of him.

"_What the fuck…?"_

He exited the bathroom and found himself to be inside a deserted college corridor. He could hear other students inside their classrooms however, along with the scratching of a pen on paper and the tapping sound of fingers typing on a keyboard.

"Sam what are doing mate we need to be in class. I don't think that our excuse of steamy morning sex is going to sway Derek this time."

Sam turned to his left to see Max with a different outfit from before, or more specifically the one he was wearing after the day that he found Renamon in the forest.

"Come on Sam let's go, Derek is probably already preparing his "I hate the Mass Effect 3 ending" speech."

"Sure…let's get going."

Max grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him along with him…or tried to.

"Jeez Sam when did you start working out? You have muscles harder than steel.

"It's a recent development Maxie, come on."

Max nodded and walked into the classroom, the door shutting behind him.

"You could have held it open for me numnuts." Sam muttered quietly, before opening the door and stepping inside it.

He found himself inside his bedroom. Everything was where he had left it a few days ago, even the window was still open. Looking down at his bed he saw Renamon laying on her front with her tail swaying from side to side in front of his face. She was reading a book with the title "Animorphs: The Invasion" on it, one of Sam's favourite books that used to read up until he merged with Renamon and joined the resistance.

"**It's not a bad book if I'm being honest, the author defiantly knows how to write."**

Sam merely ignored her and instantly opened his door, stepping out into what was supposed to be his hall but was rather the inside of the cabin instead.

"**Give up yet love? Surely you realise by now that you can't run away from me."**

On one of the sofa's in front of him was Renamon, laying sideways on it in a seductive position and waving for Sam to come over to her.

Sam looked back at the cabin door and considered going back out again…but was unwilling to start another game of mind fucking.

Deciding to try to beat Renamon at her own game, Sam closed his eyes tightly and starting chanting _"Wake up" _like a mantra in his head.

"_Wake up Sam, come on just wake up and get back to reality. Wake up, wake up, wake-"_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted however as he suddenly found himself being literally thrown onto the bed by Renamon. He didn't even have a chance to get back up as he suddenly found himself handcuffed to the railing with only his legs free.

"_You're kidding right? As if handcuffs could hold me." _

Sam then strained his muscles in an attempt to get himself out of the handcuffs only to find that he was unable to do so. He felt the bed shift from a new weight landing on it and redoubled his efforts, not even bothering to see who he knew was crawling up to meet him.

"_Come on you fucker, just break alrea-"_

He stopped struggling as he saw intertwining her paws with his hands, effectively stopping his attempt to break the handcuffs.

"**Stop it Sam…you can't run from me, you can't hide from me and you will certainly never be able to break those handcuffs…at least not until I say so anyway."**

Sam looked up at her angrily.

"Why are you doing this Rena? You make me hurt my friends, kill all those Patamon and then coax me into this murder addiction. Why would you try so hard to break my trust in you?"

Renamon looked surprised as Sam finished speaking, hurt even.

"**I've broken your trust Sam? Why would you say such a hurtful thing to me?"**

"Sorry but did I just lapse into another language or something? I told you why."

"**I did not make you do those things Sam, I merely guided you. You didn't have to fight any of those Digimon, you made the choice to fight and in turn, hurt your friends."**

Sam couldn't believe what she was saying…and yet it held a semblance of truth. Was she really to blame for hurting his friends or was he? Or even both of them?

"**You do realize that your friends may even ask you to try to get rid of me…will you do so or will you reject what they ask of you? It will become a moral decision for you, to get rid of me or hold onto me, but which one is right and which one is wrong?"**

"You're just twisting the situation Rena…st-stop confusing me."

"**I'm sorry my love but I must know if you plan to dispose of me…how about I find out right now."**

"What are you talking about?"

Renamon merely grinned and started giving his throat little yet powerful licks and scraping her teeth gently against the side of his neck, making sure every time she did that it left Sam tingling in pleasure.

"Rena…stop, you're trying to change the subject…I'm not that weak that the promise of sex will distract me."

If anything this sentence seemed to make Renamon re-double her efforts, even putting in a little nibble every now and then. She then looked up and saw Sam panting lightly and looking away from her with closed eyes, refusing to give her any satisfaction. Renamon narrowed her eyes and crawled up so that her face was over Sam's, who was still refusing to open his eyes, keeping them shut tightly.

Smirking slyly, Renamon put her paw under Sam's top and moved it up and down, petting his chest and stomach softly. Still getting no response from Sam she decided to be a little more direct and pulled her paw out from under his top, grabbing it with her nails and tearing down in a straight line, ripping both his top and his jeans off of him.

While Sam let out a gasp of surprise he still did not open his eyes. Renamon wasn't fazed however and having remembered what her other side had done to turn him on, chose to replicate those actions.

She brought her paw to the inside of his thighs and dragged a nail along it, she was looking at Sam as she did so and noticed how hard he was trying to keep his eyes shut and not give her any satisfaction with his moans either. Renamon suddenly lowered her head and did an action that her other side hadn't even thought of. Instead of a nail, she instead dragged one of her teeth down his thigh instead. This finally caused Sam to both open his eyes and let out very loud roar of pleasure, forcing Renamon to hold his legs down as he tried to move them away from her in an attempt to cease the sensations she was bestowing upon him. Renamon looked up at his face, moving to him so that her lips were millimetres from his once more and put her paws on his head gently but strongly enough to stop him from moving it.

"**Your choice lover. Tell me that I'm yours and you're mine, tell me that you'll never let me go, tell me…tell me how much you want to kill again. Or deny me and be put into a never ending pleasurable torture until you admit that you love me once more."**

Sam was conflicted. He couldn't fight back so even if he did deny her he wouldn't be able to leave his mind but would be literally sexually tortured until he accepted that he loved her…not a bad thing overall but Sam wasn't one of those people who were big on the whole "Tease me until I go crazy" type of thing.

But even then there was a question that still begged his attention. Did he still love her after her loving deceptions caused him to perhaps fatally injure his closest friends and gain a new found love for killing, or had she finally crossed the boundary that his love for her reached to?

"I don't know if I love you anymore Rena…I wish that I did but I just…don't."

Renamon hadn't been expecting that answer, she was expected either a yes followed up with an earth shattering kiss or a no with was followed up by her teasing Sam into admitting his mistake and loving her once again. She smiled down at him however, having already figured out a solution to his confusion.

"**Well then let me make it…simple for you."**

With that she reached down and crossed the tiny gap between Sam's lips and her own.

She was kissing Sam with enthusiasm. Her tongue had already entered his mouth and was caressing his own in a gentle yet rough way, flicking between each tooth and then going back to wrestling with his tongue. Sam was kissing her back with as much enthusiasm, yet was trying as hard as he could to fight the feelings that she was bringing out of him. He was so preoccupied with this that he didn't realise that Renamon was laughing softly as they kissed…actually as he focused back on her, he realised that she had stopped kissing him but he was still trying furiously to get her to respond.

He stopped abruptly but was unable to remove his mouth from hers as she was still holding his head in place. Her eyes were twinkling and her mouth was wide in a grin, she pecked his lips with her own softly every few seconds and laughed to herself as Sam's own lips betrayed him and tried kissing her back.

"**Well that certainly settles any confusion doesn't it love…but I still need a verbal answer from you, so what is it to be?" **She removed her mouth from his own slightly so that he could respond and started looking at him with all the love she could muster without her other side taking over and ruining their moment.

Sam wanted to deny it but just couldn't bring himself to do so, her little experiment was proof enough that his body already knew who it wanted, even if his mind wasn't as willing to accept a murderer, it was.

"Damn it all Rena…I want to hate you, I want to throw you aside and forget having ever met you…but I can't and I hate it! I hate how much of a hold you have on me…and how you can hurt me so much. "

Renamon's eyes watered slightly at that last one, she had no idea how much she could actually hurt him and felt horrible for having made him ever feel that way towards her.

"But no matter how much I try not to, and believe me I've tried…I still can't deny how much I love you, even after all that you've done to me…even after encouraging me to kill and enjoy it, hurting and potentially killing my friends in the process. I'm still yours but I can't promise that I'll never let you go, the future is too unpredictable for me to say that to **you**…but I can promise to at least try. "

This was almost enough for Renamon but Sam had not yet answered her last question and even though she wanted to tear his pants off, she had to hear it first.

"**And the last question love…how much do you want to kill again?"**

Sam's eyes took on a crimson glow, not changing so that it filled his socket completely but enough that the iris was glowing slightly.

"You have no idea Rena, I want to rip and tear and shred my way through the nearest thing possible. I want to…no I **NEED **to feel that ecstasy again, even if it means I have to tear Malusmon's throat out with my teeth to get it." His voice had dropped a few more decibels, becoming much more threatening and giving Renamon pleasurable chills.

That was obviously enough for Renamon as she slammed her lips down on Sam's, breaking the handcuffs around his wrists and allowing him to finally touch her. And touch her he did, fuelled by his darker side, Sam wasted no time in getting straight to the point. He put one of his hands into her scruff and began caressing her breasts, tweaking one of the nipples with his forefinger and thumb while suckling on the other with his mouth. His other hand slid down and quickly found her sex, instantly putting a finger inside and pumping it in and out, causing Renamon to begin howling with pleasure, clearly enjoying the other version of Sam.

She quickly ripped of his pants and gripped his already rock hard member with her paw, jerking it as quickly and smoothly as she could, getting gasps and low growls from her mate in return. She barley caught sight of Sam's wicked smirk as he pressed her love button harshly before quickly picking her up, removing her paw from his length and forcing it into her. His plan worked instantly as her inner walls clenched around him tightly, while she arched her back and accidentally released a diamond storm attack, missing Sam who didn't even seem bothered by the near hit and watching in an orgasmic daze as her attack flew into the cabins wooden wall where it disappeared on contact. Sam didn't let up however but kept pounding into her sensitive grip, causing Renamon to both start begging him to slow down and yet threatening him to dare not stop.

"**Sam…I, oh my mate please, Ahh!" **

Her words were jumbled together as she felt another climax incoming while also sense that her mate was not that far behind. Sam could feel himself getting nearer and nearer, and so he sped up, putting his thumb on her inflamed nub and pressing it gently yet with enough force to get the job done.

They both hit it one second after the other, both unsure of who hit it first but neither really caring. Together they howled and growled, yelling their enthusiasm to the white emptiness. Renamon hadn't felt what her other side had when she had sex with Sam, but having finally felt it herself she could rightly say how much more determined she was to never let another women have him, he was hers and hers only. She then collapsed on Sam's chest, purring softly and nuzzling it with a few small affectionate licks for her lover, who was looking ahead unfocused as the glow in his eyes faded away, allowing him to regain his senses.

"Rena…what did we just do?"

She climbed up to his face and kissed him softly before pulling back and explaining.

"**We finally become united my mate, no tricks, no deception. Just you and me becoming one for the first time…I think I can understand why my other half wouldn't stop thinking about you after she did it…it feels…amazing."**

"We had sex…I don't…it's hard to think about it, it's like a blur…"

"**Heh…don't worry my love, I really enjoyed seeing another side of you…it added to the sensation. You'll remember it later, I promise."**

Sam didn't even get a chance to respond as the room flashed red and he was suddenly jerked away from the dream world and into reality. He realised instantly that he was on the floor, he also realised that he had sex in his mind and so he quickly checked himself for any…embarrassing spills. Finding none, he stood up and realised that Jake was looking at him from the other side of his door.

"Jake! How are they, they survived? Please tell me they survived." Asked Sam, a look of pleading in his eyes.

Jake looked down at the ground sadly, a tear escaping him.

"Alex survived; he only had a few shallow wounds so he will recover within the next few days."

Sam noticed that he hadn't mentioned Cassie and walked over to him cautiously.

"And Cassie?" Sam already knew what Jake was going to say…but he was the one who made her like this so…

"Cassie died of her wounds Sam…I'm sorry. The doctors did everything they could but the damage was too much for even her body to handle."

Sam couldn't believe it. Cassie was a fighter. She was proud and overly protective of her little brother, she wouldn't just die like this…and yet she had done, and he was to blame.

"She doesn't blame you Sam…she said…she told me to tell you that, with her last breath she told me that it wasn't you that did that to her, she said that she knew you didn't even realise what you were doing."

Sam wanted to cry, literally bawl his eyes out until there was nothing left but an empty shell, but he just couldn't manage it, it was like Cassie had taken his ability to do so with her.

"Jake…I'm so sorry…it should have been me…it should have…I should be…"

"Sam."

Sam looked up at Jake, who motioned for him to follow, before exiting his room and heading down into the main chambers. Sam remained in his room, unbelieving of what had just transpired.

"_She's dead…she's dead because of me. Ohh Alex, I'm so sorry…It should have been me, not her."_

"_**Sam please don't say that, if it makes you feel better than blame me, hate me for it. I don't care as long as you stop thinking that."**_

"_Ohh Rena…I don't think I could ever truly hate you no matter what you do…"_

They were both silent at Sam walked slowly down the stairs and into the main chamber. He opened the doors and walked forward…only to hear the sound of many guns cocking in front of him, along with other Digimon preparing their attacks.

He looked up and saw that almost every soldier he had ever met had their gun trained on him. Most of their expressions were sombre or sympathetic while a few others were blank or stuck in a grimace. The Digimon didn't know him that well and so only a few looked unhappy, the rest just appeared emotionless.

"_**Traitors!" **_Renamon snarled.

Sam noticed Bowers standing next to Jake and Alex, the latter of which had tears running down his face as he stared angrily at Sam…although Sam had a feeling that it was not him he was angry at.

"Bowers…what's going on?" asked Sam, a pained yet somehow calm tone echoing inside the chamber.

Bowers stepped forward; his gun was pointing in Sam's direction and aimed at his head.

"I'm sorry lad but this is the last straw. Jake told me what happened and Cassie…she told me why you did what you did…and none of us here blame you, not even Alex."

Sam looked at Alex questioningly. Why would the brother of the one he just murdered in cold blood not blame him for her death?

As if sensing his confusion, a tear-stained Alex walked forwards a few steps and looked at Sam directly.

"She told me Sam, about what Renamon said to her that night you two re-merged…I don't even know if Renamon has told you herself but Cassie knew straight away, she knew that Renamon would hurt someone, you, me, Jake…her. I don't blame you Sam, you're our leader and I know you, you're not an evil person. You've just got one festering inside of you."

Sam didn't even know how to respond. Alex didn't blame him but rather Renamon. But then why were they all aiming their guns at him.

Bowers read Sam's expression and answered before he could ask.

"We can't have her here anymore Sam, Renamon I mean, she'll make you kill everyone in here if you don't get rid of her. I know this is normally impossible but we have a solution."

He raised his hand and inside it was a clear crystal with some sort of essence floating around inside it.

"The Vita tree grew this just yesterday…it was almost as if it knew what was going to happen. This here is a trapping crystal, it latches on to a Digimon's soul and traps it inside, it won't work on a human one though so you're safe. Just touch it and say the words "I banish thee" and Renamon will be gone forever."

Sam took all of what Bowers said in, still in shock about Cassie and trying to figure out why the Vita tree that had helped him would produce that type of crystal.

He did however feel Renamon's distress at Bowers explanation of what that crystal did.

"_**Sam please don't do this, don't trap me I'm begging you."**_

He was barely taking in what Renamon was saying as he walked forward and took the crystal from Bowers, before walking back to where he was and turning his back on them, lowering his head in thought.

"_I must…I can't…She made me kill Cassie…She's my mate…She betrayed my trust…She promised to never leave me…She killed her…I love her."_

It was a constant tirade as Sam fought with himself to make a decision.

"_She killed her!"_

"_I love her!"_

"_She killed her!"_

"_She's my mate!"_

"_She killed her, it's the right choice!"_

"The right choice…" he murmured quietly, Jake picked up on it though and began to encourage him

"Yes Sam, it's the right choice. I'm truly sorry because I know how much you love her but that's not the same Rena anymore. She's evil and will corrupt you so that you're like her."

Then it hit him, Sam suddenly remembered what Prophetia had advised him to do, only a few hours ago.

"_Y__ou will need to make a choice very soon and when you do…you must not make the right choice. Only the wrong choice, the wrong feelings will grant a better future."_

"_The wrong choice…"_

"_**Sam please my mate, I'm begging you, please don't banish me into that crystal. I love you, I'd move mountains for you if it made you even the slightest bit happy…Please my love…don't do this to me…"**_

"_Rena hush…I need to ask a question of you."_

"_**Of course my mate. Just ask and I'll answer if I know the answer."**_

"_If I were to fight with you still bonded with me…would it be a blur like before or not?"_

Renamon was confused for a few moments but answered Sam none the less.

"_**You would be in total control, you might not be able to resist killing someone if they make it so easy for you but it won't be a…how did you put it, a blur like before. It would be like before we met I'd imagine…just a little bit more savage at times. I'm sorry if it isn't satisfactory for you but It's all I think of, please don't banish me love.**_

"_Relax my mate…I'm not going to banish you into a crystal…but are you ready for a fight?"_

Renamon nearly materialized and kissed Sam at his refusal to not banish her, but stopped as Sam finished speaking and she got the gist of what was about to happen.

"_**Ohh yes my love that I can definitely do. But do you trust me because if we do this now, we are going to unleash hell upon the resistance…so are you sure, not that I want to be banished but you usually think about the right thing first."**_

"_Yeah I usually do, but someone once told me that sometimes I have to give up who I was and embrace what I am now. And after what I did to Cassie…There is only one thing that can describe me."_

"_**What?"**_

"_A murderer." _

Sam gripped the crystal as he merged, crushing it with his hand and sighing with relief as he felt Renamon's personality mix with his own, bringing him a feeling of invincibility and cunning.

"Sam…what are you doing?" asked Jake, worry starting to take over as he sensed Renamon's presence become stronger, mixing and stopping halfway to balance her and Sam's mind.

Bowers wasn't taking any chances however and aimed his gun back at Sam, who was turning around, his eyes shut while the rest of his body was obviously merged.

"Alex…I'm truly sorry for what I did even though I know I will never be forgiven by you, Jake…myself."

He flexed his claws as he felt everyone's finger becoming that little bit more nervous, tapping their triggers and fighting the urge to either shoot or run.

"But I was told to make a wrong choice…and it's kind of funny really. She never did specify who it would be wrong to exactly. I thought she meant me…but she actually meant all of you."

Sam took in a deep breath, steadying himself and calming his nerves for what he was about to do.

"And I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do.

"Sam…think this through." Jake muttered, although it appeared that Sam either didn't hear or didn't care.

Sam then opened his glowing, crimson eyes and stared at everyone, a wicked grin breaking out over his face.

"**But I love my mate more than this stupid war and you have the gall to ask me to imprison her!"**

Sam glared at each and every one of them

"**I hope you're ready for the real battle, and when I'm done…well, I don't think any of you will be alive to remember it."**

"Sam please don't!-"

Jake was cut off before he could even finish.

"**And to prove my point…"**

Sam tensed his legs and thrust himself at them, hearing the click of many triggers and sensed the power of many abilities, as he jumped above all of them and aimed carefully.

"**Diamond Storm!"**

Diamond shaped objects appeared out of thin air, all of them aiming towards the group who were foolishly close to one another.

Sam watched as his attack shimmered slightly before raining down upon them.

He could already feel the pleasurable sensation starting to hit him

**Will be continued when my review count has hit 100**

**That is all I have to say.**

**Pm or review if you have questions**

**Peace :D**


	19. Chapter 12 Part 2 (Final Chapter)

**The Beginning Of Disarin**

**Final Chapter**

It was the 20th of December and it was a cold winter's night, the moon was out and what little stars there were left shone in the sky. In the little village of Elton, which was usually peaceful, a loud explosion was heard as the ground shook in response.

Two teenagers were hurling themselves at each other. One was a shade of blue and was attacking mainly with his fists while the other was a shade of black and was attacking with his claws. A fist was thrust into the others face but was swiftly caught and turned over while he was swiped at by claws, leaving a shallow gash down his cheek.

The blue shaded one jumped backwards and put himself into a defensive stance, glaring at the other teen with a venomous hatred in his eyes. A street lamp decided at that moment to turn on, revealing a worn out Jake who was opposite an expressionless Sam.

"Why did you do it Sam? Why did you choose her over us? We were you're friends, your family and despite the fact that you killed Cassie we were still able to look past that and let you stay. But that wasn't good enough for you was it. Instead you chose that…that thing over us, why Sam, just tell me why?"

"**I did what I had to, I don't owe you any explanation." **

"Is that what you think?! You killed all those people, all those Digimon and you think you don't owe me an explanation? YOU OWE ME EVERYTHING!"

Jake sprinted forwards and threw a reckless punch at Sam but soon found himself being thrown over his shoulder and landing on his back, winded.

He looked up to see Sam standing over him with his claws raised above his throat.

"Do it, show me how much our friendship meant Sam. Obviously nothing giving the way that this all turned out."

Sam felt conflicted, he wanted to make sure that there were no loose ends…but Jake was once his greatest friend, the one he went to for help when Renamon had no answers…his brother in arms.

Jake had closed his eyes as he awaited the final blow, only to hear Sam back away from him clutching his head in pain. He stood up quickly and moved towards Sam warily, but jumped back as Sam opened his eyes and stared at him dazedly.

"Sam?"

Sam's eyes which were red before he closed them were now glowing blue instead. He looked at Jake sympathetically and prepared himself to run.

"Sorry Jake…I never meant for this to happen."

And with that he sprinted away from his once good friend, leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

Sam arrived in a little cabin he had found abandoned in a forest a large distance away from his old home. He had carried furniture from his old home and decorated this one so that it looked more or less identical to the one in his mind.

"_How did it get like this…I don't even know who I am anymore. Good or evil…the line between the two is so thin. I've helped yet I've murdered…does that make me a hero or a villain?"_

Sam sat down on his sofa and put his head in his hands.

"_Can I ever reverse the damage of what I did…?"_

**Flashback.**

"**Diamond Storm!"**

Diamond shaped objects appeared out of thin air, all of them aiming towards the group who were foolishly close to one another.

Sam watched as his attack shimmered slightly before raining down upon them.

Jake grabbed Bowers and Alex, throwing them behind a pillar while jumping behind it himself. The others however were not so lucky.

Sam's attack shredded them all apart, clothing, skin and even bone flew everywhere. The Digimon that were attempting to take Sam down were just blood and guts by the time Sam's attack had faded, only one or two were still alive…although they were surely at deaths door.

They could all hear Sam chuckling. It was a mix between Sam and Renamon, making it sound all the more malicious.

"Jake what do we do?" asked Alex, his face was still marked with dry tears while expressing an emotion of terror at Sam's actions.

"We're going to try and get through to him, the Sam I know wouldn't do this."

Bowers shook his head, he was looking at the remains of the soldiers, the soldiers that believed in him…and Sam.

"I should never of let Renamon re- bond with Sam…I was so obsessed with getting my strongest back into the field that I failed to take into account of what it might do to him."

Jake looked down at the floor sadly, he then stood up and walked right in front of Sam.

"Sam please listen to me! Renamon is influencing you to do this, I know you know it's true."

Sam cocked his head sideways and grinned at Jake. His incisors were sticking out slightly, giving him a feral appearance.

"**No one is influencing me Jake, this is all me. But I do thank you, you've saved yourself a lot of pain by revealing yourself, I promise to make it…quick."**

Sam then raised his open hand at Jake, summoning a smaller number of diamonds and aiming them in his direction.

"Sam please fight her, she's making you think you're in control."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Think about it, ever since you re-merged you have done things you would never have done before. You've murdered a friend, slaughtered most of the resistance and loved all of it. Please Sam…think, don't let her control you, it's your body not hers."

"_Am I really being controlled?"_

"_**He's lying Sam, don't listen to him. It was your plan to do this, remember that."**_

"_But was it…why would I ever want to attack the resistance."_

"_**They were going to seal me away in that crystal Sam. You attacked them to defend me from that."**_

"_I don't…I don't know anymore. Am I really in control or are you manipulating me into believing that?"_

"_**They're trying to turn you against me Sam, don't let them fool you love."**_

Sam bared his teeth in frustration, trying to decide who was right.

Then it hit him.

"_Where's the other you Rena?"_

"_**The other me?"**_

"_Yes."_

"_**She's…sleeping, when I'm in control she falls back into the recesses of our mind."**_

"_Then let her out."_

Sam could feel Renamon's shock and jealousy hit a new level at this. She was growling and causing Sam to instinctively flex his claws.

"_**Why? You want her rather than me? What can she do that I can't Sam?"**_

"_Keep me in check, something that I can't do with you."_

"_**No, I won't let her take over! You are mine, I'm not sharing you with her!"**_

Sam growled in annoyance, clutching his head as he felt the angry feelings pouring from Renamon and into himself. Then somehow, as if by a miracle, he heard Renamon's kinder voice speaking to him…along with his own.

"_If negative feelings like hatred bring out her what do you think brings out me?"_

_"Positive feelings like love and genuine affection."_

It was the conversation he had with her moments before they consummated their love for each other.

"_Of course! How could I have forgotten."_

"_**What are you doing Sam?"**_

He ignored her and concentrated, forcing himself to remember every loving moment he spent with the Renamon he met. He saw himself hugging her after she got upset when he told her how he knew her. He saw him and Renamon wrestling on the bed in the cabin, trying to make the other submit in their tickle fight. He saw her face after he admitted he wanted a relationship, she looked so happy, so innocent. Then came the memory he treasured above all others, the day that they made love for the first time. He could feel every loving touch, every sensation, and every ounce of emotion that she brought out of him. He then realised something…

He loved her…

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, if only to be held by her loving embrace.

She made him feel so safe.

"_**Sam noooo!"**_

Sam felt Renamon's darker side be swept up in his emotions, along with a new feeling. A feeling of safety and comfort…and love, so much love and all of it directed at him.

"_Rena…"_

"_I'm here Sam…"_

"_Help me Rena…I've killed-"_

"_It wasn't you love, don't listen to what she says. You may have done the act but it was her influence that guided you." _

"**Do not listen to her!"**

"_I thought you were gone!"_

"_**Hehe you cannot get rid of me that easily lover."**_

Sam felt rather then heard the yellow furred Renamon snarling at her black counterpart while the other did the same back to her. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that they were about to fight for dominance.

"_You don't belong here anymore, go back to the shadows of Sam's mind and stay there!"_

"_**I don't think so. Sam is mine and you are not taking him away from me!"**_

Jake and others watched with open mouths as Sam's eyes changed. What were previously crimson had become blue in his left eye while the other one remained the same color of crimson. Sam wasn't even looking at them but rather looking up at the ceiling in a daze, his mouth slightly open while his eyes seemed to glow even brighter…almost as if they were fighting to see which one stood out more.

Sam could feel them fighting each other, clawing and biting, kicking and punching. It was making his head pound angrily with each attack.

He had to get out of there.

"Sam wait, don't go!"

Squinting painfully through his multi coloured eyes, Sam could see Jake rushing towards him, attempting to stop him leaving.

"_**Forgive **__me __**Ja**__ke…__**I ca**__n't __**hold **__her __**i**__n __**mu**__ch __**long**__er!"_

He jumped over Jake and sprinted through the main doors, taking them of their hinges and using every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from passing out. He didn't know how long he had run for, but judging by the unfamiliar forest he found himself in he wasn't anywhere near his home or the resistance…or what was left of it.

Actually when he looked around he noticed a shabby looking cabin a few feet away from him. Still clutching his head in pain, Sam opened the door and went inside. It was dusty and a little bit dirty but he figured that it would be a good place to hide out in while he planned out what he could do next.

Suddenly a massive spike of pain shot through him, he collapsed to the floor and fell into unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes and nearly fell over in shock. The cabin that he usually had in his mind had been replaced by an entire range of mountains and immensely tall rocky pillars. He began walking through them and tried to see where they stopped but they seemed endless, spanning the entire volume of his mind. Sam looked up and noticed that the white emptiness had been replaced by a sky, it was currently a mixture of red, black and blue.

"There's no sun or moon." He said out loud.

"_SAM!"_

He turned around just in time to be pounced upon by Renamon. He attempted to push her off of him, already preparing himself to yell at her. But something caught his attention. Her fur was a golden yellow, not black. And her eyes were not a glowing crimson but were glowing blue instead.

"Rena…is that…is that you?"

Rena smiled down at him lovingly and nuzzled his neck, letting a few stray tears soak his skin.

"_It feels like years since I last touched you lover."_

"I know, I feel the same."

Renamon suddenly stood up, pulling Sam up with her.

"_We need to move Sam, I can sense her nearby."_

Sam didn't even have to ask who she was talking about and merged into his hybrid form…only for it to instantly de-merge back into his human one.

"What the hell, I can't merge."

"_Of course you can't Sam. We are separated inside your mind, so there is no-one for you to merge with here."_

"But I used my abilities in that dream world before."

"_Well sure you did, my other half had to make sure it was believable."_

Sam remembered how he couldn't break out of the handcuffs when Renamon had used them to lock him to the bed.

"Well that's one mystery solved. The question now is what do we do now?"

"_I wish I knew Sam…Sam, please don't blame yourself for what you did, it wasn't really you."_

Sam looked down at the ground as they walked, negative emotions were starting to fill him up as he remembered what he had done.

"Of course is was my fault Rena, I'm the one who decided to protect your darker side…I'm not even sure why I did it to be honest, my only thoughts were keeping her safe. God I'm such a fool, I should have-"

Sam tirade was cut off as Renamon took his face in her paws and kissed him softly. It was almost as if every bad emotion he felt was being taken out of him. She released her lips from his and gave his cheek a little lick, drying away the tears which Sam wasn't even aware he was shedding.

"_No negativity love, it makes her stronger. Let me take it from you, it won't affect me in the slightest."_

Sam felt his knees become weak as all the negative emotions seemed to pour out of him and into Renamon who was smiling kindly down at him. He felt himself becoming too weak to stand and tried to fight it.

He was suddenly lifted off the ground by Rena and taken behind a wide stone pillar. She sat down and laid Sam down with her, making it so that he was resting his head on her white scruff.

"Rena…how are you doing this?"

"_It's something that I can only do with a mate. I pacify their emotions, allow them to really loosen up and just calm down. I want you to do that for me Sam, I want you to release every bad thought, every bad memory and feeling until there is nothing left but positivity."_

She put two fingers on either side of his temple and began to rub it gently, giving Sam a peaceful feeling and making him relax further into her chest.

"I love you so much Rena…you make me feel so safe."

Renamon blinked in surprise at this, unaware that her presence did that for him.

"_I…never knew I made you feel like that Sam."_

"I never told you Rena…but you do. You give of a comfort that is more addicting then anything she can give me. I feel like I finally just relax and let the world be on its own for a while…I need a break sometimes you know."

"_I do Sam, I really do. But what can we do now? The resistance is all but finished now that…they are all dead. Even if there are other strongholds it wouldn't matter because none of them would trust us after what happened."_

"I'm not sure Rena. Maybe we'll catch a break and be left alone but I doubt it. Everyone that knows what…I did, is going to be after my head. So the choices are that we stand our ground and fight or try and get out of the country, maybe go somewhere nice, like Hawaii."

"_Hmmm, maybe we could use a vacation. We haven't really relaxed for a long time, if ever really."_

"I'm feeling pretty relaxed right now Rena. You really know how calm me down."

"_Thank you Sam…so even after all my other side has done, do you still…want to be with me?"_

Sam reached up and took one of her paws, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it softly.

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

He heard her purr against him while nuzzling his cheek, giving it little licks every so often.

Their loving moment was broken up however by a number of sharp diamond shaped objects landing just a few feet in front of them, making Rena stand up abruptly and put her arms around Sam protectively.

"Rena what-"

"_You have no powers here remember."_

Sam cursed to himself silently and looked around for the attacker, cursing some more when he found that he couldn't even use his natural senses to locate them.

"**Hehe, hello lover. I see you and my weaker half are reconnecting, such a shame that I had to break up that little moment."**

Sam looked up and saw Renamon…the other Renamon, standing on top of a stone pillar and grinning down at him but with no malicious intent. She then looked at the kinder Renamon and scowled, baring her fangs and puffing out her chest slightly.

"**Give me a moment would you lover. I do believe that someone is well overdue for some pain."**

She looked back at him longingly and smiled, her whole body aching with the amount of restraint it took to not just rush over to him and show him how much she really loved him.

Her kinder side however had other ideas.

"_I will not let you attempt to corrupt him again, he does not need your help nor your love, so why don't you just go away and accept that." _

This caused the black furred Renamon to narrow her eyes dangerously, her teeth barring in aggression while she started to give off a low growl.

"**What you call corrupting I call opening him up to the world. He won't learn anything from you but I can teach him so much. As for him not loving me, if that is true then he can surely tell me that himself."**

She then looked at Sam who looked back at her with an unsure expression on his face. He then stepped forward out of Renamon's protective embrace, walking forward a few steps until he was halfway between the both of them.

"You know something Renamon, I've been thinking clearly since Rena came back. She soothed away all of the negativity that you caused me to feel, and it made me realize something."

His neutral gaze was replaced by a hard, unforgiving stare. It made the black Renamon shiver in both fear and pleasure. But something wasn't right…he had called her Renamon, not Rena.

"You know what I realized? I realized that I don't actually love you that much at all. I love her." He gestured to the yellow Renamon behind him. "But you on the other hand have made me do some of the worst atrocities that have ever existed in this world. I've killed one of my closest friends as well as most of the resistance therefore betraying everything that I stood for. Now tell me, if you were like me and someone had done that to you, would you still love them?"

Renamon's posture had gone from cool and collected to shocked and distraught.

He didn't love her…

He didn't want her…

She jumped down from her pillar and ran towards Sam, stopping barley inches away from him.

"**You can't mean that Sam, you…you told me you loved me when we made love. I wasn't influencing you then, that was all you."**

Sam smiled inwardly as his plan worked.

"_I knew she was influencing me at some point." _He thought. _"Now for some payback."_

"Well be that as it may my point still stands, I neither love nor need you anymore. So be a good Digimon and go hide somewhere, because I don't want to see you ever again."

Tears were streaming down her face and matting her fur. Her jaw was wobbling as she tried to hold herself together but her whole body was shaking wildly.

"**No Sam, my love, my mate please don't say that. I love you so much, I can't live without you. Please don't leave me!"**

She rushed forward and put her paws on his face, looking deeply into his eyes as if trying to find any semblance of love and affection for her inside them. The other Renamon was about to run forward and get her off of him but Sam put up his hand to stop her, leaving her wary and worried.

"Tell me why I shouldn't Renamon? Give a reason to not get rid of you."

The kinder Renamon realised what he was doing and smirked to herself but was still ready in case her other half got desperate and attacked him.

She opened her mouth to respond only to realize that she couldn't actually think of anything that would persuade him to love her again. So she did the only thing she could think of that would bring him back to her.

"Well come on then, what reason have you go-"

Sam found himself suddenly silenced by the dark Renamon kissing him desperately, trying to show him just how much she loved him with the only means she knew how. It went on for a few seconds before Sam pushed her off of him…or tried to, he was able to get her lips off of him but the rest of her stuck to him like glue. She was holding onto him with an iron like grip, unwilling to let him go lest he abandon her.

"Let me go Renamon!"

"**Sam please! Don't leave me, I'm begging you!"**

She forced his body to hers, putting his head on her scruff and stroking it as lovingly as she could muster while wrapping her tail around him.

She noticed her yellow counterpart smirking at her…and it infuriated her. She was brought out of her rage however by Sam tickling the spot just above her tail.

"**Sam! What are you…Hahaha, no please, haha stop!" **

She loosened her hold on Sam allowing him to break free from her grip and jump back a few feet, standing closer to the blue eyed Renamon.

Once she realized that Sam had stopped tickling her, Renamon snapped back to reality and noticed that Sam had backed away from her and was standing next to her other half. ..laughing?

"Hehe that was just too much fun. I wish I could say that I'm sorry Renamon but unfortunately for you, I owed you at least a heartbreak until I was on par with you."

"**What are you talking about?"**

Her counterpart laughed loudly, looking at her with an amused smile.

"He tricked you idiot. Sam just wanted to know if you had actually been influencing him which by the way, you just admitted to."

He had tricked her? Did that mean that…

"**So…are you leaving me…or –"**

Sam walked back over to her and placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing it gently as she leaned into it.

"Silly Rena…I can't love half a women."

"**But what about all those things I coaxed you into doing."**

Sam sighed deeply and was about to take his hand off of her only for her to put her paw on it, keeping it on her cheek.

"What's done is done Rena. I hate it but I can't change it no matter what I do, no one can change the past…So let's just leave it as water under the bridge. No one has to know why I did what I did, so let's not contemplate it anymore."

She smiled at Sam widely, bringing him closer to her and moving her head to kiss him. Instead of lips however she felt Sam put a finger on her mouth instead.

"Before we start doing that, maybe you two should sort something out between you." He pointed to the Renamon behind him and then back to her, he then moved away from both of them and watched as they attempted to look the other down.

"**I have a solution."**

"_The Pugna pro dominentur?"_

"_**Exactly."**_

_Sam was looking at them questioningly which both Renamon noticed and chuckled, both voices identical._

"_It's an old tradition love, it means-"_

"**To fight for dominance." **Interrupted her darker side, smirking at her other half maliciously and flexing her claws.

"So…you two are going to fight for control? When exactly?"

"**Whenever you are in trouble most likely. Normally it would have been based on positive and negative emotions but as you can see." **She gestured to the new environment around them. **"We along with your mind have evolved."**

Sam was about to ask them another question but was suddenly snapped awake by a loud rumble a short distance away. He instantly sensed who it was that made it.

"Jake…"

**Flashback End.**

Sam suddenly sensed a nearby danger and attempted to run out of his shack. Unfortunately the whole place was assaulted by an enormous explosion, sending him flying through the door and making his head hit the ground, dazing him badly but not enough to put him out of consciousness.

He attempted to merge into his hybrid form but gritted his teeth as he remembered a new rule to this evolution he was going through. In fact he found out shortly before battling Jake.

Sam had no time to reminisce however as he felt something hard hit him in the back of his head, forcing him down onto his knees where he was promptly kicked in the stomach hard, causing him to start wheezing and gasp for air.

He was then picked up by this mystery stranger, having not yet got a good look of who they were, and thrown in the direction of a nearby tree. Sam hit the ground and his head smacked against the floor, knocking him into another daze while the tall figure loomed over him. He could already feel his head pounding as the two personas fought for control inside him, causing his eyes to flash between red and blue.

Sam looked up and gasped in surprise.

It was Bowers!

**Sam's Mind.**

The two Renamon were fighting viciously, each of them trying to pinpoint a weakness and exploit it. The black furred Renamon struck at her counterpart's shoulder, only for it to be turned over and be struck at herself. She jumped backwards, avoiding the blow and snarled at her.

"**Sorry sweetheart but it's my time to shine, not yours!"**

"_Ha! Over my dead body."_

"**That can be arranged."**

They struck at each other again, jumping from pillar to pillar and throwing Diamond Storm after Diamond Storm, both of them dodging to the best of their ability.

The yellow Renamon landed awkwardly on one of the pillars and tried to regain her balance quickly. She wasn't given the chance however as her darker side jumped onto the pillar and struck at her, causing her to fall backwards and into the now endless black abyss.

She watched her fall and stood up, giving of a roar of triumph.

"**YESSSSS!"**

**Reality.**

Bowers kicked Sam again and smiled cruelly as the dazed hybrid coughed up specks of blood, not noticing his eyes flashing between crimson and hazel.

"I don't know why you did it Sam and to be honest I don't care…but you took everything away from me, my friends, the resistance, everything I had left to live for you stole from me."

He went to kick him again but was stopped as Sam grabbed his leg, effectively halting his movement while Bowers tried removing his leg from Sam's grasp.

**"You really shouldn't hurt my mate…"**

The figures leg was suddenly torn off, his blood splattering over Sam's face while he screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

He didn't even get a chance to beg for mercy as he felt a hand force its way inside his mouth and rip out his tongue.  
**  
****"Hehehe, sorry what was that? I can't quite understand you Bowers. Maybe you should try speaking up a little."**

Bowers tongue started to re-grow inside his mouth, surprising Renamon as the leg she had torn of vanished into dust while his stump started re-growing as well.

Bowers looked at Renamon with pure hatred in his eyes, eyes that were filled with insanity.

"The Crystal of Restoration…it advanced my healing factor to that of a Digimon…or one like you." He explained with a smirk.

Renamon didn't seem bothered by it at all to be fair, instead she was giving Bowers a smirk that he didn't like one bit.

"_Ugh…Rena…what happened." _

Renamon knew she didn't have much time until this human recovered and so explained quickly.

"_**You were injured into exhaustion Sam, you had only fought Jake a few minutes ago and now you were trying to fight again. Adding the injuries you sustained along with your exhausted mental and physical state, I'm surprised you're still standing. But I'll kiss the wounds later, for now let me deal with Bowers, he isn't the same anymore Sam. I believe our actions have reduced him to a vengeful wreck…Sam, I will show no mercy."**_

"_I…fine…just do what you're going to do and do it fast. He was a great man once…before I broke him."_

"_**We broke him Sam…but go and rest. I imagine my other side will keep you company until you regain your strength."**_

She put her focus back on the fully healed Bowers, who was staring at her with a look of contempt.

"Ahh so Sam isn't in control now huh. Well then I suppose it makes it easier to kill the creature that corrupted him rather than Sam himself."

"**Ohh I doubt that, I am far stronger and more agile then a mere human."**

Bowers smirked at this and pulled out a crystal attached to a chain around his neck. The instant it was out Renamon felt a lot weaker than normal.

"**Ugh, what is that?"**

"A nullifying crystal. It completely removes any abilities within its range. So right now you're about as strong as Sam is normally."

Bowers then gave off a murderous yell and ran at Renamon, a wicked looking dagger in one hand and nothing in the other. He grinned insanely as he stabbed in her direction, savouring the moment when he…Huh? Renamon had stopped the knife with her bare hands, her strength hadn't gotten weaker at all.

"What the…? But the crystal-"

"**Affects abilities, not natural strength which is what I have in abundance. The only things that are not working at the moment are my claws and my Diamond Storm attack." **She then wrenched the blade from his hands and twirled it expertly.

"**Hehe now then where were we?"**

Bowers didn't even have a chance to respond as Renamon punched him in the neck, unable to bring out her claws due to the crystals dampening effects. He hit the outside wall of Sam's temporary shelter and slid down to the ground.

Renamon walked over to him with a malicious smile, twirling the blade in one hand before flipping it up in the air and catching it with the other.

"**You know I never did like you. You didn't really care about Sam did you, you just wanted your best back out there fighting. While you remained nice and safely tucked away in your precious headquarters. Well guess what Bowers, there's no headquarters for you to hide in now. Now…it's just you and me. And you and I, we have some catching up to do."**

Bowers lifted his head to try and say something but was cut off by Renamon thrusting the dagger into his throat, causing him to start gagging and cough up blood. She smirked at him and removed the dagger, before spinning around and cutting his head off swiftly, watching as it rolled on the forest floor.

"**Try recovering from that!"**

She bent down and cleaned the dagger on some dry leaves, before pocketing it, having taken a liking to small thing. She walked towards Bowers head and removed the crystal that was still glowing from around his neck.

"**I think it's time we pay a little visit to Prophetia."**

She crushed the crystal in her hand and smiled as her nails grew and darkened. Without so much as a glance to Sam's fallen leader, she sprinted away and in the direction of the resistance.

She arrived there in no less then fifteen seconds. Looking around, she noticed that the doors were still knocked off their hinges, indicating that no one had checked this place out as of yet. She yet again sprinted and arrived just outside of the door that housed the Vita tree.

She opened the door and entered but instantly felt her control be severed and thrown away while the still weary Sam was dragged out from the recesses of his mind and forced back into control.

"Ugh, what happened Rena?"

Sam opened his eyes and realised that he had retaken control, though how he had done so while still in such a weak condition puzzled him.

"_Mundus Salvator…I see that you took my advice."_

"Prophetia?"

"_Yes young one, it is I. And now, it is time for you to make the final decision."_

"Yeah one second I need to check something over with Rena first."

He didn't even get the chance.

"_Richard Bowers is dead young hybrid, killed by your own hand but not your own mind. Like a lot of things were killed by your own hand…just like I said they would be."_

"You knew all of this was going to happen…then why didn't give a proper warning!?"

"_Mundus Sal-"_

"MY NAME IS SAM! Not this…Mundus Salvacrap."

"_Ahh my child, you are angry. I know why, there is no need to explain. You believe that I should have given you a proper warning, yes? Well where would the challenge be in that Samuel?"_

"Challenge? This isn't a game, these are real people, I've killed real people. All because you wouldn't stop talking in fucking riddles."

"_No." _

Sam walked over to the tree with a confused expression worming its way onto his face.

"No what?"

"_These are not real people Samuel."_

Sam backed away from her in shock, unbelieving of what he was just told.

"What do you mean they are not real?"

"_This whole world Samuel, this war, everything and everyone you have met have never existed."_

"No…no you're lying. What about Rena? If you dare say she isn't real, I'm going to-"

"_She…is the exception to the rule young Flynn."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Do you not remember what she looked like when you first met her? Compared to the other hybrids when they met their Digimon. Did you never for a moment consider that it was unusual how their Digimon came through unbroken or how they never seemed to be bothered by the fact that Renamon did not?"_

Sam thought hard on what she was saying and came to the conclusion that she was actually making sense. None of the others ever questioned the way that Sam met Renamon. Not once.

"So…my mom, dad, Max, everyone who I have ever known or seen have never existed…How is this possible?"

"_You were put into this fake reality in order to prepare you, allow you to grow up and learn things that one could only learn through a childhood. We made sure there was fun, sadness, heartbreak and love."_

"Who are we?"

"_We…we are far too complicated for you to understand for this moment in time. Perhaps when you have grown we will finally reveal ourselves to you. But in the meantime you must still make this decision."_

"Wait a second…you said that I was put into this fake reality in order to prepare me…so where does Rena come in?"

"_Renamon was not supposed to be here, we tried to remove her from this world before you made first contact but were unable to do so. But in the end it all worked out the way we planned. You were shown how to deal with death and war…but you are still so young in these matters. One day there will be a moment…and this moment will change the reality of everything…even us."_

Sam nodded, taking in what she…or they were saying. He tried to contact Renamon but she had been blocked. Sam could only guess that Prophetia was it behind it.

"So what is this choice…wait, you said I would have to choose to accept or reject-"

"_The power of Disarin. Yes Samuel, this is the power that all before you have wielded. It is called Disarin because of what it means. Disarin means so much more than just a power. If you accept it, then it will become your name, your destiny and of course, your power."_

"What power?"

"_Ahh but that will be for you to figure out yourself. Its primary ability however can be divulged. It will allow you to mimic an ability or something physical from a beings biography. It will also improve it so that it's twice as good as the original but how you use it will be for you to figure out yourself."_

"Right, so if I accept this…power. I can stay here and finish of Malusmon, end the war?"

"_No Samuel, this world is not real…but you can change the events of what happened here so that the war never began. But to do so, you must first accept the power. If not then we will simply leave this world to burn and start again."_

"You can't do that! I won't let you!"

Sam gave the tree a furious look and ran at it, punching at its bark with all of his strength…but to no avail. The tree was simply reflecting the blows back at him, wearing him down so badly that he collapsed onto his knees.

"_Do not waste your time Samuel, it will not get you anywhere."_

"You're blackmailing me into accepting this power. If I don't then I and everyone on this world dies!"

"_But if you do then the people who have died will come back, all of them. The war will never have happened, do you realise what that means. Cassie will be alive, Richard Bowers will never have lost his mind to insanity because of your actions…and what about your mother and father. Even though they are not your biological parents, they will still be brought back and will give birth to another version of you. A version that was never bullied because his dad was dead but rather would stand up to them because his dad taught him how."_

Sam looked down at the floor sadly, missing his father more than ever.

"_I really could you right now dad…I miss you so much."_

Sam felt Prophetia reach out with her mind and comfort him, allowing him to hold himself together and keep in the tears.

"_But if you accept this power Sam, then the other version of you will never have this happen to him, but only if you do so."_

Sam sighed deeply and walked back to the tree, touching its smooth bark with his right palm.

"You will bring everyone back?"

"_Yes."_

"There will never have been a war?"

"_Yes."_

"Then…ok, I'll do it. It's a small price to pay in order to bring everyone back."

Sam could feel Prophetia smiling in approval as the world around him started to distort and waver.

Suddenly Sam felt an excruciating pain on his entire right arm and hand. He ripped off his top and saw thick, inky black lines starting to run from his right bicep, down his arm and up to his fingernails. It then went over onto his palm, running down his fingers and stopping in the centre of it. It then started to take a shape, twisting and moving around until it had formed a sort of star like shape with each point leading back up with a thick black line and touching the one on his fingers.

Sam almost collapsed to the floor…only to realise that there was no floor. He was suspended in an empty blackness, floating while constantly looking around for some sign of life.

All of a sudden a bright light nearly blinded him, while a massive, indescribable being appeared in front of him.

"_And so it is done Mundus Salvator, you have accepted the path of Disarin and now you take his name as your own."_

"Umm thank you?"

"_We deem that you are ready for your first world Disarin."_

"What?"

"_Oh yes…we left that part out didn't we. You see Disarin, the main aim of your destiny is to save worlds, that's what Mundus Salvator means. World Saviour."_

"What?"

"_You may leave it at any time after you have completed your task there."_

"What?"

"_Good luck!" _

Sam suddenly felt himself become susceptible to gravity once more as he fell backwards through the blackness, screaming one word for all it was worth.

"WHAAAAAAT!"

**To Be Continued.**

…_**Pov**_

_**And so there you go my fellow readers. The story or should I say prologue of Sam's past is complete. Yes that's right that is my secret.**_

_**This whole story was merely to tell the story of Sam's past. And now here we are, finished at last. **_

_**Oh not with Sam, merely with Digimon. That's right my devoted readers, everything after this will have little to nothing to do with Digimon, unless you count Rena of course.**_

_**Anyway…do you feel like having a sneak peak? Yes? No?**_

_**Well too bad, here is one anyway.**_

Sneak Peak Of Sam's/Disarin's First Adventure

Sam fell into the lake with an almighty splash, knocking random frogs off of their leaves and sending a small wave crashing down upon the forest floor. Sam then surfaced with a gasp, spluttering out the water he had in his mouth and climbing out of the lake.

"Ugh, what an entrance. That's the last time I trust mystical deities."

"_Sam! Are you alright? I couldn't contact you for some reason…why are you in a lake?"_

"I…fell into it."

"_You fell into it? You have all the grace of a turtle sometimes Sam, you know that."_

"Yeah yeah, hysterical. Anyways I better find out what world I'm on…and a new top, it is fucking freezing."

"_Whoa back up a bit. What do you mean by finding out what world you are on?"_

"Yeah…it's a bit of an explanation, I'll tell you on the way Rena."

Sam noticed a sign just outside of the forest he was walking in and moved over to read it.

"Aha directions, now we're getting somewhere. Hmm let's see…Ponyville is one mile that way. Ponyville? Where the hell am I? Sunshine, butterflies and funfun land?"

Still muttering under his breath, Sam made his way in the direction of the sign and quickly found himself looking at the outside of the small village.

"I guess this is Ponyville then…bit of a strange name for a village."

He walked inside of the village and instantly noticed a large tree with a door and a number of windows and balconies. There was also loud music and voices coming from inside of it which explained why the village was mostly empty.

"All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!"

Sam looked up at where the voice had come from, perplexed on her way of speaking.

"Every…pony?"

Deciding to get some answers, Sam knocked on the door which was swiftly opened with a quick "Come in and enjoy yourself."

Sam walked inside…and couldn't believe his eyes.

There were ponies, actual ponies dancing and talking while listening to the techno music which was being manned by a white coloured pony with a sort of rockers hairstyle. Every one of them were different, not one was the same colour.

Suddenly one of them noticed him and screamed loudly.

"THE HORROR! OH THE HORROR!"

Before collapsing to the ground.

Sam suddenly felt very aware that every one of the ponies were looking at him, the music had died down and all of them had stopped dancing.

Sam gave them all a crooked grin while waving his marked hand awkwardly.

"Umm…hi?"

…_**Pov**_

_**Hehe, I'll see you next time…**_

**And that is it…for now.**

**Like I said to most of you, many people will not like the next story because of where it takes place, but unfortunately for you this is what I planned from the start…so blah :P**

**Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. I hope you read my next instalment which will come out…next year sometime :D **

**For now I bid you all a farewell and a very merry Christmas **

**Peace :D**


End file.
